Total Drama Back on Track
by Rouge Tundra
Summary: Chris has brought back 18 contestants to Pahkitew Island for another chance of ONE MILLION DOLLARS! This time however Chris did several changes to this mechanical island in the past month. Who is returning, are there more secrets behind Pahkitew Island and who will win the grand prize?
1. Episode 1- Train Wreck

Screen opens up to Pahkitew Island. Surrounding it with pool of water as the background is seen of pinecone trees, two cabins, a luxury house, an old looking mess hall, and an angry bear roaring in front of the camera. Narration begins at best work. Clips of the island are shown. "Ah, Pahkitew Island, such a sweet place with nature, technology, and..." suddenly the camera goes directly to a dashing host's face having an after shave. His smile turns wider every second. "Pain!" He chuckles as screen shot is display as the man dress in casual style for the outdoors rides a red hot flaming motorcycle across the majestic forest. "Hello all you Total Drama Fans!" Greeting with a perfect white teeth smile the man continues to speak at his wonderful audience. "I'm Chris McClain, the best and only host giving another season for ONE MILLION DOLLARS!" Chris puts on the brakes stopping at the mess hall as we see Chef holding a case full of money.

"So far it has been five seasons, 52 contestants, and of course... me." Chris chuckles and continues on. "Since Total Drama has numerous contestants, this season we are bringing contestants that still have beef in the show." Scene changes to the campfire ceremony of Pahkitew Island showing the handsome man taking few steps then stopping in his tracks plus Chef included. "Yes, eighteen campers return to Pahkitew Island for a chance of redemption. Who will be these unlucky losers? Find out on Total... Drama... Back On Track!"

 ***Intro Plays***

It starts off with a few cameras spawning from the island then rapidly showing Chris running with his cup of coffee.

 _(Hey Mom and Dad I'm doing Fine  
You Guys Are On My Mind)_

Under water Scott is swimming fine until a shot of Fang appears causing to gasp shock. Above the water Cody and Sammy in a canoe are gazing at each other smiling.

 _(You Ask Me What I Wanted to Be)_

They freak out because of Scott jumping into the canoe scared. Suddenly, Amy snatches the country boy using a hand glider.

 _(And I Think the Answer Is Plain To See)_

Soaring through the skies Amy realizes it's not her sister so she drops him.

 _(I Wanna Be Famous)_

In the forest Noah is busy reading a book pretending not to hear the sudden thud Scott made onto ground.

 _(I Wanna Live Close To the Sun)_

In another area Courtney plus Sugar are on a canoe trying to slap one another until they scream dropping down from a waterfall.

 _(Well Pack Your Bags 'Cause I've already won)_

Both girls are still falling from the background. Lightning is busying lifting a log up and down until Jasmine rapidly swings a vine causing both to destroy an outhouse.

 _(Everything to Prove Nothing in My Way)_

Scene zooms into Chef's kitchen preparing something repulsive for Dave to eat.

 _(I'll Get There One Day)_

Brick and Eva are arm wrestling until Eva wins for having more strength.

 _(Cause I Wanna Be Famous)_

The camera goes down into the Gem Cave of Pahkitew showing Dawn gazing upon the gems until Scuba Bear comes to ruin the fun.

 _(Na, Na, Na-Na-Na-Na_  
 _Na-Na-Na, Na, Na-Na-Na-Na)_

Climbing out of the cave onto the beach, Brick and Eva are jogging together until Topher drops a bucket of leaches on them from a small cliff.

 _(I Wanna Be... I Wanna Be... I Wanna Be Famous)_

Topher cackles until Chris comes glaring putting out his hand. The fan gives a phone to the host. Smoke comes from an old brown rusty train zooming at Chef driving it.

 _(I Wanna Be... I Wanna Be)_

In the passenger seats Alejandro is chilling like a king. He winks at Sky causing her to shudder as if she was cold. Fire embarks at the view changing to nighttime.

 _(I Wanna Be Famous)_

Ella is looking at Duncan dreamily. He shoves her off the seat. Camera zooms out revealing every camper even Chris whistling at the campfire. The sign says Total Drama Back on Track.

 ***End Intro***

 _EPISODE ONE- TRAIN WRECK_

A stylish luxury white boat is seen through the ocean. Inside it are the boys of Total Drama who are playing pinball. Duncan and Brick are trying to be the first on getting a new high score. In the end delinquent wins celebrating victory as the rest cheer which are tech geek Cody, dashing Spaniard Alejandro, over achiever Lightning, and number one fan Topher. Brick walks up shaking hands with Duncan for a well good match.

"Alright boys, who's next?" Duncan asked smirking to see which lucky bro loses as well.

Lightning rapidly volunteers saying, "Sha-Lightning is next!"

As the boys keep having fun one of them sits next to a relaxing bar drinking on root beer. Depression and anger fills his spirit wanting to cry. It is none other then Dave, who his heart was crush by Sky. Coming back to Pahkitew Island only means two things: Torture Sky for the next four weeks or just ignore her to win the million.

Dave sighs again in sorrow until a muscular bar tender with the letter D on his shirt asks, "Dave, you sure you don't want to talk about a problem you're having?"

"No DJ, I don't want you getting into trouble. Just give me another glass of root beer." Dave answered. DJ knew Dave was going through a rough time despite not watching last season. He also didn't want to serve him anymore root beer.

"Sorry Dave, but you've already drank four root beers already. Try to calm down."

The germophobe didn't like what DJ told him to do and snaps shouting, however not enough to draw other's attention. "Give... me... MORE!"

The brick house whimpers taking Dave's glass to fetch more. "He's not wrong you know." Said a mysterious voice that's been sitting next to Dave.

"What do you want Noah?" Dave asked wanting to leave the booth, however he is still waiting for his drink.

Noah decides to help out. "Look I've been in the same situation as you. When I was in that race competition this girl named Emma was like the most precious human being that I didn't despise."

"So?" Dave asked depress hoping the schemer gives him good advice.

"She didn't want me because of the competition, but love always triumphs even with someone like me." Noah walks to the other boys having fun. The clever advice he gave to Dave was definitely helpful. Maybe seeking revenge on his former love isn't such a good idea.

"Please do not listen to that idiotic fool." Topher came in suggesting. Dave really never talk with Topher last season, however he knows how awful the guy can be. "Please I've seen every Total Drama episode ever and frankly you do deserve seeking revenge on Sky. You have done so much for her and she didn't bother with feelings."

Dave raises an eyebrow in puzzlement. "You are enjoying yourself am I right!? You just want the drama instead of helping me."

"Of course I want drama they don't call Chris 2.0 for nothing."

"Nobody calls you that."

"Well they should start now."As soon as Topher depart dirt boy Scott shoves him to the ground then laughs. Suddenly someone knocks on the door.

"I'll get it. Probably one of the ladies wanted to drive by here." Cody said running to the door only to get hit by it. A blonde girl wearing a cheerleading outfit closes it fast as possible. Looking at Cody she gasps in shock.

"I'm so sorry, but please hide me." She begged nervously. Holding his nose Cody nods showing a place where the cheerleader can hide. The door opens again, however this time the person kicks it causing Lightning to lose at the hands of Duncan.

"Oh come on! Lightning was going to sha-win!" He exclaimed looking at the suspect as everyone else did.

"Alright I don't want to be with you guys for very long so just tell me where is Samey!" The girl shouted while Scott grins roaming up to her.

He asks politely, "You must be Amy right? Sorry Samey just left a few moments ago." Amy buys the lie frustrated on not finding her twin sister then shutting the door hard once more. Cody and Sammy gaze into each other eyes until Scott burst right in saying, "Your welcome."

"Is it okay if I stay with you guys for awhile? Amy has been making me do stuff for her since we got onto the boat." Sammy requested rubbing the back of her head acting shy.

All men agree whilst Cody show her to the bar telling DJ to bring two glass of strawberry smoothies. Dave already left giving the two times for conversations. "I remember you. Sammy is your name right?"

"Thank goodness somebody knows about my real name instead of Samey. Yes, and you must be Cody from the first season of Total Drama." Sammy said.

Cody starts to flirt with her. "I feel really bad you have to be in Amy's shadow. A pretty girl like you shouldn't be treated with that kind of disrespect."

Sammy begins to blush asking, "You think I'm pretty?"

"Hey I've met hot cheerleaders before, but nobody can compare to your eyes."

Back on the other side Duncan finally loses to Alejandro. "Seems to me Cody has already found a woman in her heart." The Spaniard said conversing with his certain friends.

"Feel proud of him man." Brick agreed. "Hey, what do you think the other girls are up to on deck?"

"Probably either getting a tan or talking about girl stuff."

Speaking of which scene alters to the Total Drama girls on the deck. Courtney, Sugar, Amy, and surprisingly Eva are taking a rest lying down on some beach chairs. Jasmine is also taking a rest asking the girls, "You know what the good thing is being on a boat?".

"Is it because there is no Chris?" Courtney answered guessing the right answer.

"Exactly"

Sugar leaves the scene for some reason.

"Even though Shawn is not here I'm glad because I don't want to end up like other mates here losing their loved one." Jasmine admitted. Courtney glares at her for the comment.

On the other hand, Sugar is trying desperately to find Ella. "Where is that wannabe me to knock some sense into her?" She said glaring at the camera. The luxury boat starts running faster. Right next to it is the oceans were suddenly Ella is riding on a dark blue shark. Ella sings to the sharks for tranquility.

"Thank you for the wonderful ride Mr. Shark." She said. Mr. Shark smiles delightful hearing Ella's singing.

Back on deck Dawn and Sky are meditating. Dawn was surprise that Sky wanted to this. Probably cause the whole ugly situation with her plus Dave. Opening one eye she asks, "Sky when you're going to talk to Dave?"

The athletic gasps shock on how Dawn knew. Sure, probably she watched Pahkitew Island thought it's been only a month. "Well..." Before Sky can continue the white boat crashes into Pahkitew Island making most contestants fall down in the floor. View changes to everyone stepping on hot yellow sand on the west coast of Pahkitew Island. A giant TV appears showing Chris on screen.

"Hello campers, are you excited to be on another season once more?" The host said trying to raise spirits onto them.

"What I need is a million dollars. The rest are just a distraction." Eva replied with minor rage.

"I see you are still having trouble on temper issues Eva. Maybe you won't be the second eliminated this time around." This makes the buff gal glare at Chris. "Anyways, challenge today is coming to the campsite of Pahkitew. First two get a special reward."

"That's pretty easy I've known this place with my eyes closed." Jasmine said overconfident.

Chris chuckles knowing someone will say that. "I was expecting Scott or Lighting to tell me those words, but you're wrong. The island has been change almost entirely so some places are closer then you think."

"So I'm guessing we'll have to figure out ourselves." Noah stated baring no emotion.

"Nope, each path taken leads to a clue. For intense I will allow a helping hand. To every contestant's right there is a cave fill with precious fake diamonds all over..."

"Hey I remember that place." Sky interrupted the host as Dave growls.

"Don't interrupt me again Sky. This cave..." Chris shows the teens the cave keeping to narration showing pink shiny gems all over and chests. "Has treasure chests and a camper who finds a key that unlocks a chest get their next clue." His face reappears again holding an air horn. "On your mark" Most begin complaining thought was the enormous sound is heard all run off into the Gem Cave.

As we see contestants running in the background Dawn stops gazing with glee on her face. "This is outstanding!"

"Their fake aura reader." Scott retorted finding a key, but instead gets a close encounter at Topher glaring. "Oh hey... dude, no hard feelings for pushing you earlier right?" He chuckles nervously. Topher just kicks dirt into Scott eyes then walks away. "Ugh, I deserve that."

Another side is reveal along Lightning and Noah figuring out in what place a key is hiding. "Will quit following me? It's getting pretty annoying on your part." Noah confesses then looks around not seeing any sign of a chest.

Sugar just pops up eating some worms. "Golly these worms are tasty." She eats more causing the boys to shiver.

"That's just sha-nasty right there dude." Lightning spoke across the hall. "Hey can you two help me find one of those yellow objects?"

"You mean a key?" Noah look perplexed of the jock's stupidity.

"Yeah, Lightning helps you and you help Lightning."

"Look I rather am alone for now in this game and I don't want you infecting my brain." Noah leaves the area not caring for the jock.

"Dang, are thought you were cool."

Digging like a dog Jasmine finds a key in the dirt. "Got one just for me!"

"Alright let's go!" Sky eagerly runs with her friend to a chest.

"Crap, how they got a key so fast?" Dave wondered then watching Sky. "How can I gloat in her face if nothing plans out right?"

Sky heard everything what he said it's just that now is not the time to talk. Somewhere else Courtney is looking for a key. Cody walks next to her.

"Hey girl need some help?" He said smiling.

"I don't need your assistance Cody. Back then I was a C.I.T so this challenge is nothing and don't even think about going gaga for me." Courtney replied. Cody just sighs walking away wondering who else he can assist. He gazes upon his hand holding a key. Sure he could have told her, but like always wants to pick up a chick and there is plenty available this season.

The scene changes to Jasmine plus Sky opening a treasure chest. "This is too easy." Once open a swarm of angry bees attack her including friend. Leaving the treasure chest alone someone strolls to it, however the camera only captures its feet.

"Would you look at that? Somebody left a clue for me, how generous of them." Alejandro smirk grabbing the first clue and reading it. "Head deeper in the cave seeking a flashing light, next riddle on right." Pretty boy wonder off into the cave once gone the duo returns shock seeing no clue whatsoever.

"Great wasn't the dingo here?" Jasmine said frustrated. Sky gives a suspicious look knowing who did it.

 **(Lightning and Noah)**

"Great the clue is cover in chocolate. What are the odds?" Noah mumble to himself as Lightning overhears eating the chocolate. "So, where's the hint?" The jock all did is cough up a piece of it. "You ate the clue!?"

"What? The chocolate was made with protean and since Lightning knows exactly what chocolate protean is he needs it." Lightning said.

"How did I get stuck with you in the first place?" Noah shouted.

"Relax, Lightning memorized the whole thing it starts with 'Head uh…'" The over achiever just stands still in space still going as Noah just wonders how long will it take.

Scott laughs pointing his finger at them. "Next time pick a better treasure chest like me." He unlocked the chest then suddenly Fang jump scares Scott making him flee screaming, "Why this always happen to me!?" Noah picks up the clue beaming.

 **(Duncan, Amy and Sammy)**

Duncan opens a chest only for a boxing glove to punch him in the groin dropping down on the ground holding his nuts. "Ha, you're almost as terrible as my sister Samey." Amy laugh as her twin sister scowl. "Open the treasure chest Samey!" Sammy sighs opening a treasure chest front only to have bullet ants bite her right hand. She screams plus whines in agony. "Ugh, you are such a disappointment." Amy riposte. Having enough Sammy grabs the clue then throw the chest onto her sister fill with bullet ants. Mean twin scream, "You will regret this Samey!"

 **(Ella and Sugar)**

Sugar kept throwing treasure chests thinking it will open. "Darn varmint, how am I suppose to receive such an honor!?"

A sweet voice comes to saying, "Oh Sugar?" She walks next to the pageant queen holding two keys. "Would you like assistance on my behalf?"

Sugar aggressively yells, "Assistance on my BEHALF! I am tired of you trying to steal my precious spotlight!" Sugar grabs the closest chest to her slamming it on Ella's head. It was so brutal that the chest got stuck to Ella's hips making her fall. All contestants remaining gasp in horror even Eva who disapproves the crucial outcome.

"Su, Sugar? I... I thought we are friends." The princess said nervous cover in several bruises and scratches. Hair was all mess up as Sugar kept getting closer at her face.

"Friends with you?" Sugar starts to laugh hysterically. "This gal right here will never ever be friends with a dirty smelly mediocre pig! You don't even deserve to be on this show." Ella begins to sob hearing terrible her believed friend just. She felt not even being alive at this point for such depression. Heart shattered in two.

"Hey leave her alone!" Dave called out furious. With a look of menacing rage from Sugar Dave steps back a little. Pageant queen glance at Ella once more.

The princess doesn't how to feel. Somebody who she thought was good turns out to cruel I heart yet gives one last final question. "All this time trying to gain trust all for nothing?"

"Exactly, now excuse me…" Sugar steals Ella's key. "Mama got a challenge to win."

After an overwhelming encounter scene turns over to Alejandro first heading towards an elevator at close range. "Yes, first place." He gladly cheer and presses the button, however it doesn't work.

"Wait for us Al!" Shouted Noah as he and Lightning run super fast while the twin sisters are not far behind gaining closely. Sammy's right hand is completely swollen and half of Amy's face also swollen because of the bullet ants.

Alejandro keeps pressing the same button constantly. "¿Porqué esta maldito botón no funciona?" He cursed in Spanish as it was too late. The first five contestants are in the elevator taking them somewhere above. Alejandro blows a kiss to Amy causing her to blush. Sammy stays in a corner not wanting attention.

Lightning walks up to Amy asking, "Hey cheerleader did something happen or are you really that ugly? If so pretty sure you're not material." Amy gasps ready to pound at the jock, but remains silent so swelling can stop sooner.

Back in the Gem Cave almost everyone found a key to unlock each treasure chest closest to them. Courtney got green jelly all over her body. She waves her arms shrieking in desperation. An angry squirrel throw an acorn at Topher's face then shaking its fist before leaving the chest. Everything went fine for Cody as Sugar got a small time bomb. She tosses to Brick who catches it disarming the bomb.

"I didn't know that you can do that Brick." Dawn said in a calm voice.

"Well after our season debut I decided on one more military round up just to have fresh ideas. You can never go wrong with training." Brick told. Both decide to team up running towards the elevator until stop realizing of a long line. "Guess we have to wait."

The order is from last to first Brick, Dawn, Cody, Courtney, Sugar, Topher, Eva, Jasmine, and Sky.

 **(Amy, Sammy, Lightning, Noah, and Alejandro)**

The five get out of a gassy green elevator. All start to gag plus cough while except Noah who just walk past them. "Sha-dang, didn't think that chocolate protean will disrupt the Lightning very simply."

"You never think that's the huge problem." Noah said earning a glare from Lightning.

Another TV screen pops up revealing Chris. "Welcome campers, you are the first ones entering…" camera zooms in on Chris's diabolical face. "The Maze of Horror!"" Dramatic music spikes up as the contestants quiver except Noah.

"How long it took you to come off with an awesome name like that?" Noah asked the host.

"I don't need sarcastic comments from you Noah." Chris glared then presumably smiles again content. "There are flashlights right on a table to everyone's left. You'll be using it to walk around the Maze of Horror figuring where the exit is." The gang was about to go in until Chris stops them. "Hold up one more things I should mention. In the past Scuba-Bear replaced a malfunctioning animatronic that went all crazy. I send some interns in there to investigate, but never came back." Music of tension play as the contestants gulp in worry. "Don't worry as long the animatronic doesn't find you are golden. Now, go!"

Alejandro is first to grab a flashlight afterward to the Maze of Horror. Follow by Lightning and Noah in second as the twin sisters in third.

Most of the contestants have gotten onto the elevator ready for their next challenge whiles the rest difficult to find a key.

"Come on how hard it is to find a stupid key?" Scott complains finally escaping from the clutches of Fang. Still searching he stumbles on Dave plus Duncan finding two keys. Quickly thinking he swipes from Dave laughing about his victory.

"Hey I found that first!" Dave shouted steam to get beaten by a devious rat.

"Just like my Papi use to say snooze you lose." Scott laughs once more.

 **(Inside the Maze of Horror)**

Black, pure darkness from this spine chilling maze as the five campers holding their flashlight gasp at broken robotic parts on the floor. Despite some hating each other no one could make a sound due to the fact a rampaging animatronic is somewhere hiding. Walking slowly they come across a three way path. One left, middle, and of course the right. Alejandro tells the gang to go forward, however Amy drags Sammy to the right.

"Don't listen to them Samey I know exactly where's the exit."

"You say that every single time yet we still get lost." Sammy told the truth much to her sister's demise.

Totally disgusted Amy couldn't retain her volume saying, "Ugh, which is totally not true. Besides it is not like you can follow directions with a dysfunctional brain like yourself."

Sammy gasps then scowls. The twins kept walking not knowing they have provoked a shadowy figure stalking them. Suddenly deep breathing is heard. Once Amy and Sammy turn around a black bear with blue eyes, super sharp teeth and a green hat on top jump scares the screen causing it to go static. **[1]**

"Well that's not good." Chris commented sitting on chair next Chef. It appears they are in the camping site. There are two cabins that like from the first season to the right while on the left is another spa hotel. "Will the twins survive? How the others can climb back up with Lightning, Noah, and Alejandro in the lead? Find out after the break."

 **(Commercial Break)**

Nine contestants quickly leave the elevator grabbing flashlights then stopping hearing the screams of Amy and Sammy.

"What was that!?" Brick shriek in panic mode.

"That sounded like Amy and Sammy." Jasmine answered concern for her friend wondering what happen. The TV reappear Chris usual smile.

"You are correct Jasmine, seems like they got caught by the malfunction animatronic." The campers recognized he didn't care due to how calm his voice is.

"You're just going to leave them there!?" Sky shockingly said.

"I don't need to because know you guys at least one go find them."

"What do you mean by animatronic?" Dawn ask concern to the news.

"Oh, that's right I haven't told you guys yet. Long story short a malfunction rampaging animatronic is lurking around the Maze of Horror so it seems like the twins are in a pickle. So off to it campers this is still a half hour show." The TV turns off as Brick starts to shiver of fright.

"We have to walk in the dark that creepy pure darkness of dark?" Brick gets into a fetal position as the rest give odd looks.

Courtney rolls her eyes walking forward. "I have no time for this. If we all want to get safely I suggest every in taken onto a group." Most of the contestants like the idea as they circle around her.

"Yeah, rather go alone then be stuck with you." Eva confesses getting a head start.

Before the group leaves Jasmine grabs Sky's arm. "I'm going after Sammy and Amy just follow them to not get caught." Her friend gives a thumb up as scene changes to trio Alejandro, Lightning, and Noah in the Maze of Horror using flashlights to guide them. It is barely able to see faces of the campers.

"So Alejandro tell me, do you know where we are going because I'm totally eager of wondrous leadership skills you have." Noah said showing little expression on his face from changing.

Al didn't like having Noah around neither Lightning who just keeps flexing his muscles every five seconds; however he needs to be patient for at least a closer trust. After all he is a huge target of becoming cannon fodder.

"Maybe we should ask that dude over there." Lightning pointed his flashlight to a dead corpse rotten in bones no flesh neither blood. The trio is now more anxious getting out. Upon further they spot something glowing.

"Hey I see a light!" Alejandro said eagerly.

"Out of the way Lightning wants to have some action." The over-achiever is out from Maze of Horror first follow by Alejandro plus Noah. View resembles that of Pahkitew Island grounds showing the dirt, tall trees, and a small hill with train tracks?

"When I watch this I don't remember train tracks." Alejandro confesses.

The bookworm walks a little further. "Well Chris did say that he change some things from this island." Suddenly, a rumbling sound is heard, brakes screech and hiss on tracks. Most importantly a loud whistle sound wave revealing a rusty brown train zooming on Chef driving it and then stop to yell out, "All aboard!"

Running up hill all boys sit tight in the seats of compartment number one. Chef approaches them saying, "Congratulation maggots, and first three to take spot on winning that reward. Stay in your seat waiting for five more losers to come so I can start the train again." He leaves the scene while each boy relaxes. Despite horrible outlook inside this train is almost luxury.

 **Inside Maze of Horror**

"At least I know the walls aren't close in then koalas will be running." Jasmine talk to herself keeping mind off on how dark it is then hears a bratty teenager whining.

"This is your fault Samey we should have stayed with the others." Amy retorted.

"You wanted to be leader." Sammy told the truth.

"Hello, you have to give me advice that's why nobody asks for your help back home." Both are tied in rope together. Jasmine comes in happy to see her friend.

"Sammy still is okay. Don't worry I'll get you out. Unknotting rope is easy task." Jasmine said freeing both.

"Thanks Jas…" Amy pushes her sister to floor before show gratitude.

"It was nice for you to rescue me." The mean twin said trying to act nice.

"If you weren't tying up with your sister any doubt in my mind I wouldn't release you." Jasmine spoke harshly making Amy gasp. Abruptly, metal footsteps can be heard. The gals look behind gazing upon the black bear animatronic carrying a pass out Brick, Dawn, Cody, and Sky. The animatronic stops in its tracking come across at Jasmine. Putting down the mess up campers which are severely scratched due to metal sharp claws it roars ready to attack a new victim. "Amy and Sammy, go now I'll take care of this robot." You didn't have to tell them twice as they run. "Bring it on Winnie!" The black bear as well as Jasmine charge at each other.

Outlook turns around to Courtney, Topher, and Sugar heavily panting. "That thing moved so fast." Courtney says resting on the cold floor. Footsteps are heard yet not coming from the group. Courtney and Topher hug each other shrieking then Sugar come in hugging them extremely tight. Person reveal behind footsteps is Eva with her flashlight smirking at Courtney.

"Well, look who lost some of her members."

Courtney shot a glare saying, "Shut up Eva you probably couldn't handle that thing we saw."

"I don't think you should underestimate her strength." Topher said trying to prevent a scene.

"Oh please be not like she can bust down a wall and suddenly expose an exit to escape this maze."

Hearing a challenge Eva takes a few steps forward then taps on few parts of a wall. Rapidly, she pushes it knocking it down completely becoming pile of stones show Land of Pahkitew Island causing Courtney to jaw drop until Sugar closes her mouth.

We come across Jasmine punching face of the black bear animatronic. It uses its right metal claw to scratch her left arm. She aches in pain, but holds it tackling the bear down. She notices an off switch inside the mouth. Extending her arm inside the robot tries to chomp her hand, but thinking quickly she swipes away. "Looks I'm going to call you Metal-Bear." She said before it slaps her to be in a safe distance. Metal-Bear calls out three small mini versions of him to attack Jasmine. This didn't flick the Australian outback as she quickly gives a swift punch to two of them destroying completely. Last one she throws it to Metal-Bear, who just chomps it breaking into two. With this opportunity she uses her left leg to kick some teeth out then reaches the off button. Metal-Bear's eyes are instantly gone meaning Jasmine has won. At that moment the four campers awake.

Brick gets up first asking, "What happen, last thing I remember is this black bea..." He screams seeing Metal-Bear on the ground.

"It's okay Brick I took care of it."

"Did you get hurt?" Sky asks worry for her friend.

"Well it wasn't as easy you can see." Jasmine demonstrates showing a few scars around her body especially the big one on her left arm. The camera presents feet only of four people running then stopping. The feet belong to Dave, Duncan, Ella, and Scott reuniting with the crowd.

"We heard noises did anything happen." Dave asks.

"Really, Duncan concern for somebody else's safety besides himself?" Cody question suspiciously.

"It would be a bad idea to go solo in this maze so yeah I came for myself." Duncan answered rudely.

Dawn walk up to him grabbing his hand gently. "Its fine on how you feel…"

Duncan interrupts her saying, "I don't need aura reading thank you very much."

Scott runs to find an exit calling the others. "Hey, we are probably far behind let's get a move on!"

Camera changes to Noah, Lightning, and Alejandro are playing cards with Chef. Alejandro puts in the center a yellow card with number four on it. Noah then throws a red four. Lightning has three cards putting one in center shouting, "One, ha Lightning is about to make a touchdown." The rest grown tired of Lightning's stupidity.

"Dude, you have to say dos not one." Noah explained.

"Lightning has never heard of such word."

Alejandro steps in help out. "Dos mean two in Spanish. Rules say you must shout dos once you have two cards in hand then might win." **[2]**

Before Lightning makes another question Courtney, Eva, Sugar, and Topher arrive onto the train. Chef stands up ready to talk. "Welcome to your next challenge. Sit down and shut up while waiting for one more." It wasn't too soon before Amy plus Sammy arrives as well. "Sorry girls, but there I only room for one more camper."

"Please you might as well give me my seat now." Amy says making Chef slight pissed.

"I don't like maggots who think there too well for nothing." Chef instantly kicks her off the train. Rest of contestants comes up to the hill. "Sorry ladies unless you want the reward better start jogging." He laughs closing the door walking up to his station starting the train. Compartment One has eight seats one table. Topher and Sammy take the last two on left; Eva and Sugar are in front of them. In the right side Noah and Lightning sit in the back while Alejandro with Courtney sit in front looking away not wanting to look at the charmer's face who just grins of joy.

Chef talks through the speakers saying, "Listen up maggots you eight have an advantage for being here…" They all cheer happily until, "Pipe down I wasn't done talking. Now here is your final challenge. In each compartment there is a small TV screen on every seat. It will pop a multiple choice question. Get it correct advance to next compartment, get it wrong; well let's just say it will leave a shock." He laughs turning off speakers.

"Okay this should be fun." Noah sarcastically said to himself followed by reading the question. "What is the square root of onion? 28, carrot, shallots, or pie? Okay who makes these kinds of questions?" **[3]**

The eight campers keep thinking until them here a ding-ding coming from the door opening. "Sha-bam, score one for the Lightning!" Once door closes each give perplexed looks wondering how did he answer that question?

"There is no way somebody with the size of a peanut was able to answer that so fast!" Courtney annoyingly spoke accidently hitting the wrong answer causing her to get a painful electric shock causing the rest to gasp except Sugar who just laughs.

"That's what you get. Now watch as I give the right answer." Sugar touches an answer immediately getting electrocuted.

"Let me guess Sugar you thought it was 28." Noah said expressionless.

"No" She lied. The door open ups again for Sammy smiling with glee.

"I say we work together then at the final compartment everyone for themselves agreed?" Alejandro suggest as everybody nods in agreement.

The remaining ten campers still walk to the campsite some more tired then others. "Sorry, but I need to sit down for a moment." Dawn apologize sitting next to a tree getting some rest.

"Pfft, weak" Scott scoff as Amy, Dave, and Ella also sit down. Sky walks up to Dave ready for conversation until Dawn stops her tracks.

"Now is not the time."

"Then when Dawn?"

Duncan just keeps on standing then watches Ella depress and alone. He wonders off somewhere in the forest. Back to the train its compartment one opens door as all six campers take their seats. Lightning plus Sammy get shock meaning they got a wrong answer giving chance to others.

"What is the name of this train? Chris Express, McLean Express, Millionaire Express or Chef Express?" Topher said to himself then looks at Sammy and Lightning. "How did you two not get the right answer?" Sammy just shrug while the jock didn't pay attention. "It's obviously McLean Express he always a train to name it like that." The wannabe closes his mouth, however it is too late. Every single camper gets it right moving onto last compartment. "Dang it!"

All sit down reading the question at same time. "What is Chris's favorite instrument? Each carefully consider about the answer.

"Lightning knows what it is. Clearly Chris's favorite instrument is mayonnaise!" Lightning gladly presses it getting a much more powerful shock then before making him fall. "Guess mayonnaise is not an instrument." **[4]**

Others didn't get so lucky either such as Courtney, Eva, Alejandro, and Noah. Sammy gets her answer right allowing the last door to open. Realizing this Topher tackles Sammy into the next room where Chef is driving. Chef pulls on the brakes stopping the train. "Just in time you may get off the train." He said. Once both contestants get off they see campsite. Left is where the Spa Hotel is while regular cabins are placed in the right.

Chris pops up to the two. "Topher and Samey, congrats on being the first two back at the island's campsite." Both teens cheer for winning. "Now before I give you two the reward I need the others here pronto." Chef plus rest of campers in train get out mostly disappointed in not winning that special reward Chris said. Lightning falls again due of so much electricity.

 **(Commercial Break)**

Back where we left off all campers have gather around watching a rather annoyed Chris. He sighs truly sad what he can't do today. "I warn the producers that the tri-challenge would waste too much time. I mean couldn't you people be faster. This is a half hour show after all."

"Wait second does that mean we ran out of time?" Cody asks.

"Yes Cody, since these challenges took so long nobody is eliminated." Chris answered. The contestants cheer until Chris blows his air horn. "Oh you think I'm done. This pretty much upset me so to make things happy again everyone will be sleeping in the cabins tonight except Samey and Topher who were first two making it here. Girls sleep in one cabin while guys sleep in another. The outhouse confessional is over there so if you need anything to get off your chest fill free to confess." The camera switches to the outhouse then back to everyone leaving.

"Switch with me now Samey or else!" Amy threatened her sister grabbing by the shirt.

"Or else what?" Came Jasmine protecting her friend. Amy just leaves agitated.

CONFESSIONALS

*Static*

Sammy- "Thank goodness Jasmine is here to protect me if not well…" She thinks for a moment wondering what will happen. "Let's just say no words can describe my sister's torture."

*Static*

Jasmine- "Do I like helping Sammy? Of course she is my after all. Problem is that this gal can't be watching her every minute. She needs to learn how to defend herself."

*Static*

Alejandro seems very calm. "What are the chances of me making it far? Very limited I should propose, but no matter these people don't know what will hit them."

*Static*

Sky sighs worrying about Dave. "I only came back for Dave yet Dawn keeps telling me to wait. What does she mean by that? I don't understand."

*Static*

Sugar glares at the screen. "Great now that 'princess' Ella is still here I can't have fun. Seriously Chris, if you hate her so much why you brought her back?"

*Static*

END CONFESSIONALS

It is night as we so the boys and girls go to their respective cabins. Somehow what was left the boat still had their belongings intact so Chris decided to give it back because of the producer's safeties. Then we watch inside the Spa Hotel where Topher and Sammy are having fine cuisine. Sammy decides to do some small talk.

"So Topher, what brings you back?" She asks politely.

Topher wipes some food from his mouth with a napkin then replies. "Look Samey I'm not interested in anything you and I are here because we won. No need to talk to me or give me questions let's just go our separate ways."

The perplexed Sammy didn't quite comprehend. "Okay, I do not know where that came from, but you do realize my name is Sammy not Samey right?"

"Of course…" Topher answered making her smile. "But I don't care good night." This makes her frown as he leaves table to bed.

CONFESSIONAL

*Static*

Topher looks around to make sure nobody is listening neither close to the outhouse. "Look being mean to Samey wasn't a good strategy nevertheless I need to keep secret. Last season I was out because of my own ignorance thinking I can outsmart Chris when even Scarlett couldn't do that. Still I want to host a show exactly like his so my goal is to win the million dollars! With that cash grab I can easily by my own island, make a better show to retire Chris McLean for good! Watch out Total Drama Topher won't back down from this fight!"

*Static*

END CONFESSIONAL

Chris is standing at same elimination ceremony spot from last season. He is smiling excited for this new competitive game. "Looks like Topher are out to get me. He'll probably fail though." He laughs "Will Topher bring his A game? Shall Dave except Sky's apology or throw it into the cannon? What will come of Scott, Courtney, and Duncan? Lastly, can Samey finally stand up to her sister? All these questions will be answer next time on Total… Drama… Back On Track!"


	2. Episode 2- Shocking Tracks

**No excuses this time, just enjoy this chapter of Back on Track. Really had fun with this chapter so enjoy.**

"Last time on Total Drama Back on Track!" Chris said over a shot of him in the docks, the capstone theme blooming in background. "We brought back 18 campers once more for a chance at the million dollars," He said showing a montage of the contestants in the boat then presumably crashes. "Once back they had to go through several challenges," In the montage are several scenes with campers in the Gem Cave and Maze of Horror. "Others did excellent," Alejandro swipes the clue from Jasmine when she leaves. "The rest did hilariously terrible!" Chris laughs as it displays Amy and Sammy screaming from Metal-Bear. "In the end Topher and Samey were victorious being the first two to get back to camp," Topher and Sammy are cheering. "However thanks to the teens I had couldn't eliminate any due to time." Montage is over displaying Chris walking. "What possible challenges I can come up next? Find out right now on Total... Drama… Back on Track!"

 **(Intro)**

It is day, the camera zooms inside the boy's cabin showing them sleeping. All look like they are sleeping peacefully especially Scott on how he snores, but there is one person that is still awake. Dave, having his long black pajamas and gray shirt tries finding a comfortable spot to no avail.

CONFESSIONAL

*Static*

Dave sighs resisting on not falling asleep. "I couldn't sleep last night. Not just because on how gross the beds are," he shivers just thinking about it "But the fact that Sky is here. She stabbed my heart kissing me then finding out she have a boyfriend come on who does that!? Nevertheless don't want to become new Amy I just want to teach Sky a lesson about messing with me."

*Static*

END CONFESSIONAL

Around the girl's cabin they also are sleeping until Chris shouts from the speaker causing Eva to hit her head hard on the roof. "Attention campers report to the mess hall in five minutes for your next challenge!"

"He is so lucky I can't maul him." Eva said tired.

"I don't think that's very nice. Maybe is a fun challenge." Ella suggested to Eva. The rest of the girls look at her odd.

CONFESSIONAL

*Static*

Sugar- "Doesn't she know by now that acting all nice isn't going to work anymore? Jeez, I would have love to see her go yesterday just like the time I won Miss Honey Pageant back at home beating up all those good for..."

*Static*

Eva- "I don't know much about Ella, but she looks untrustworthy. Nobody is that nice to people at all even to Chris."

*Static*

END CONFESSIONALS

The campers arrive to the mess hall trying to chow down Chef's awful repulsive garbage meal. Only Brick plus Scott seem to at least eat it.

"Ugh, I can't eat this crud!" Amy said walking to a trashcan near her until Chef pops out offended.

"Did you insult my cooking!?

Amy trembles responding, "No, of course not your food is totally awesome." To make sure Chef left she takes a bite which works then spits it out when he is not around. Several campers laugh as she sits back down. Chris then comes in ready to start.

"Campers come outside for a moment." The cast leaves mess hall into campsite where Topher and Sammy are found standing. Chris then explains more detail. "Alright since yesterday we ran out of time now I shall give Topher and Samey their reward, making their own team!" Rest of contestants gasps shock except Noah who probably saw it coming. "You heard me right now Topher and Samey," Chris takes out of his pocket revealing a coin to which has Chris's plus back of letters TD meaning total drama. "Heads or tails!"

Topher quickly reacted saying, "Heads!"

"I guess I'm tails then." Sammy said.

"Everybody knows that Samey you don't have to pick out the obvious." Amy retorted. Chris flips the coin up in the air then putting back in his hand revealing the winner.

"Heads, Topher you get to go first, but here comes a twist. I said you both will pick eight members, however to cause more laughs both have to decide which camper shall be in your opponent's team." Chris said. Sammy did not see that coming though Topher grins liking the idea.

CONFESSIONAL

*Static*

Topher- "I'm okay on Chris portray the way he did now that's smart. This gives me a better plan. Give Samey the worst people to team up with. I mean let's face if she won that coin toss obviously I'll get Amy as a teammate."

*Static*

END CONFESSIONAL

"Who is going to be in Samey's teaming first Topher? Choose wisely dude." Chris said.

Topher looks from side to side wondering who he should, but pretty sure by now it's obvious. "I think Amy will be a perfect choice for Samey." The contestants gasp once more then shot very glares to him as he gulps. Amy walks up to her sister then pushes her to the ground.

"Sorry my arm slipped." Amy lied to everyone.

CONFESSIONALS

*Static*

Topher- "Maybe that was a bad move to my strategy. There go a few alliances to make."

*Static*

Amy is tense for what happen. "Topher is going to pay! Yes, it is refreshing humiliating and showing how my sister Samey is, but I wanted alone time for myself!" She bangs her head on the wall.

*Static*

"What have I've done to Topher for him to be so cruel against me?" Sammy shyly confesses. "Guess not everyone has a soft side after all."

*Static*

END CONFESSIONALS

"Samey, since Topher gave your worst nightmare to a reality…" Chris is about to continue, but is cut off by Topher.

"You are not helping Chris!"

"That's not in my job description Topher now shut it. Samey needs to think." The host smiles at her waiting.

"Well, uh… maybe…" Despite getting Amy, Sammy does not want to pick a bad candidate.

"Ugh, can't you speak proper english?" Amy asks mean.

"I think Scott will be an excellent choice for Topher." Sammy said. Scott looks shock upon hearing his name so soon though he just scoffs walking to Topher.

CONFESSIONAL

*Static*

Topher- "A very interesting choice I see. Though is a very good player he does have a bad reputation on himself for sabotaging his own teams back in season 4. Better keep my eye on him just in case,"

*Static*

END CONFESSIONAL

"I'm going to give Jasmine to Samey." Topher says as the Australian gladly nods in agreement standing on left side of her friend.

Amy grits her teeth. "Excuse me while I use the bathroom for a moment."

"Thank you Topher as I give Duncan to you." Sammy offer as Duncan grins making his way to Topher's team.

"Looks like I'm going to have some fun." Duncan cracks his knuckles making Topher scared while Scott rolls his eyes.

"Don't press your luck punk." Scott answers back.

Topher now has a hard time to pick. So many choices to ruin Sammy's team like Eva because she is strong though aggressive, but having to powerful brawns can make him a disadvantage. Dawn is cannon fodder at least that's what he thinks, Dave is an interesting choice, but he runs out of time due to Chris's impatient. So he finally decides to give Sammy the one and only Lightning. In a turn of events Sammy actually smirks at the Chris wannabe giving him a curious look.

CONFESSIONAL

*Static*

Sammy- "I'm not attacking like my sister just showing Topher a piece of my mind. Still can't believe he did not figure it out yet."

*Static*

END CONFESSIONAL

"I choose Courtney to be in Topher's team." Saying this Courtney glares at Duncan while he look fiercely at Scott who stare angrily back. Some of the campers were caught by surprise at Sammy's plan.

CONFESSIONALS

*Static*

Topher (frustrated) - "Ugh, cannot believe I didn't see that coming. Well played Samey, well played."

*Static*

Courtney- "Am I upset on what Samey did? Of course I am! Though I do admit it was clever. Two boys that use to have a crush on me or probably still do can cause conflict." She realizes coming up with an idea. "Or it can give me a huge advantage!"

*Static*

"Maybe I still have a crush on Courtney." Scott admitted. "The only problem is that lousy Duncan. I bet he just wants her back. He was a jealous of me back in season five and probably still has since then. If he calls Courtney princess even once he is off this island!"

*Static*

END CONFESSIONALS

It is Topher's turn again as he immediately chooses Alejandro for Sammy's team. The Spaniard walks up to them content saying, "It is a pleasure to be in your team Sammy."

"You know my name?" Sammy astonish questioned.

"Why of course I remember a beautiful name from a pretty lady." Alejandro rubs his hand onto Sammy's cheek making her blush. "May I give a suggestion?"

"Sure" Sammy said then Al whispers something into her ear. Jasmine doesn't like this one bit so she grabs him before finishing whispering. "Eva!" The unofficial team leader shouted.

"Well that is a certain surprise." Eva stood perplexed, but continues on to her team.

"Welcome to the team Eva!" Topher excitedly says. Eva doesn't pay attention at all. "Yeah that's the spirit! Ella I choose you!" Ella gladly skips to Sammy's team.

"Then I'll give you Dave." Sammy responded.

Topher looks at the remaining campers Sugar, Sky, Noah, Brick, Dawn, and Cody. Noah is reading his book, Brick is doing push-ups, Dawn is meditating on a rock, and Sugar found a cabbage from somewhere. He comes up with an idea, however it might make more enemies yet he didn't think about it. "I pick Sugar!" This causes Sugar to stop eating her cabbage looking at Ella fiercely who hides behind Jasmine then rapidly runs up to Topher grabbing his shirt lifting him up.

"Why the donkey will you put me with her in a team!?" Sugar shouted raising her left fist ready to punch, but Alejandro and Lightning grab her to make sure nothing gets too ugly. "Let me at him! He deserves it!"

Topher softly dusts himself off. "So glad she is not in our team right guys?" He looks at his teammates who stare and nod in disagreement. "Oh come on!" Sky approaches to him tapping on his left shoulder making him turn around. "Yes?"

"While you were busy with Sugar Samey said my name so I'm your teammate." Sky quickly walks to Dave excited to be teammates. "Hey Dave, I see your hair grew back pretty fast!" Dave just mumbles to himself some words before leaving. He accidently slips falling to ground. The athlete just sighs.

"Alright, that's enough choosing I'm getting bored." Chris mention impatient. "So this is what we are going to do. Noah and Brick go to Samey's side as Cody and Dawn to Topher's side." Just like that the four remaining campers went to their respective teams. "Alright now everybody meet me at the train station to travel to our challenge for today." The scene changes to the campers inside McLean Express compartment 1. "As you can see for rest of the season we'll be traveling by train or better known as the McLean Express! So, now for your team names get ready. Topher's team will now be calling Treacherous Trains!" A murky green symbol appears presenting a train. "As for Samey's shall now be call Trick Trackers!" A red symbol appears with a train track facing diagonally up.

"Couldn't pick better names Chris?" Noah asks not caring for an answer.

"It goes with the theme so shut it!" Chris responds very annoyed. "Now Treacherous Trains will be sitting in compartment 1 right here as well as Trick Trackers will be sitting in compartment 2. Once we get to our destination the doors will open automatically. See ya!" Chris leaves and so does Trick Trackers to their respective compartment. Treacherous Trains sit down except for Topher who has to stand because there only eight seats available.

"Sorry noob, looks like your standing up for the road." Duncan said stretching his legs relaxing sitting right next to Dave.

"No worries Duncan as long my team is in tip top shape we'll be winning these challenge!" Topher exclaimed.

CONFESSIONALS

*Static*

Topher- "I need my team's trust if not my whole game is destroyed. So what I made probably a few enemies on team Trick Trackers, ha! They can't touch me!"

*Static*

"I don't know where Topher got such a big head, but the most responsible person who should lead this team is me!" Courtney exclaims. "Obviously I'm more capable of anything and better what he does!"

*Static*

Duncan- "I'm pretty sure Scott and Courtney are going to have problems with me. Do I care? Heck no, I only came back to show these numskulls I still have the bad boy in me!"

*Static*

END CONFESSIONALS

Compartment 2 is where Trick Trackers begin to take their seats. Amy forces Sammy to sit with her while Ella tries to sit with Alejandro, but Sugar pushes her making her fall.

"No way Ella, that chunk of goodness is mine!" Sugar shouts at the princess then proceeds to dreamily gaze at Alejandro making him feel uncomfortable.

"Ella over here!" Brick says waving to her. She gets up sitting next to the cadet.

"Thank you for being a gentleman Brick." Ella thanked.

"No worries Ella just helping a soldier out."

Jasmine sits next to Noah who is reading a book. "What your reading mate?" She asks politely.

"Probably something you wouldn't understand."

"I'm pretty sure I have a higher intelligence then crocodiles just tell me."

Before Noah can say Lightning interrupts him. "Hey Noah and Jasmine try to count how many push-ups the Lightning can do." Lightning rapidly does push-ups as Noah snickers.

"What's so funny?" Jasmine asks to Noah.

"Let me tell a joke. What does it take when you eat Chef's cooking and doing push-ups on a running train?"

"Don't really have a clue, but…" Before Jasmine can say anything more we hear Lightning throwing up on the floor yelling, "Sha-bleagh!" Rest of the team see this disgusted on what Lightning did on the floor.

"Ugh, gross! Samey go get mop quickly." Amy tells her sister though she hesitates. "Now!" Sammy finally gets up searching for a mop.

Back to compartment number 1 Dave and Cody are talking with each other. The symbol of Treacherous Trains appears on left screen.

"Dude, that's totally mess up what Sky, did to you." Cody said as the germophobe nods. "You sure you won't forgive even if she apologizes?"

Dave sighs feeling empty inside. "I don't know. As much as I hate her deep down there something that makes…" He became lost in thought not knowing what else to say.

Cody gives a confident smile. "Dude, you're talking to the man who knows how to attract the ladies! Tell you what I'll help you out getting back together Sky."

Those last words hit Dave really hard in his heart though he smiles again regaining stamina. "Please even if I wanted to get back with Sky I'm pretty sure you're not a lady's man. Besides aren't you with Sierra?" He said jokingly.

Despite the joke Cody awkwardly laughs then says, "It's kind of complicated for you to understand."

Courtney does small talk with Sky discussing strategy for the challenge. Scott and Duncan never look at each other not even for a second as for Dawn and Eva it got a little difficult for them to speak. Since Dawn can read auras she knows what Eva has been through and why see has anger issues; however she didn't want to speak about so soon especially with witnesses around. The McLean express finally stopped as the teens walk out of the train. It seems like a normal forest with trees and landscape. Both teams look at one another confused thinking this is one of Chris' jokes.

"Chris, you better have a good reason for this or I'll crush you!" Eva exclaimed with anger yelling at nothing. Courtney walks up to her annoyed.

"Eva if you want to stay in the game stops being a total bull!" The shout from Courtney makes Eva want to punch her face. The female bully readies her fist making rest of her teammates gasp; however Courtney still stays there glaring. Eva sighs then walks to her teammates who step back a little.

CONFESSIONALS

*Static*

"Eva seriously needs to take a chill pill." Courtney stated in a matter of fact tone. "She couldn't last two episodes her only season. In that case, she can be fodder or a threat."

*Static*

Eva slams her fist on right leg gently. "Why did I even sign up for this, is only a matter of time before I lose again." She gives a puzzle look then regains her confidence. "What am I saying? I'm the toughest competitor in this game and whoever messes with me gets hurt deeply."

END CONFESSIONALS

Suddenly, purple smoke out of nowhere arises in front of the campers. Once clear, it reveals Chris and Chef in black ninja costumes. Many of the teens snicker at the sight.

"What's with the Halloween costume McLean?" Duncan asks still trying to hold his laughter.

The host takes off his mask showing his gorgeous face to the audience. "One, this isn't a Halloween costume. Two, this is part of your first challenge of this season."

"Get to the point!" Courtney yelled earning a glare from Chris.

"Fine, this challenge is call Ninja Stars. For this event each team must wear their respected team color uniforms meaning that murky green for Treacherous Trains and red for Trick Trackers." Chris shows the suits that Chef handed to him while speaking. "These are in the middle of the forest..." Before he can continue Sammy interrupts him asking a question.

"Uh, Chris how do we find them in this huge forest I mean we just got here?"

"If you let me finish I'll tell you Samey." Chris responded still smiling.

"Ugh, haven't you heard of manners Samey?" Amy commented with disgust not even looking at her twin sister. Chris thanks Amy for being so nice plus generous.

CONFESSIONALS

*Static*

Sammy sighs depress knowing how long she has put up with her sister. "Why can't I catch a break!?" She raises her hands in the air feeling innocent.

END CONFESSIONALS

Chris tosses a map to Jasmine plus Topher continuing to explain the challenge. "These maps will help you find ninja costumes. Here are the rules in Ninja Stars…" Chris holds up what looks like a silver small shuriken. "Each ninja suit has five of these shrikes. Option number one, eliminated a player by throwing a shuriken at their ninja suit, observe." He throws one at Chef, then in less then one second a huge volt of blue electricity shocks Chef knocking him down flat. Most of the campers gasp or cringe seeing the pain while Chris just laughs hysterically. He turns around to face concern camper's faces making his smile grow even wider. "If one team eliminates all their opponents they win or you can go with option number two, head to the safe zone which is the train. There you can't be harm and whoever does try is automatically eliminated."

Another gasps of campers is heard except Lightning. "There is sha-no way is Lightning putting on some dorky costume!" He says to the host.

"Did I forget to mention that whoever refuses to wear it disqualifies his or her team." Chris said as we see Trick Trackers glaring at Lightning.

"Sha-whatever let's just get this over with."

"Alright with no more interruptions time to race!" Chris indicated pointing to the forest as both teams run.

 **To make sure nobody is lost here are the teams:**

 **Treacherous Trains:** Duncan, Cody, Topher, Dave, Scott, Courtney, Eva, Sky, and Dawn

 **Trick Trackers:** Noah, Alejandro, Brick, Lightning, Amy, Sammy, Jasmine, Ella and Sugar

 **Treacherous Trains**

The team finally makes it to their pile putting on their murky green ninja suits. Duncan looks actually happy to be putting them on. He grabs his five shrikes ready for the hunt. Once on, Topher calls his team for strategy. "Alright guys this is ninja theme challenge."

"We already know that genius Chris already told us. You don't have to point it out." Courtney says out of pure jealously.

Topher ignores her by continuing to speak. "I suggest we all split up in groups of one and if we happen to find each other we'll group up." Everyone nods in agreement especially since they don't have to put up with each other except Courtney.

"That's a terrible idea! We should be in groups of two just in case one of us gets hit." She says walking next to Topher. The Chris wannabe glares at her as she stares back.

"Courtney, you need to know how to be a team member. You want to achieve goals in life get your act together."After Topher calls out Courtney he did a few back flips then disappear into the forest. The type A stand their confuse yet disturb as rest of her teammates go on their way.

CONFESSIONALS

*Static*

"Learn how to be a team member, as if!" Courtney scoffed to that remark Topher made. "He properly gets it from Chris with his insane ego. I should be leading this team! All he care last season was to replace Chris' job. Furthermore…" We fast forward this scene because of how long she talks and complains.

END CONFESSIONALS

Trick Trackers already got into their red ninja suites. Jasmine instructed them to be in groups of two except her, Alejandro and Brick who are the most skill in their team and couldn't take any risks. Brick is alone jogging through the forest having one shuriken on his right hand.

CONFESSIONALS

*Static*

"In this game I believe heading to the train is the safest and not go after every soldier from Treacherous Trains." Brick stated still in his red ninja costume. "Don't want to get electrocuted or let the team down."

END CONFESSIONALS

Soon Brick is finds Courtney talking to herself about how much her teams are complete idiots. Taking this opportunity Brick throws a shuriken at her electrocuting the former C.I.T falling onto ground. "Ma'am, you should have kept quieter." Brick runs off leaving Courtney to scream in frustration. The scene changes to Noah and Lightning walking carefully holding their shrikes in position.

"Man this is boring. Lightning needs some action, especially with you around holding me back." Lightning says including an annoyed look on his face. Noah bluntly stares at him.

"I still wonder how I got stuck with you." Noah hears a strange sound from up ahead indicating that someone is coming. He grabs Lightning into a bush for cover.

"What's up with you dude?" Lightning asks as Noah pushes a finger on his lips telling him to shush it. "Please, Lightning doesn't need you he can take of anything out there." He gets up from the bush shouting, "Sha-bam!" Before getting electrocuted by a shuriken thrown at him collapse onto ground.

"Alright, I know there is two of you in that bush show yourself." Said voice to Noah as the bookworm peeks through seeing Cody waiting to attack. Quick thinking, Noah angles his shuriken at a tree then throws it. The screen closes black only showing Cody's eyes for at least two seconds then normal again once the shuriken hits another tree. Observing it Cody is able to dodge the shuriken by using the matrix. Once free he spots Noah making for an escape, but since Noah is not so athletic the tech geek is able to hit.

"Two points for the Codemiester." Cody chuckled to himself walking up an unconscious Noah. His celebration is over too soon getting hit in the back causing to fall right next to his enemy. Camera zooms in to Alejandro sitting on a branch on top of a tree.

"How romantic." Alejandro chuckles looking at two lying down next to each other as he swiftly jumps off walking up to them then snatches their remaining shrikes for his gain for a total of ten on him.

CONFESSIONALS

*Static*

"My plan is simple." Alejandro confesses to the audience. "Stay up in the trees out of plain sight. That way nobody can spot me and I can easily head back to the train safe."

END CONFESSIONALS

Ella in her red ninja suit skips across the forest happily. Despite knowing this is a challenge she couldn't bring herself to harm anyone. What she didn't know is that Duncan has been following her for quite some time. He chuckles to himself saying, this is going to be way easy." The delinquent jumps out of hiding spot unleashing a battle cry making the princess turn around frighten. "You are so gone princess." Duncan raises his shuriken looking at how terrify Ella is. A few seconds past as Duncan struggles to actually throw the shuriken. "Aren't you going to run!?" He asks agitated.

"I think I'm stuck with fear." Ella answered politely. Eventually, Duncan could not bring himself to hurt Ella causing him to drop his shuriken.

"You have a lot to learn." The delinquent said grabbing Ella's arm as both walk to someplace.

CONFESSIONALS

*Static*

"I wonder what Duncan wants to show me?" Ella questions. "Hope is something outstanding." She gazes upon space.

*Static*

"I'm not soft anymore got it." Duncan declares threatening the audience. "Jail has taught me a lot on how to be ruthless. Ella or whatever just needs to learn that not everything is happy and sunshine that is all."

END CONFESSIONALS

Amy is seen being chase by Eva through the woods. "Maybe it was a bad idea to split up with Ella." She regretted upon making that decision. Soon she is trap at a dead end. Eva is throwing her shuriken up and down taunting Amy.

"Wow, your pretty fast for a cheerleader."

"Well I least I don't look like a hairy ape." Amy retorted back causing to trigger Eva's anger.

"Take that back!" Eva shouts while the mean twin stands tall.

"Please, I never take anything back if it's not a fact which it is!" Amy put her hands on hips looking the other way not noticing a shuriken hitting her stomach causing a shock. Eva is so furious she threw all her shrikes at Amy electrocuting her four more times. In the ground twitching from so much volts plus hair totally mess up. Eva breath heavily slowly turning back to calmness then realizes what she did. Having no more weapons on her she quickly runs for it finding nearest route for the train.

A few montages moments play showcasing Jasmine easily defeating Dawn. Sammy and Sugar are able to out think Topher ending the wannabe's career. Sky tries to talk to Dave, but the heartbroken teen electrocutes him not wanting to hear anything. Sky glares at him while she eventually left to find more ninjas. After the montage we finally see Scott searching around not noticing Duncan and Ella behind his trail. Scott walks up to a pond taking off his mask and drinking some water.

"Alright, first lesson of being bad." Duncan instructs to Ella. "Aim for Scott's butt." He pointed though Ella responds by no.

"I love how much you care about me Duncan yet just cannot hurt such a wonderful person." She said causing her partner to cough a bit from such innocence.

"One, I don't care about you I'm a bad boy." He points out with one finger then shows the peace sign. "Two, you need a backbone. You can't expect anybody to take you seriously."

"Actually I like the way I am." Ella state as Duncan groans in stress. Suddenly, a shuriken hits Ella's back shocking her to floor. This drives Scott's attention so does Duncan to look back revealing Sammy and Sugar.

"Yes, totally worth it!" Sugar shouts in excitement. She has never felt so alive before having to see torture from her enemy. Sammy gasps knowing Sugar planned this.

"You were supposed to aim at him." Sammy says in a nice shy gentle tone.

Sugar looks to her teammate with an odd look. "Girl, I don't care about him. That pageant stealer deserves it."

"Ella is on our team!" Sammy shouts in still not believing what just happen. Thanks to their argument Duncan takes both of them out then laughs at their defeat.

"So… came back here for Courtney again?" Scott asks as his rival turns around glaring. He glares back knowing this isn't a game, however a fight for the one and only Courtney. A ninja sound affect is heard as both throw two shuriken stars at each other all pounding to each being destroy by so many volts of electricity. Once the smoke clear both rush to each doing martial moves blocking and dodging one another until Duncan uses his right leg to try to unbalance Scott yet the latter does a back flip giving enough distance to throw a shuriken. Quick thinking, Duncan uses his shuriken to block it still holding onto his. Running extra fast he tries to slice Scott. Soon enough the devious is on ground. Before Duncan can deliver the final blow Scott kicks the shuriken out of his rival's hand. The two stare at each other before Duncan extends his left hand to help Scott up.

"Truce?" Duncan said smirking through his mask.

"Truce" Scott replied putting his ninja mask on.

After that battle of determination we she Eva walking through the woods watching everything being cautious. To her surprise she didn't look at Brick who throws a shuriken at her left arm shocking the female yet with no affect on her. Not even a flinch surprising the cadet.

"You think its funny trying to beat me!?" Eva shouts ripping the shuriken off her making Brick gulp. "I'll show you how to bring a beat down." She cracks her knuckles before charging. Brick screams throwing every shuriken he has at Eva. Still, nothing works as she keeps on coming even with the shocks on her body. Paralyze from fear Brick cannot run. Eva is able to get close and about to punch Brick until effects start to collapse. Brick breaths out in happiness knowing Eva won't maul him.

CONFESSIONALS

*Static*

"Eva kind of reminds me of Jo." Brick gladly said. "Though her temper might be a problem looks like I have a target on my back."

*Static*

"Got to give the guy credit." Eva said. "Even if he got intimidated by me he still manages to knock me out." She rages in front of the camera. "Next time won't be so lucky!"

END CONFESSIONALS

Alejandro finally has found the McLean Express. Once inside he will be free. Who knows if he actually wins the challenge for his team? Running for the train he suddenly stops in his tracks for some reason. Silence, as the camera views each side of Alejandro then back to his face. A shuriken appears as the Spaniard barely dodges it. He gazes at a tree seeing a teen in red ninja suit. The teen climbs down taking off mask revealing that it is Sky who threw the shuriken. Alejandro also takes off his mask as well.

"My chica, didn't know you are so stupendous in acrobatics." Alejandro says as he walks closer to Sky. She grabs a shuriken quickly.

"I know your tricks Al, you are out match." Sky responded back. The name Al causes the charmer to twitch his right eye nevertheless he shakes it out still trying to manipulate Sky.

"Relax Cielo, I wasn't going to harm you at all." He lied. Hearing her name in Spanish Sky giggles playfully, but snaps out in anger when Alejandro says these words. "Besides, you probably have your boyfriend Keith back home and Dave here. Technically you play the boys just like I play the girls." Struck by a nerve Sky screams in rage hopping to the nearest tree. Alejandro waits patiently for lightning strikes aiming out him. The athlete throws one from each tree she hops onto only leaving her with on remaining. Alejandro is able to dodge every shuriken, but didn't expect his opponent to charge at him almost losing balance. Blinded by rage Sky tries to electrify Alejandro quickly yet he reacts by grabbing her arm then opening up with a smooch. At first Sky try to resist though she finally gave in dropping her shuriken and leaning more towards Alejandro kissing him as well. Worst thing happens; Alejandro breaks the kiss then uses Sky's shuriken against her shocking her, once defeated he runs up to the train.

CONFESSIONALS

*Static*

"Sorry Heather, but I couldn't let an opportunity like that slip by." Alejandro said with a smirk. "Now Sky is easily wrap to my fingers because I'm too irresistible." He rips his shirt showing off his chest and six-pack.

END CONFESSIONALS

Chris congratulates Al for being the first in the train. Chris then announces through the speakers, "Attention campers, we finally have our winners, the Treacherous Trains!" This causes Alejandro to gasp in shock as Chris explains the reason why. "Oh, didn't you hear Al? Scott and Duncan where able to defeat Brick and Jasmine plus since you are already are in the safe zone rules say you can't go back."

"But you never mention tha…" Alejandro wanted to protest yet Chris holds him back.

"My show, my rules that is all. Now, get into compartment 2 and wait for the rest of Trick Trackers." Chris said still smiling watching Alejandro mumbling some Spanish words into his seat. Scene alters to Compartment number 1 as we see Treacherous Trains enjoying themselves of winning.

"Alright guys I have to know…" Topher said walking up to Duncan and Scott in their seats. "How both got Brick and Jasmine?"

Duncan rolls his eyes not wanting to give an answer. "Whatever dweeb, dirt boy set up traps while I just did what Duncan does best."

From a short distance we see Sky and Courtney in their seats as the latter says, "By best you mean sucking at everything?" This makes Scott laugh who receives a light punch from Duncan.

"I thought you were over it already?" Sky whispers to Courtney who then replies. "Of course, but what about you and Dave, hmm?" This makes Sky feel a little uncomfortable then pays her attention a sleeping Dave while Cody is enjoying a drink. She sighs really wanting to find the opportunity to talk with him. Suddenly the train stops as Treacherous Trains' door opens revealing a hot tub including junk food of what teenagers like and a butler. Each member is astounded by the view.

"Like what you see?" Chris said coming in their compartment. "This is where winners come to have fun and celebrate victory, enjoy. Chef will be coming back to pick you guys up after the elimination ceremony." Once Chris finishes everybody got out as soon as possible. In the other compartment we can see some campers peeking out the window seeing the Trains having fun.

"What do you see tiny dude?" Lightning asks Noah who shrugs off the unintended insult.

"Well it seems like the opposite team is having fun in the tub." Noah answered plainly. Lightning blinks not knowing what Noah meant. The bookworm sighs then pinches his nose. "Hot tub, Lightning there in a hot tub."

"That should be me in that hot tub if wasn't all Samey's fault." Amy retorted sitting next to Alejandro glaring at her twin sister.

"How many times have I told you already Amy? Sugar hit Ella instead of Duncan!" Sammy answered back with her voice getting higher.

"Oh please, that fairy tale girl deserves it." Sugar casually answered then looks up at Ella the only one not sitting wanting to cry. "Now we can vote her off simple as that." This makes Ella hold her head down sitting on the floor.

"Sha-dang that was just cold girl." Lightning says to the pageant queen.

"Guessing you does actually have a brain." Noah told Lightning.

"What brain?" Asked the jock causing Noah to stare as pure blank then the schemer goes back to reading his book.

"I just suggest we vote you off Amy." Sammy said to her twin sister cold.

"Please, like they will eliminated the pretty one." Amy responded back causing Sammy to groan in frustration.

"Easy there tiger, settle down." Jasmine said calming down her friend. Alejandro smirks at all the drama in his dysfunctional team.

CONFESSIONALS

*Static*

"It is interesting how the roles play in my team." Alejandro said. "Amy can already be an assist to me and once she is no longer good for I'll find another ally to play with."

*Static*

"Let me be clear that this team is not going far." Noah stated still keeping eyes on his book. "So many problems with people I don't even care about and there is Lightning and that eel Alejandro who I know is already planning on wooing the ladies left through right." Just then he hatches an idea closing his book then heading out of the outhouse smiling.

*Static*

"The only reason our team is sucking right now is because that ridiculous fairy blabbing princess name Ella!" Sugar said glaring at the camera. "Once she is gone the curse is finally lifted." She rises up her hands like she is praising something.

END CONFESSIONALS

It is night as we see the campfire ceremony being displayed the same way as in Pahkitew Island. Brick, Noah, and Lightning are sitting in the back log; Ella, Sugar, and Alejandro are sitting in stumps while Sammy plus Jasmine are sitting next to each other. Amy is also on a stump.

"Campers, this is the campfire ceremony. Same rules apply as before, if I call your name you are safe, however if I don't you are eliminated." Chris said at Trick Trackers who all agree. "All have voted on which camper should be gone and I have to say most have lot of grudges on each other." Mentioning this twins glare at each other while Sugar glares at Ella who doesn't pay attention. "The campers with no votes are Brick, Noah, and Jasmine." Chris tosses each marshmallow to them. "Also with no votes Lightning and Samey!"

"Sha-yeah!" Lightning happily said eating his marshmallow. Sammy plus Jasmine fist pump each other not noticing Amy's fierce look. Her name is then called up blowing a raspberry to Sammy.

"Campers, there are only two marshmallows left." Chris said causing Ella to gasp in horror while Al and Sugar stay confident. "For very good reasons actually for example; Ella, your job was to at least defeat an opposing ninja instead of not do anything at all. Sugar, you did a friendly fire against Ella. Even though hilarious it still cost part of Trick Trackers game." Sugar giggles remembering shocking Ella as the princess sighs in depression. "Lastly Alejandro, despite being the only team member succeeding in the Ninja Star challenge you are obviously a threat due to strategies you have done in previous seasons."

"I'm okay with that Chris." Alejandro smiled.

"Glad to see you still confident Al. Now the next marshmallow goes to Ella!" Chris tosses her marshmallow yet Sugar snatches it chewing right in front of her face. The camera pans to Alejandro and Sugar starring at the final marshmallow. Chris holds it up high saying, "The final marshmallow goes to…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Sugar!"

The pageant queen eats her marshmallow while Alejandro's eyes wide open witnessing his name not being called. His words are silent. He'll never get over this especially his brother Jose to keep reminding him. What did he mess up on? Surely he was confident, but maybe too overconfident? Nevertheless he has no chose, but to stand up being first eliminated. Turning around watching his teammates he watches Noah smirking at him. Suddenly, everything made sense seeing the bookworm outsmart his Latino blood.

"Eres un pedazo de mier…" Alejandro is cut off by Chef as Noah wave's goodbye.

"So long eel!"

View alters to Alejandro hopping into a boat. Chris and Chef are also next to him. "Producers said that the cannon is too dangerous for teens so as a last minute the boat of losers has return. Oh, we brought a guest with us."

Alejandro turns his back around to see Heather menacingly looking at her boyfriend. "Oh, Heather I did not expect…" He is received by a slap to the face showing Chris plus Chef smiling.

"Seriously Alejandro, thought we were over this already!"

"Heather just…"

"Don't you Heather me!" She snarled at her boyfriend. "We are going to have a long talk." Both sit as the charmer prepares to deal with Heather's rage. Once the boat is gone driven by Chef scene changes to Treacherous Trackers getting onto the McLean Express cover in water. Nobody wanted to talk on tired they are so most just fell asleep and told Topher to wake them up for the Spa Hotel. Dawn gets a glimpse of the driver who is Chef sitting right next to Chris.

"Alejandro is gone, who is next? Will Ella and Sugar's rivalry be blown to bits? I hope so! Can Lightning and Noah get along or can Sky finally talk to Dave? All will soon be revealed on the next episode of Total… Drama… Back on Track!" Chris said as the episode ends.

 **Teams:**

 **Treacherous Trains:** Duncan, Cody, Topher, Dave, Scott, Courtney, Eva, Sky, and Dawn

 **Trick Trackers:** Noah, Brick, Lightning, Amy, Sammy, Jasmine, Ella and Sugar

 _PLACEMENTS_

18th- Alejandro

 **Here are some notes: Sugar was suppose to be eliminated this episode, but at the last moment Alejandro seem like a good choice leaving some subplots to come up. Next, this chapter was intentionally to be a dodge brawl challenge though I scratch that idea out. Now do not worry if some campers didn't have enough screen time. They'll have their episode soon enough. Review or PM if you want to. Have any challenge ideas let me know and I shall put them in consideration. New name, new way of taking things.**


	3. Clip 1- Always a Rat

Trick Trackers and Treacherous Trains are both fixing their respective go-karts for each member. Scott runs over to Amy's kart. He quickly takes out the oil from it and pops both tires in back with small holes to not make it noticeable.

CONFESSIONAL

*Static*

"Turns out that I can't sabotage my own team because they will see it was." Scott said fake pouting then grins wickedly. "Though that doesn't mean I can't sabotage others."

END CONFESSIONAL

Scott makes his target to Brick's kart while the cadet is fetching supplies. He puts a time bomb under the kart with a twenty minute timer. "Perfect" He said to himself not noticing somebody is watching him scheming.

 **This is just a preview of what will happen next episode. You can probably guest the challenge by now still it might be somewhat difficult. Oh, I put this clip because somehow my story didn't update to the site for chapter two so hopefully this gets back on track (see what I did there?). So that's basically it for now until next time.**


	4. Episode 3- Chef Track Six

**What's this, a new chapter out before three months? Just kidding, none have to wait for another hiatus. Now with that settle time to respond the reviews.**

 **SideshowJazz1:** Thank you, well I am more of a poetic writer, but if you can tell me how can I stay in the atmosphere of what's Total Drama I'm game.

 **DSX62415:** I'm also looking forward for this chapter.

 **Knifez:** To be honest I did not expect a review from you. The stories I've read from you are such awesome! Now about that complaint. For me Sammy is more towards neutral then favorite character yet I did went back to my previous chapters and agree she had way to much screen time. I try to tone down about this chapter. If I still center her attention give me a recommendation on how not to have her in every place. Thanks for the critical feedback I appreciate it a lot!

 **With that out of the way enjoy Total Drama Back on Track Episode 3!**

 **Teams:**

 **Treacherous Trains:** Duncan, Cody, Scott, Topher, Dave, Courtney, Eva, Dawn, Sky

 **Trick Trackers:** Noah, Brick, Lightning, Ella, Sugar, Amy, Jasmine, and Sammy 

The episode starts with Chris in the docks as usual ready to start narrating the events from previous chapter. "Last time on Total Drama Back on Track," Flashbacks are producing as we see Sammy and Topher send one camper to the other side. "Topher and Sammy were given the choice to pick each other's team some more happy then others." Courtney, Duncan, and Scott glare at each other while Dave ignores Sky walking away, but slips onto the ground. "Once then I dubbed Trick Trackers and Treacherous Trains introducing them to their first challenge." Each team is shown putting on their respective color ninja suits. "Then shocking twists for my amusement!" Chris laughs at his own joke as various clips show campers getting electrocuted by shrikes. "Despite Alejandro claiming victory," The mention charmer is shown cheering next to the McLean Express with Chris. "It was Scott and Duncan putting their differences aside claiming victory for Treacherous Trains." Scott plus Duncan shake hands then cuts to the team enjoying their hot tub. "In the end Alejandro was voted off for being too much of a threat and by Noah." We see Alejandro walking to the dock of shame then zooming into the present. "There still plenty of campers in game, who will be next eliminated right now on Total… Drama… Back on Track!"

 ***Intro Plays***

It starts off with a few cameras spawning from the island then rapidly showing Chris running with his cup of coffee.

 _(Hey Mom and Dad I'm doing Fine  
You Guys Are On My Mind)_

Under water Scott is swimming fine until a shot of Fang appears causing to gasp shock. Above the water Cody and Sammy in a canoe are gazing at each other smiling.

 _(You Ask Me What I Wanted to Be)_

They freak out because of Scott jumping into the canoe scared. Suddenly, Amy snatches the country boy using a hand glider.

 _(And I Think the Answer Is Plain To See)_

Soaring through the skies Amy realizes it's not her sister so she drops him.

 _(I Wanna Be Famous)_

In the forest Noah is busy reading a book pretending not to hear the sudden thud Scott made onto ground.

 _(I Wanna Live Close To the Sun)_

In another area Courtney plus Sugar are on a canoe trying to slap one another until they scream dropping down from a waterfall.

 _(Well Pack Your Bags 'Cause I've already won)_

Both girls are still falling from the background. Lightning is busying lifting a log up and down until Jasmine rapidly swings a vine causing both to destroy an outhouse.

 _(Everything to Prove Nothing in My Way)_

Scene zooms into Chef's kitchen preparing something repulsive for Dave to eat.

 _(I'll Get There One Day)_

Brick and Eva are arm wrestling until Eva wins for having more strength.

 _(Cause I Wanna Be Famous)_

The camera goes down into the Gem Cave of Pahkitew showing Dawn gazing upon the gems until Scuba Bear comes to ruin the fun.

 _(Na, Na, Na-Na-Na-Na_  
 _Na-Na-Na, Na, Na-Na-Na-Na)_

Climbing out of the cave onto the beach, Brick and Eva are jogging together until Topher drops a bucket of leaches on them from a small cliff.

 _(I Wanna Be... I Wanna Be... I Wanna Be Famous)_

Topher cackles until Chris comes glaring putting out his hand. The fan gives a phone to the host. Smoke comes from an old brown rusty train zooming at Chef driving it.

 _(I Wanna Be... I Wanna Be)_

In the passenger seats Alejandro is chilling like a king. He winks at Sky causing her to shudder as if she was cold. Fire embarks at the view changing to nighttime.

 _(I Wanna Be Famous)_

Ella is looking at Duncan dreamily. He shoves her off the seat. Camera zooms out revealing every camper even Chris whistling at the campfire. The sign says Total Drama Back on Track.

 ***End Intro***

The sun is bright and warm as we see Brick doing his morning workout jogging across the island. He slowly stops in his tracks looking at the cabins where his team slept last night smiling then looks upon the Spa Hotel. His eyes widened realizing he forgot something. To turn off his clock though it is too late the horns sound waking up the boy's and girl's cabin. He shyly walks up to the boy's cabin hoping his teammates can forgive. Before he can open the screen door Lightning does it first throwing the cadet's clock away.

"Well there goes my peaceful morning if I had one." Noah said still upset at Brick for his alarm as he gets out of bed.

"Sha-you got to be kidding me. He still has that?" Lightning asked himself then looks at Noah. "Yo, tiny dude you awake?"

Noah sighs heading to the showers not looking back while saying, "Of course not genius you are dreaming." This confuses Lightning as he pinches himself to see if it's true then realizes what Noah did giving a glare. Now we enter the girls cabin showing Sugar, Amy, and Sammy's pajamas. Both twins are wearing pink while Sugar uses like some mermaid thing.

"I won this one at my county fair!" She exclaimed happily then is cut off into roaring silence seeing Ella wake up peacefully. The fairy tale girl yawns in greatness.

"Hello friends, did all have a wonderful dream?" She asked using politeness. Things get ugly really quickly.

"Why yes I did Ella, Sugar dreamt of you being fired off a cannon." Sugar said laughing hysterically walking to the showers.

"Humph, you're just as bad as Samey." Amy said dragging Sammy with her whether the shy twin liked it or not to the showers. At this point Ella doesn't know what she can do. If even one song she's eliminated and no birds right now can help her feel better. She just stays in bed until Chris calls for a challenge.

"Is there actually bad people here?" She asked herself staring at the ceiling. The scene changes to Treacherous Trains in the Spa Hotel eating pancakes. The ones dining are everyone except Dawn who is busy meditating. Cody, Dave, and Topher sit next to each other while Duncan plus Scott talk about their life of crime (whatever that means for Scott). Eva sits alone looking like she wants to strangle someone as Courtney plus Sky talk about strategy.

"Can I get used to this!" Topher exclaimed taking a sip out of his orange juice.

"Agree; let's make sure we win all the way." Courtney said to the team also taking a sip of her juice.

"Don't get so cocky princess." Duncan said joking with his ex-girlfriend. Duncan didn't see Scott's glare yet watching Courtney was making him feel a little uncomfortable. This wasn't a glare of liking, but glare of hatred. "Whatever can't even handle a simple joke?" Duncan storms off the diner then turns back around to grab his pancakes.

"A toast to Treacherous Trains!" Topher exclaimed rising up his glass orange juice. The others do so as well cheering pus raising their drinks except Dave who is all pouty.

CONFESSIONALS

*Static*

"I believe that the team finally has trust in me." Topher assumed. "Well Courtney still probably doesn't, but I already have the majority on my side so who cares." He shrugs with no interest.

*Static*

"Obviously I'm just letting Topher get his hopes up." Courtney stated in a matter of fact tone. "He was no born a leader so soon my teammates have to listen to me at some point it's only rational." Then she confesses something else. "I watch All-Stars like a week ago and the way Duncan was acting kind of gives me the impression he still likes me?" Courtney's eyes go wide wondering if her ex has true feelings again, but turns into a face of anger plus hurt. "After all I've been through he still wonders if I like him!" She curls her hands into fists. "I rather date Scott then him!" After she realizes what she just said she curses yet it is censored for this type of show.

END CONFESSIONALS

Duncan walks out of the Spa Hotel noticing Dawn meditating on the front porch. He scratches the back of his head. "Hey, uh…"

"Have no fear Duncan; I'm okay with you not remembering my name." The moonchild said neither moving from her position nor opening her eyes. "By the way it's Dawn."

"Thanks." Before the delinquent can leave Dawn asks, "Duncan what's the real reason you came back here?"

Duncan scoffs saying, "To win the million of course."

"I thought it was because of Courtney." Dawn said telling the truth. Since she has the ability to read auras it only makes sense she'll know a lot. Duncan glares at her coldly then spots Ella looking sad with grief heading to the showers.

CONFESSIONALS

*Static*

"Before I told everyone the money was number one priority." Duncan raises a finger for emphasis. "That was totally a lie." He said casually. "Courtney is my main objective, but now… I don't know how I feel about her."

*Static*

"It will be nice to help Duncan though I feel like he won't appreciate me." Dawn said looking sad. "After all, I've only grown somewhat popular for my stay in Total Drama."

END CONFESSIONALS

Chris begins to talk through speakers ending awkwardness between Dawn and Duncan. "Attention campers meet me at McLean Express for your next challenge!" Everybody stands in front the train seeing Chef and Chris snickering.

"Great this looks like it's going to be good." Noah said rolling his eyes.

"Alright everybody into their compartments." Chris told the two teams as they walk inside the train. In Compartment 2 is where Trick Trackers are yet again taking their seats. Since there are only eight members Ella is able to sit joining Brick. Jasmine and Sammy talk about strategy. Well Sammy had other things in mine.

"Seriously Jasmine I cannot believe she just dump a bucket of dirty water on me for being 'useless'. She always treats me like this fur…" Sammy kept on whining irrupting Jasmine. It feels like Jasmine just wants to get up and leave, but can't because she is her friend at least not now.

"Sammy shouldn't we talk more about strategy?" Jasmine suggested trying to keep her cool.

"Sure it would be nice not to talk about Amy for once."

"Uh, Sammy do you remember when I told you to stand up for yourself?" Jasmine asked hoping not to hurt Sammy's feelings.

An annoyed look comes upon Sammy's face which surprises her friend. "Yes, ever since we came back home I took your advice."

"I'm guessing it didn't turn out as well as I thought."

Sammy covers her head in sadness as Jasmine just gets up going somewhere. She looks at her teammates smiling then realizing Trick Trackers need a leader. She is that leader.

CONFESSIONALS

*Static*

"As much as I appreciate Sammy as a friend, girl needs some confidence." Jasmine said looking worry for her friend. "That aside this team could use a leader and who knows what Chris is planning for us."

END CONFESSIONALS

The campers arrive to their destination. On the left side is just a huge mountain of junk while too their right looks like a racing track with twists and turns to make it more challenging. Also, crates are in the track as well probably for decoration. Noah has his suspicions of what the challenge is though decides to keep quiet for now. Standing in front are Chris and Chef. "Alright teams, for today's first part challenge each much design their own go-kart to compete in the two part challenge. Whichever team designs the best karts will have an advantage." Some campers look happy to make their own kart while others smirk into ideas especially Scott. "Oh, I forgot to mention that Chef will use a tennis ball machine to stop in your tracks."

Chef smirks at Sky saying, "You are going to be my first target."

"As long it's a friendly competition." Sky said also grinning with delight.

CONFESSIONAL

*Static*

"As long it's a friendly competition." Dave said mocking Sky, but doing a terrible job with mimicry.

END CONFESSIONAL

"Fifteen minutes is all the time so move!" Chris exclaimed indicating the contestants to run to the pile of junk. Dave stands still a little paranoid about getting his kart parts in there. "Uh, Dave you can move now."

Scene alters to Jasmine leading Trick Trackers. "Alright team this how it's going down. We can dude whatever we want with our karts, put first most important thing is the motor. Find that first…" Before she can continue Lightning interrupts.

"Sha-please Lightning don't need to listen to you. Lightning can go by himself." The jock sprints into action already finding an object. "See, Lightning found a motor."

"That's a TV you idiot!" Noah shouted because of his teammate's stupidity.

Lightning looks at it carefully. In fact it is a TV yet from the old days of just black and white. "Doesn't look like a cable box to me." Having this opportunity Chef fires a tennis ball directly to Lightning's nuggets sending the jock down for count. "Sha-mommy"

Over the Treacherous Trains side Topher decided for his team to grab anything they want. Courtney protested yet is ignore by her teammates. Eva just walks to the mountain of junk coming back with a motor and some bones. Chef shoots tennis balls at her back. Eva, for being strong as she is didn't feel pain though it left some bruises showing in her arms. "What!?" She screams at her teammates who casually whistle leaving the female alone.

"Ow, ouch stop it!" Sammy pleaded to Chef as she keeps getting hit by tennis balls. Amy walks up to her with some wood.

"Thanks for being my shield now come on we have work to do." Amy drags her twin sister along for a ride.

"We?" Sammy questioned in surprise.

"Of course, I'm not going to let you mess up everything."

Back with Treacherous Trains Dave is still trying to grab some parts from the junk. "I can't do it is so… unsanitary!" He said to himself. The rest of the team hears this.

"What a loser." Duncan said to Scott who agrees as both start building their own kart. Scott picks up some dirt from ground aiming it at Dave.

"Hey watch this closely." Scott said to his buddy as he throws the mud into Dave's hair that panics waving his arms up and down gasping for air. The two laughs as well as Topher, Courtney, and Eva couldn't help but chuckle watching the germophobe losing his sanity. Cody, Sky, and Dawn come to help as Chris announces some bad news next to them.

"Dave, fifteen minutes are up and you don't have anything to build that pretty much sucks for you." Chris said then laughs leaving the team.

Dawn tries to calm down Dave. "Take deep breaths and think its soap covering your body." Dave imagines soap causing him to feel a little better. The moonchild then turns to face Sky. "Sky, I suggest for you to make a kart with two seats so Dave can participate in this challenge."

"How were you able to…?" Dawn cuts Sky off saying, "He has had issues since a child I think it will suitable if there no more words to say." Sky nods in agreement grabbing Dave's hand. She blushes bright red then walks with him to her kart. She is glad Dave is somewhat in a trance so he doesn't start shouting because things can get real ugly.

Thirty minutes past as Trick Trackers and Treacherous Trains are both fixing their respective go-karts for each member. Scott runs over to Amy's kart since he saw her arguing with Sammy. He quickly takes out the oil from it and pops both tires in back with small holes to not make it noticeable.

CONFESSIONAL

*Static*

"Turns out that I can't sabotage my own team because they will see it was me." Scott said fake pouting then grins wickedly. "Though that doesn't mean I can't sabotage others."

END CONFESSIONAL

Scott makes his next target to Brick's kart while the cadet is helping Lightning on how to construct a vehicle. He puts a time bomb under the kart with a twenty minute timer. "Perfect" He said to himself not noticing somebody is watching him scheming. As much Scott would like to sabotage other vehicles he simply leaves whistling back to his side.

"Sabotaging others I see?" Duncan said giving fist bump to Scott.

"You know it." Scott replied returning the fist bump. Courtney looks from afar confused.

"I don't understand how they are able to just fun with each other?" Courtney asked to herself.

"It's because they are putting you aside so they can get along." Dawn said scaring the type A out of lungs. "Oh, my apologies I did not mean to scare you."

Courtney ignores the confession with a defiant stare asking, "What do you mean they are pushing me aside?"

"For them to not destroy themselves they want you to decide which will be your boyfriend. It is all written on both auras."

Courtney gasps hearing the two still have heart for her. Tone is soon transforming into anger. "Why does Duncan still likes me? He went behind my back just for Gwen!"

Dawn walks up peacefully to her. "I read auras Courtney, not a mind reader."

"Please you're just making this stuff up to throw me off my game!" Courtney said blinded by rage.

"Attention campers meet me at the starting line of Pahkitew Track for the most extreme dangerous challenge ever!" Chris said through the speakers as the scenario switches to both teams present facing Chris plus Chef.

"Alright, now to examine the karts." The host said walking up to Treacherous Trains seeing Topher's kart. Topher's is what you can call a basic kart with wheels, engine, etc. The only unique thing about is that it is gray with symbol of Treacherous Trains on front. Chris shakes his head in disappointment expecting more from him. Chris moves on to Duncan's kart.

"I call it the Crusher!" Duncan said slamming a fist to his hand. The kart color is all black with dark green stripes to make it look more menacing. The tires are slightly bigger then normal ones and a broken skull in the back as decoration.

"What's with the skull?" Chris asked pointing at it.

"Oh you will find out soon enough." Duncan replied with a smirk.

"Have to say love the creativity." Chris then looks at Courtney's kart which is cover in gold even the tires. It also has a printer install on the rear end. Giving a thumbs proceeds to investigate Eva's kart. Well shouldn't even be calling it a kart as it looks more like a small monster truck with color purple mix including a sticker of a white bull to make it look more threatening. "Eva, I clearly mention it to be a kart not a monster truck."

"It's not big as a monster truck though." Eva said holding her aggressive rage besting to talk calm. Chris glances once more.

"I'll let it slide just to see the camper's reactions." The host confirmed laughing while proceeding to the rest of Treacherous Trains. Cody's kart looks more high tech then the rest of his group. Form of a steel rocket ship with silver tires and three tubes sticking out on the back to have more speed. Scott uses the standard combo just like Topher as for Dawn she is able to convince Chris to let her use a bike to pedal to not harm the environment. Chris brings out a clipboard and pencil writing and saying, "Scott and Dawn's are boring while Cody gives bonus points for awesome design."

Cody smiles in delight whereas Scott glares at the host walking away. Finally, it comes down to Dave and Sky's kart which surprises Chris who tries not to giggle. "Well, didn't know you two are going to work together."

"We are not working together she did it to save time." Dave said denying that it was his fault for not building a kart. Sky sighs in frustration, but decides to keep it low to herself.

"Sure thing pal and by the way it looks so organize." Chris sarcastically said walking to Trick Tracker's karts. He has a point because the kart has more of a bumblebee feel in the front while in rear has light blue color with dark blue rain drops indicating Dave's sadness.

"I'll dry while take back seat?" Sky suggested to Dave who just scoffs.

"Sure, as long you don't drive all the way to your new boyfriend." Dave said getting a glare from his former crush.

CONFESSIONALS

*Static*

"Ugh, I hate it when he brings that up!" Sky angrily said. "Seriously Dave just get over it already big deal I know I hurt you and…" She realizes something important. "I completely forgot to apologize. That's the only way he can forgive at hope." Her face starts to appear sad. "This competition for a million dollars is really biting me right now."

*Static*

"Pretty sure I can hold grudges for a very long time." Dave said crossing his arms in stubbornness. "Sky needs to know she's wrong and I am right. Until then don't even try to speak with me."

END CONFESSIONAL

A military like kart is what Brick design impressing Chris granting a smile. "Thank you sir!" The cadet salutes in glory. Lightning painted his kart the color of his shirt with yellow lightning symbols on both sides.

"I call this sweet piece of gorgeousness, the Lightning Turbo!" Lightning said presenting the kart to Chris.

"Good vehicle, however the name is." Chris said leaving as Lightning gasps in disbelief.

"Lightning Turbo is a great name." The jock pouts as Brick walks to him patting on right shoulder. Next we have Ella plus Sugar both having their own karts in pink except Sugar's has glitter.

"Ladies, I believe mentioning that being unique is part of the challenge." The girls look at Chris then at their karts.

"Mine has sparkles so it technically isn't the same." Sugar pleaded with the host to no avail.

"Going have to deduct points for that." Chris said going to Noah and Jasmine's karts. Sugar glares at Ella which to the princess gulps worryingly.

CONFESSIONALS

*Static*

"Dang it Ella, why do you little pixie outfit always has to steal from me!?" Sugar yelled clearly outrage by Ella stylizing her same cart. "She's probably just doing it for my wonderful tastes!" She crosses her arms shouting, "Well two can play in this rodeo!"

*Static*

"I didn't realize Sugar was going to paint it pink as well." Ella said feeling guilty. "I could have painted my kart another color. Even if we are not friends I should apologize."

END CONFESSIONALS

Ella decides to against it seeing flames coming from Sugar's eyes. Instead she goes to the boys if they need assistance. Finally Noah and Jasmine present their karts to Chris. Jasmine's looks more like a safari jeep with small tires while the bookworm didn't do anything special receiving a glare from Chris. At last, but not least are the twins. There kart has doubles with steel body, excellent tires, and a cup holder for beverages in front seat.

"Wow call handsome 'cause I'm impressed! Did both work on this kart?" Chris asked to the twins. Sammy is about to give an answer except Amy interrupts her by responding…

"Nope, just me Amy not Samey because I'm the one who works hard just for the people." Amy answered as Sammy fumes throwing a wrench to a nearby beaver knocking poor creature out from its tree.

CONFESSIONALS

*Static*

"More like Sammy did all the work." Sammy confesses sounding rather irrupted. "All Amy did was bark orders like a dog while had to make everything from spare parts. She always takes credit from me I hate that!"

*Static*

Amy rolls her eyes in annoyance. "Oh my gag!" Amy said imitating like she is going to throw up. "Please like I'll ever help people when they should be helping me. Besides nobody needs to know Samey did it that girl is useless."

END CONFESSIONALS

"Attention campers, bring your vehicles to the front of the racing track for today's most extreme challenge!" Chris said excitedly using his mega horn for more volume then scene changes to all contestants standing next to their respective karts. Chris is in front ready to announce something big. "Alright campers before I announce the winner for today's challenge part one please welcome B!" Most teens applaud seeing B walking with Chef to Chris.

"How's it going Beverly?" Scott asked snickering. This puts a bad position in his part as numerous stare angrily at him for being a jerk.

"Anyhow, B is here to help setting up the tracks for me and Chef's entertainment." Chris said as the silent genius nods in agreement. Not too many people are concern by this knowing B; however some still remain hesitant on what this intelligent being can do. "By the way B told me has to fix some karts." Chris gives the signal allowing B to walk up to Brick's kart. He uses his hands to inform Brick on tilting the kart to which the cadet does. Everybody gasps noticing a twenty minute set time bomb place on Brick's medium. B carefully cuts the correct wires then throws the bomb to Scott who catches and is send back a little by force.

"Trying to sabotage again!? Thought you were better then that." Courtney said turning her head around. Duncan laughs hysterically until Scott sticks the dysfunctional bomb to Duncan's face muffing some words. Scott snickers before regaining his composure.

"Tension, I like it. By the way B pretty sure there is one kart missing to investigate." Chris pointed out to Amy and Sammy's kart. Before B can even touch it Amy rapidly tilts it over.

"Look sees no bomb so just leave." Amy demanded. B shrugs it off knowing her ignorance will bite her in the short coming.

"Now that that's settle the team I feel like did a better job in creativity are… Trick Trackers!" McLean mentioned as Trick Trackers cheer claiming victory. "Calm down Trick Trackers you people still has not won yet." The team settles down waiting for further instructions. "As you can see B and Chef right now are attaching balloons in rear ends of each kart. All the teams have to do is pop each other's balloons until at least one member of any team has at slightest one balloon left to claim wins. The tools you must use will be in wooden crates around the track. The crates are not for using as a weapon." McLean said his last sentence with stronger voice watching Eva. She just shrugs thinking it is not a big deal.

"Chris, how is this original you're basically ripping off of…" Before Noah can say more Chris cuts him off.

"Shush, we don't have the rights to that!" Chris said. Noah rolls his eyes in how 'creative' the challenge is. The host presumes to smiling. "Any questions before starting?"

"Yeah, I have one." Noah said getting an annoying glance from Chris. "This track right here doesn't have enough space for all of us."

"That's where you are wrong Noah. B, please demonstrate on why we needed you for this challenge." B nods to Chris holding up a remote. B presses the button transforming the track into separate floors which is four to be exact. Each track is in form of a circle as floor one is normal. Floor two, higher then floor one has toxic waste in the center. Floor three is cover in snow and finally floor four is same as one, but since its high lightning is able to strike the field. A lot of campers have distinguished looks. For some people the challenge is going to be fun, others have fear in their eyes and the rest just stare confuse or unimpressed. The camera goes back to Chris. "Wow, nice job B." B uses his hands representing an apology to Dawn.

"It's okay B, you weren't given a choice." Dawn said.

"Dang right he didn't have a choice! Listen up, since Trick Trackers won their members get five balloons while each member of Treacherous Trains only has three." Chris pulls up a starting pistol launching the bullet to the sky. "Go go go!" The campers start to get onto their karts ready to drive. Before pedal to the medal a white bird is seen falling next to Chris. Only way this could happen is that this man shot a bird in sky. Several campers gasp to this tragedy. "Relax; it's a mechanical bird move along." Giving an okay both teams race into the track trying to find wooden crates.

"Chris, I thought we didn't make any mechanical birds for this island." Chef asked in slight concern.

"We didn't, but the campers don't have to find out." Chris replied then starts to chuckle as does Chef. Both start laughing like crazy making B very uncomfortable.

Scene alters to Eva and Topher finding the first wooden crate in floor one. Once opening they see a bunch of pebbles and sling shots inside.

"Well this bites these things are useless!" Eva shouted as Topher thinks on how these items can be valuable.

"Yeah you are right this junk is a waste of time." Topher flips over the crate leaving a bunch of pebbles in the speed way. This causes Courtney to spin out of control yet retains her position.

"Hey, why don't you do that to the enemy?" Courtney called out harshly. Topher apologizes as the type A drives to another wooden crate.

"I'm going alone on this Topher." Eva commented getting back on her mini monster truck leaving Chris wannabe alone.

View goes Lightning and Noah in their karts on the second floor gazing at the toxic waste. "Sha-dang didn't expect up here to be so hot for Lightning."

"Do you always have to talk in first person?" Noah asked annoyed by his comrade.

"Of course, Lightning is a person and Lightning is always first." The jock replied only to spike Noah's nerve.

CONFESSIONAL

*Static*

"Its official, I despise Lightning." Noah said blankly. "Though I have to admit him going to the finale in season four was impressive. Then again almost everybody in that season was a complete moron except Cameron."

END CONFESSIONALS

Both drive to nearby crate. Lightning opens it including yelling sha-bam for more glory. Inside are hockey sticks which Lightning happily grabs one. Noah keeps looking inside finding black hockey pucks which are four in total giving Noah a strategy.

"Hey, I have an idea, but we are going have to work together." He said to Lightning who's checking out his biceps.

"Sure thing tiny dude just name it." Lightning said accidently popping one of Noah's balloons reducing it to four with the hockey stick he grabbed before. He chuckles slightly apologizing.

* * *

(Third Floor- Dawn, Cody, Brick, and Jasmine)

This is a bad match up for Dawn plus Cody. They didn't realize the two strongest players are with them. Brick is able to pop a balloon from Dawn with a bowling pin he found in one crate. Since there is so much snow Dawn couldn't handle her bike and soon falls down. Brick drives next to her then gets out of his kart.

"Sorry ma'am I'm afraid you are cut from competing." Brick said. Dawn gets up wiping snow from her.

"It's fine Brick. I knew Mother Earth wouldn't let me go far in this challenge." Dawn said confusing Brick a little. The cadet pops Dawn's last two balloons then Jasmine pulls in warning him about something.

"Brick, let's go down Cody is on our tail!" Jasmine commanded stunning Brick.

"What seems to be the worry Jasmine?" Her teammate asked.

"Cody has two laser guns with him shooting like a mad man. He's already pop two of mine!" Jasmine said then turns her back around to see Cody having sunglasses plus driving to their location.

"When did he get the sunglasses?" Brick questioned once more.

"Who cares about that? Just drive soldier that's an order!" Jasmine said with force tone stepping on the gas pedal. Brick salutes then follows the Amazon though not before Cody is able to pop one. The tech geek stops where Dawn is.

"Don't worry babe, I'll protect you." Cody said trying to sound manly, however in reality it feels very awkward his voice. Dawn giggles seeing through his aura.

"Cody, you don't have to impress women to feel special." Dawn said not knowing she hurt his feelings a little bit.

* * *

(First Floor- Eva, Topher, Ella, Amy, Sammy, and Sugar)

It feels discomfort for the four girls of Trick Trackers trying to oust maneuver brute known as Eva. Topher is blocking the only exit allowing Eva to do her thing. After the pebble mishap, Eva was able to find dodgeballs in another crate. The only thing Trick Trackers can do is drive far away from her as possible. Eva throws a dodgeball at Amy and Sammy's balloons yet instead of hitting them it smacks Amy face to which Sammy chuckle slightly.

"Did you just giggle?" Amy asked menacingly.

"No" Sammy lied to not hear words come out of her twin sister. Two balloons pop from their kart.

"Why are you so useless Samey!?" Amy asked in frustration including no tolerance from her sister.

"But aren't you the one driving?" Sammy asked shyly. "We still have not found a crate yet and…"

"Are you questioning me?" Before their argument can continue Eva slams her mini monster truck into their kart pushing them almost off the track. The female bully grins then throws a dodgeball at Ella popping one more balloon. Sugar laughs and watches Eva chase down Ella until a dodgeball pops one of her balloons.

"Two can play at that game." Sugar said.

CONFESSIONALS

*Static*

"Last ceremony I almost got eliminated because hurting Ella is somewhat bad." Sugar said rolling her eyes. "Pardon little ol me, but I do not give a…"

*Static*

Eva breaths in and out happily actually. "Aw, the smell of fear how much I've missed you." Eva said grinning. "Now these are challenges I accept from Chris."

*Static*

"Eva on the other hoof is something to deal with right now." Sugar said. "And Sugar knows how to deal with girls like her."

END CONFESSIONALS

"Hey Miss Sasquatchanakwa how about you lose some fur." Sugar shouted receiving Eva's attention.

"What did YOU CALLED ME!?" Eva screamed from the top of her lungs as a background of fire is place to show her anger. She breaks the brake of her mini monster truck rushing down to maul Sugar or worst run the pageant queen over. Sugar, unfazed by Eva's rage still doesn't flee. Ella closes her eyes in fear while Sammy plus Amy gasp in horror. In just a flash Sugar drives safely away from being ram by Eva. The female bully stares at Sugar with vengeance until realizing she is aiming at Topher. Topher's eyes begin to grow not being able to move by fear. Eva tries to step on the brakes, but when she looks down it is gone. She curses as she crashes into Topher's kart destroying both vehicles and burst all balloons.

"Why couldn't you freaking pop her balloons!? She was right next to you!" Eva bawls at Topher trying to get up from such a clash. Topher sighs in despair.

"Demanding of the plot that's what" Topher said breaking the fourth wall.

* * *

(Fourth Floor- Dave, Sky, Duncan, Courtney, Lightning, and Noah)

Lightning and Noah decide to drive all the way up to the stormy fourth floor wondering who is up there. So far no one has come to the fourth level until Noah spots four Treacherous Trains on their tail.

"Lightning, distract them while I find more stuff to pop their balloons." Noah said as Lightning nods ramming to Courtney's kart. Courtney believes Lightning try to hit her with the hockey stick, instead it was a tactic to take out two balloons. She growls in frustration then looks at her team.

"You three distract Lightning I'm going after Noah!" Courtney barked at them. Duncan stops next to her.

"Courtney I don't…" Duncan starts to cough from smoke he inhales from Courtney's kart. She smirks glad that she doesn't have to hear his voice then drives to find Noah. Then Lightning charges in once more yelling his phrase attacking Dave and Sky's kart. The athlete was able to dodge his swing, but Dave wasn't so lucky. Huge impact with the hockey stick causes Dave to remain unconscious ticking Sky off.

CONFESSIONALS

*Static*

"Even if Dave still doesn't like me Lightning cross the line right there!" Sky said sounding rather harsh.

*Static*

"Man, that dude was totally in Lightning's way of popping more balloons." Lightning said glaring. "We even broke the hockey stick." The jock shows a broken hockey stick to us frowning then smiles revealing a second hockey stick. "Glad Lightning took another one."

END CONFESSIONALS

Courtney is finally able to find Noah watching him opening a crate. The girl is in a predicament because she only has one balloon while Noah has four left. She hatches a plan hoping it would work so she gets out of the kart having a pen on her right hand running to Noah. The bookworm knows her intentions so instead of grabbing whatever is in the wooden crate he gets into his kart starting the engine only for it to not work.

"Dang it!" Noah shouted then decides to let it happen. Almost reaching to pop the enemy's team balloons the track field opens up revealing a giant wooden Chris statue getting taller and taller by each second. Courtney decides to throw the pen only popping one as she then bangs on the giant Chris statue.

"Chris I swear when this over…"

The scene changes to Chris, Chef, and B watching everything through a TV screen sitting on chairs relaxing next to starting line. Chef and Chris applause B for such a magnificent resemblance of the host likes.

"Excellent job you even got my facials right!" Chris said enthusiastic getting closing to the TV screen so he can see more of him in statue form. Hatchet grabs the remote from his hands changing the channel to see Cody plus Scott fleeing from Trick Trackers. "Hey I was watching myself!"

"Calm your pretty face down. Besides don't you have to do something right now?" Chef asked.

"Oh right, will Treacherous Trains be able to actually win this or can Trick Trackers can keep up by slaughtering them? Tune in right after the break!"

 **(Commercial Break)**

* * *

(Third Floor- Scott, Cody, Brick, Ella, Jasmine, and Sugar)

Scott plus Cody take twists and turns trying out best Trick Trackers. With two more teammates to help out Jasmine and Brick Trick Trackers feel pretty confident winning this. Scott is able to pop two balloons from Ella then Sugar pop the rest because every time Cody or Scott are in a corner the fairy tale princess hesitates thinking she'll harm the boys. Sugar laughs then encounters with Jasmine among Brick.

"Seriously Sugar, I don't get what bone you have against Ella, but taking her out again is unforgiving!" Jasmine called out as the pageant queen rolls her eyes.

"Please that girl is more useless then my cousin Jeffrey milking some cows." Sugar said. Despite not knowing what she meant Jasmine gets out of kart so does Sugar. Both girls glare equally at each other.

"Girls all of us know each of you has different means of strategy that are good, but right night let's focus and win this challenge!" Brick said saluting at the end with pride.

"Shut up Brick!" Both girls yelled at him.

CONFESSIONALS

*Static*

"Well guess I have to try harder." Brick said a feeling kind of sad for his team. "Sugar is a big problem though. It is kind of obvious she has to go. Hopefully we can get back on track to win this."

*Static*

"I cannot stand her!" Jasmine said. "Sugar totally doesn't know to be a team member. She only cares about herself." Jasmine takes a deep breath to relax. "True, Ella is not so great in these types of challenges, but still that's just cold.

*Static*

Sugar scoffs not caring about Jasmine's words. "Please, I don't need to listen to that freakish tall outback girl. I'm here to win this at all cause so whoever gets in my messes with Sugar!"

END CONFESSIONALS

Scott parks next to Cody for some help. "Hey, got another laser gun?"

"Yes, but us two are not enough to stop them." Cody said. Scott looks at his kart then at Cody's rocket kart. He groans getting up tying two of his balloons to Cody's vehicle. "Wait, what are you doing Scott?"

"Giving you some balloons." Scott then grabs some spare parts from his vehicle putting it in Cody's hands. "You're going to have to make more laser guns. Duncan is on top floor so I suggest you leave while I distracted these losers."

Cody is shock by Scott's performance having some trouble to speak. "I do not understand don't you hate me?"

"Of course I do, but to save my skin from being eliminated I have to think of something." Scott responded then Cody grins.

"Seems like we have a new Dun…" Before Cody can finish Scott slaps his face with anger.

"Go!" Scott said using authority and with that the tech geek drives away.

CONFESSIONAL

*Static*

"I'm only looking out for myself." The farm boy said. "My team knows about the whole sabotaging so if we lose the obvious one to send home is me. Its call strategy people, look it up."

END CONFESSIONALS

* * *

(Fourth Floor- Dave, Sky, Courtney, Duncan, Lightning and Noah)

While Sky has been distracting Lightning, Duncan is able to look for a crate. The delinquent sees Courtney driving to his place.

"Defeated Noah?" Duncan asked.

"Nope" Courtney calmly said then yells out, "Because of that stupid statue that got in the way!" She points to the giant wooden brown Chris statue. Duncan laughs seeing it. "What you're smiling about?!"

Duncan retains from laughing then grins evilly. "Let's just say things are going to blow up in here." He holds a stick of dynamite from the crate. Both hear a scream from a contestant.

"Lightning, you just crash our vehicles!" Noah exclaimed. Taking this opportunity Lightning grabs all of Noah's balloons putting them on his kart. "Are you just going to abandon me?"

"Sorry tiny dude, but Lightning needs to win this challenge, sha-bam!" Lightning goes off to face Treacherous Trains.

"My hero." Noah said sarcastically getting out of the rubble.

Courtney and Duncan meet up with Sky and an unconscious Dave. "Took care of Lightning?" Duncan asked Sky. Before she can respond a certain camper shouts.

"Get ready for the Lightning!" The over achiever cries out using his hockey stick as bat and hockey puck as a ball he launches the puck to Sky's balloons. Dave wakes up exciting.

"Hey guys what did I miss?" He is then hit by the puck knocking him out once more.

"He's pathetic you know that right?" Courtney said harshly to Sky.

"Shut up"

"All are about to be shut up by Lightning!" Lightning said again talking in first person. "That dead weight won't save you anymore girl. Lightning has more balloons then you can I count."

"I see eight." Courtney said then chuckles as does her teammates.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter because once I come in all will be struck by LIGHTNING!" Suddenly, a lightning bolt bangs down onto our idiot jock electrocuting him plus popping all eight balloons. He didn't realize that raising his hockey stick up in the air will cause his demise. He is seen complete ashes on him as he blinks with confusion before passing out.

CONFESSIONALS

*Static*

Each confessional reveals Duncan and Courtney laughing wildly while Sky chuckles. Even Noah is shown laughing at his comrade.

END CONFESSIONALS

After their moment Cody drives in. "Hey, I got some news." Everybody decides to hear Cody even Courtney because she knows Treacherous Trains are in a pickle. "Right now pretty sure we are the only four left."

"Five if you count mister sleepy head over there." Duncan said pointing to Dave.

"True, my point is that Scott gave me two of his balloons to escape to give an extra hand."

"That's actually pretty cool for his standards." Courtney said causing Duncan to look a little jealous.

"So behold our game changer." Cody said happy with himself showing four laser guns to assist in aid. Each teen grabs one looking pleased with their weapon. Cody chuckles while scratching the back of his forehead. "I also have these." He said revealing stylish sun glasses.

"I have an idea." Duncan said still holding onto a stick of dynamite. View alters to the massive Chris statue as Duncan lights up the dynamite with a match. Back at the starting line Chef, Chris, and B sees this.

"Wait a minute, what's Duncan doing?!" Chris called out with fear in his eyes moreover expression. The delinquent throws the dynamite directly at statue's face exploding on impact destroying it.

"MY FACE, MY GORGEOUS FACE!" The host cries out in pain and suffering. Chef with B laughs at Duncan's stunt. Chris then realizes how this happen. He glares at B with raging eyes causing the silent genius to flinch. "YOU did this wasn't it?! You're the one plan everything to happen!"

All B does is dust off his shoulder. That's what all is needed for Chef to tackle him. Back with the cast after celebrating remaining Treacherous Trains see Trick Trackers in front of them smirking. Duncan rapidly takes two balloons out of Cody's rocket kart tying them to Courtney's kart.

"We took care of that little distraction varmint." Sugar said.

"Yeah, however can you handle us with these?" Cody exclaimed as Treacherous Trains hold up there laser guns. Still smiling Jasmine, Brick, and Sugar show Treacherous Trains their own weapons which are snapping turtles. Treacherous Train's eyes grow big seeing the snapping turtles looking very feisty.

"If one turtle comes in all balloons snap." Jasmine said intimidating her enemies. No matter what happens this is going to be an epic battle. Both teams unleash their battle cry charging in for victory!

* * *

(Second Floor- Amy and Sammy)

Despite escaping Eva's clutches very early in the game Amy plus Sammy are only able to make it to the second level because of their kart having flat tires. Since then they have been arguing.

"Maybe if you would have let B fix the tires we would not be in this mess!" Sammy scolded her twin sister.

"Excuse me; watch that mouth of yours Samey." Amy threatened holding her left hand as a fist.

"Stop denying and face it Amy. You were wrong!" Sammy starts to shout really pissed off.

"You should have warned me then."

"You never even listen what I have to say!"

Amy has enough her sister's intolerance. She starts to walk. "Stay there with the balloons as the better twin will go back to camp and refresh up." As soon as Amy leaves Sammy sighed sitting back in her kart.

* * *

(Fourth Floor- Duncan, Cody, Courtney, Sky, Dave, Sugar, Jasmine and Brick)

A snapping turtle launches onto Duncan's arm biting hard and repeating over. Duncan cries out in pain as another snapping turtle bites now his head weeping in more throbbing. A further snapping turtle pops his balloons eliminating the punk. Cody is able to pop two balloons from Sugar with his laser gun. Sugar throws a snapping turtle at Sky yet the animal decides to attack Dave. Growling, it starts to calm down when it can't sense Dave's fear. The boy wakes rapidly punching the snapping turtle back to Sugar's kart. Now with determination Dave swipes the laser gun from Sky popping a balloon where Brick wasn't looking.

"Dave why did…" Before Sky can say more Dave says, "Less talk, more driving."

CONFESSIONALS

*Static*

"He's so cute when competition gets to him." Sky said blushing.

*Static*

"I've been knocked out basically for the entire challenge." Dave said. "Might as well do something before we lose."

END CONFESSIONALS

Quick thinking Sugar grabs the snapping turtle launching it at Courtney with success. Before all balloons burst and Courtney gets bitten by several other turtles she is able to take one balloon from Brick plus Jasmine. Dave shoots at Sugar's pink kart instead of the balloons exploding the kart with Sugar in it. The pageant queen is able to get out, but not without several bruises. Sky gasps in horror watching whole thing. Before she can say something to Dave a snapping turtle comes along biting her right arm. Taking this opportunity Dave from his seat takes the wheel crashing into Brick's military kart. All balloons pop with his kamikaze.

CONFESSIONALS

*Static*

"That was totally reckless of Dave." Sky said seeming upset for his strategy. "Lucky none of us got hurt."

*Static*

Dave groans in frustration. "Seriously, my plan to hurt Sky didn't work?!" He said then sighs. "Well there are other ways I guess."

*Static*

Brick rubs his forehead from the impact of his kart colliding against the other one. "Wow, either Dave has a crush on Sky or he really keeps grudges like Courtney."

END CONFESSIONALS

Now it is up to Cody or Jasmine for winning the challenge for their respective team.

"Sorry mate, but we know who already is going to win." Jasmine said smirking with confidence.

"Pretty sure that's going to be me." Cody reassured. Pressing a button in his rocket vehicle a missile pops out from the back surprising Jasmine.

"Are you trying to blow me up?!" Jasmine said with face full of fear glancing at the missile.

"What, of course not this is a heat seeking balloon missile." Cody replied securing safeness then presses the button again the missile fires in Jasmine's direction. As much as she tries to avoid her balloons pop no matter what she did. Once done, Jasmine gets off congratulating Cody.

"Nice one critter though you're missing two more."

"Jasmine is right Cody. Amy and Samey are still in the second with a bunch of flat tires." Chris said walking to Cody as he laughs after finishing his sentence. Cody does an awkward grin then scene alters to Sammy sleeping in her kart. When hearing a motor she wakes up.

"Alright come in pop my balloon." Sammy said getting out of her kart noticing Cody standing right next to her. They make eye contact and after a few seconds start to giggle.

"You know I can give you the win now." Cody suggested causing Sammy to blush tiny bit. She hides her face away from Cody to not see.

"No, its fine pretty sure you deserve more then me." She said still not looking at Cody. The tech geek nods popping Sammy's last balloon declaring Treacherous Trains winners again. Amy comes back dragging away Sammy from anymore touching moments.

CONFESSIONALS

*Static*

"Wow, I didn't think I would actually get a chance to meet someone so interesting." Sammy said still dreaming about Cody.

*Static*

Cody whistles like a wolf and doing a dance before saying his thoughts. "Wow, I thought Gwen was heart yet gosh this girl looks good." Cody thinks on his crush more. "I don't even know exactly her name yet. Still that won't stop me from charming her with my good looks." He looks at his skin. "Better get a tan to start."

END CONFESSIONALS

All campers are in front of the McLean express as Chris congratulates Treacherous Trains for winning another challenge then announce Trick Trackers to vote somebody off again. Back at campsite inside the boy's cabin Noah plus Lightning are trying to convince Brick into voting off Jasmine.

"I never agreed to this guy's alliance until merge." Brick said getting slightly annoyed by Noah's request. "I only voted out Alejandro because of the way he plays unfair."

"What happens if you don't get to the merge, huh?" Noah asked the cadet. "You and Jasmine are both the strongest members here."

"Lightning takes offense to that." Lightning said offended. Noah ignores his words.

"Even if we make it to the merge she has the best chance of winning all time. It's better to vote her off now that we have the chance." Despite trying to encourage Brick would not budge.

"No, I can't do that to another soldier. I'm voting off Sugar that's final." Brick leaves the guy's cabin giving Lightning and Noah worry looks.

"Great there goes my strategy." Noah said deadpanned.

"Cheer up tiny dude let me talk to Brick man to man." Lightning then walks out.

"Man to man?" Noah mumbles to himself. "Hey I'm no girl!"

Brick gets ready walking to the elimination ceremony. He can't just abandon Jasmine's trust. She is a good friend plus teammate voting her off will make him feel guilty. He then starts jogging to get his mind off it until one of his men yells, "Sha-wait up Brick!" Brick stops in his tracks letting Lightning come to him.

"Listen dude, we men have the power to beat these girls. You, Lightning, and Noah can totally kick butt in this guy's alliance. Just like last time." Lightning pleaded.

"Last time you voted me off for carrying about others and we had Scott who just wanted to sabotage everybody he encounters. Noah just wants himself to be safe." Brick said hoping Lightning can process all of this. "I can't abandon my team." Brick looks away not wanting to hear anymore.

"Maybe you can't abandon your team, but can you abandon your men?" Lightning asked causing Brick to realize who is truly to be.

CONFESSIONAL

*Static*

"Lightning maybe doesn't know about teamwork or hearing people that don't have to deal with sports, but Lightning wants to get far. Lightning will do anything to win."

END CONFESSIONAL

It is night once more as we see Trick Trackers sitting together for another time to eliminate a player. Noah, Lightning, and a sad Brick are sitting on top of a log so does Jasmine plus Sammy together. Amy, Ella, and Sugar sit on their own stumps.

"Trick Trackers, no surprise seeing you here." Chris said then chuckles. "Lots of losers right now. Ella, you still don't play the game correctly causing you and your team's downfall. Sugar, you hate Ella and everybody in this team dislikes you as well except Ella." Chris looks at Ella sternly. "Seriously Ella, open your mind already!"

"My mind is full of happiness Chris." Ella said as Chris ignores her looking at the twins.

"Amy and Samey, you two still don't get along plus Amy didn't even want B's help to repair tires." Chris then looks at every camper passing marshmallows to Noah, Sammy, Lightning, and Brick as he barely caught his. Only two marshmallows on the plate while three campers Amy, Jasmine, and Sugar haven't receive a marshmallow. "I have to admit this really shock me like really shock. Even I believe the person going home doesn't deserve to leave, however the person going home is Jasmine." Chris throws final two marshmallows to Amy plus Sugar. Ella, Sammy, and Jasmine gasp in astonish.

"That doesn't make any sense. How can Jasmine be eliminated?" Sammy asked McLean.

"Just as surprise as you are Samey."

"It's Sammy!"

Amy scoffs dropping into the conversation. "Who cares about your name of friend?" Jasmine walks up to Amy grabbing the mean twin's shirt using an intense glare to strike fear into her.

"You will get you day Amy." Jasmine said coldly then drops Amy hard on the ground. She then looks at Sammy, a torn girl not ready to lose her best friend. The Australian smiles confidently saying "Go kick these cricket's butts Sammy!" Her best friend nods wiping a tear from her eye. Chef escorts Jasmine to boat of losers. In the docks Jasmine sees B tied up with rope. She decides not to question anything when she sees Shawn also in the boat of losers. Once getting on the boat of losers Jasmine kisses her boyfriend leaving Pahkitew Island.

CONFESSIONALS

*Static*

Brick is shown putting his head down ashamed of guiltiness. "Sorry Jasmine, this wasn't supposed be this way. Now it's my fault you had to go. How am I supposed to give it all with honor, if I can't even honor my team?"

*Static*

"There has to be reason why Jasmine was voted out like there has to." Sammy said already missing Jasmine.

END CONFESSIONALS

"Well, another day for another camper to be voted off." Chris said standing at the Campfire Ceremony. He puts his attention to audience ready to end episode. "Will Brick's guilt bite him next time? Can Sugar actually be nice to Ella? Who is Courtney going to choose Scott and Duncan? Will Dave and Sky settle things once in for all or can Eva get any more madder? Find out next time on Total… Dram… Back on Track!"

 **Placements:**

 _18th-_ Alejandro

 _17th-_ Jasmine

 **Teams:**

 **Treacherous Trains:** Duncan, Cody, Scott, Dave, Topher, Courtney, Eva, Dawn, and Sky

 **Trick Trackers:** Noah, Brick, Lightning, Amy, Sammy, Ella, and Sugar

 **So ends another chapter. What did you readers think? PM or review on how well this chapter did. Lastly, if my writing confuses some let me know. Hope you enjoyed this chapter of Total Drama Back on Track.**


	5. Episode 4- Triple Track Scare

**Another chapter ready to go! First, the reviews!**

 **Pokémon FTW:** I've already PM the message, but it was nice to confirm how it happen.

 **DSX62415:** Thanks, Mario Kart themes are always fun to write.

 **DogLover:** Really appreciate how much care for this story! Keep giving me interesting reviews.

 **Guest:** Yeah, Dave has a lot of issues with himself so is no surprise. He is only going to make matters worse probably.

 **acosta perez jose ramiro:** Noah's nature is rather intriguing and I agree taking the dangerous contestants is something he is able to do. Of course if he wasn't so lazy most of the time.

 **Enjoy Episode 4 of Total Drama Back on Track!**

 **Treacherous Trains:** Sky, Dave, Courtney, Cody, Topher, Scott, Duncan, Dawn, and Eva

 **Trick Trackers:** Sugar, Ella, Sammy, Amy, Noah, Lightning, and Brick

The episode starts with Chris in the docks as usual ready to start narrating the events from prior chapter. "Previously on Total Drama Back on Track" Flashbacks occur revealing Trick Trackers and Treacherous Trains stylizing their own karts. "I decided it will be best for my campers to duke it out in an epic clash of karts." Scott pokes holes in the tires of Amy and Sammy's kart. "Scott tried to gain an advantage for his team by sabotaging Trick Trackers" Now it shows B revealing to the cast of Scott's dirty deeds. "To bad I had B and speaking of the genius" A giant wooden statue of Chris pops up blocking Courtney from popping Noah's balloons. "He decided it will be nice to represent a statue of the most handsome host ever!" Cut to Duncan using a piece of dynamite to blow up the McLean's statue in the end. Chris starts to speak with rage getting reminded of what happen last time. "Until I found out he pulls this stunt just for giggles!" Chef plus B laugh at Chris for his priceless reaction then cuts to a battle between Trick Trackers and Treacherous Trains. "In the end Treacherous Trains claim victory again thanks to Cody" Cody and Sammy giggle at each other. "Not before the geek found some attraction to Samey. At the campfire ceremony was the most shocking elimination yet in Total Drama." Jasmine is shown grabbing Amy by her shirt and getting escorted to the dock of shame. "Jasmine, voted out by Noah's alliance for being too strong." Flashbacks are now over revealing Chris at the campsite with Chef. "Who'll be eliminated next, find out right here, right now on Total… Drama… Back on Track!"

 ***Intro Plays***

It starts off with a few cameras spawning from the island then rapidly showing Chris running with his cup of coffee.

 _(Hey Mom and Dad I'm doing Fine  
You Guys Are On My Mind)_

Under water Scott is swimming fine until a shot of Fang appears causing to gasp shock. Above the water Cody and Sammy in a canoe are gazing at each other smiling.

 _(You Ask Me What I Wanted to Be)_

They freak out because of Scott jumping into the canoe scared. Suddenly, Amy snatches the country boy using a hand glider.

 _(And I Think the Answer Is Plain To See)_

Soaring through the skies Amy realizes it's not her sister so she drops him.

 _(I Wanna Be Famous)_

In the forest Noah is busy reading a book pretending not to hear the sudden thud Scott made onto ground.

 _(I Wanna Live Close To the Sun)_

In another area Courtney plus Sugar are on a canoe trying to slap one another until they scream dropping down from a waterfall.

 _(Well Pack Your Bags 'Cause I've already won)_

Both girls are still falling from the background. Lightning is busying lifting a log up and down until Jasmine rapidly swings a vine causing both to destroy an outhouse.

 _(Everything to Prove Nothing in My Way)_

Scene zooms into Chef's kitchen preparing something repulsive for Dave to eat.

 _(I'll Get There One Day)_

Brick and Eva are arm wrestling until Eva wins for having more strength.

 _(Cause I Wanna Be Famous)_

The camera goes down into the Gem Cave of Pahkitew showing Dawn gazing upon the gems until Scuba Bear comes to ruin the fun.

 _(Na, Na, Na-Na-Na-Na_  
 _Na-Na-Na, Na, Na-Na-Na-Na)_

Climbing out of the cave onto the beach, Brick and Eva are jogging together until Topher drops a bucket of leaches on them from a small cliff.

 _(I Wanna Be... I Wanna Be... I Wanna Be Famous)_

Topher cackles until Chris comes glaring putting out his hand. The fan gives a phone to the host. Smoke comes from an old brown rusty train zooming at Chef driving it.

 _(I Wanna Be... I Wanna Be)_

In the passenger seats Alejandro is chilling like a king. He winks at Sky causing her to shudder as if she was cold. Fire embarks at the view changing to nighttime.

 _(I Wanna Be Famous)_

Ella is looking at Duncan dreamily. He shoves her off the seat. Camera zooms out revealing every camper even Chris whistling at the campfire. The sign says Total Drama Back on Track.

 ***End Intro***

The episode demonstrates with Brick doing his morning jog until arriving to the tree where Jasmine used to sleep before her elimination. Brick gazes sadly at the tree. Even the rope is still there.

CONFESSIONALS

*Static*

Brick sighs feeling all guilty inside. "It's my fault Jasmine is gone. I could have easily voted for Sugar or Amy. Those two don't deserve to get far. Probably I don't deserve to go far." Brick then smells the bathroom covering his nose. "Yep, this is definitely Sugar's business."

*Static*

"Look what I did was beneficial for the team." Noah said clearly lying because he wants to help himself. "Brick's somewhat blaming his fault is nonsense. What's he going to do quit Total Drama?"

END CONFESSIONALS

"Noah, I'm quitting Total Drama." Brick said to the bookworm. Both teens are in front of the boy's cabin though only Noah is sitting on stairs.

"What!?" Noah didn't know how to feel about this. Anger, sadness or knowing Brick was going to say something like this. He stands up. "Look Brick, I get it you feel awful for voting off Jasmine, but that doesn't mean you can quit!"

"I failed a soldier. The code says always stick to your team and…" Before Brick can continue Noah cuts him off because he is running out of patience.

"To be honest I really don't care. Tell you what next time when were up for elimination you decide who goes okay?" Noah suggested making Brick feel slightly better. "Besides as long Samey doesn't know your fine."

"Samey doesn't know about what?" Amy asked from the girl's cabin wearing her pink pajamas. It seems she just got up rubbing her eyes to see well.

Before Brick opens his mouth Noah says, "That you are better then her?"

Amy blinks before responding. "Of course I'm better then her that's like so obvious." Noah rolls his eyes before going back to bed. Scene changes to Treacherous Trains who are in the Spa Hotel eating once more delicious meals for winning yesterday's challenge.

Courtney sighs in happiness after drinking orange juice. "Another victory for our wonderful team and another real breakfast rather Chef's cooking." Topher sits next to her ready to enjoy some pancakes.

"Of course, with our leading experience this team is more dominant then those pathetic Trick Trackers." Topher said before biting down a piece of his pancakes. Courtney looks at him curious.

"What do you mean by our leadership?" She asked. "I should be in charge of this team. You're just lucky we have won two challenges in a row." This annoys Topher to an extent.

CONFESSIONALS

"Wow, arrogant much?" Topher said irritated at his teammate's words. "Please, if I let her in charge we'll probably lose a challenge." He crosses his arms and scoffs. "There is no reason to gain her trust anymore."

*Static*

"The only reason Topher has done great is because of me." Courtney stated. "Trust me he'll come around."

END CONFESSIONALS

At the end of the table are Cody and Dave are eating eggs and bacon. Cody enjoys it every single bit. Dave sees this and is annoyed. Sure, it's good to be jolly, but this seems something more then just a wonderful morning. It is the jolly of love. "Alright who do you have a crush on?" Dave asked making Cody spit out his food.

CONFESSIONALS

*Static*

"I've barely heard of Total Drama." Dave said admitting not knowing this show before. "Never even watch a single episode before my season; however I do know when a guy falls in love with a girl." He thinks for a moment before getting angry. "If Cody has attractions to Sky I'll…" Dave sits there confused. "Do nothing because I have no interest in her."

END CONFESSIONALS

"Well who is the lady friend?" Dave asked again to his pal.

"Well there are such amazing chicks in this island though I _might_ be having a crush on Samey." Cody answered as Dave sighs in relief.

"Thank goodness, I thought you were going to say Sky for a moment there." Dave said.

"Why would I say that, are thought you wanted to get back…?"

"Let's not talk about me right now just you, so are you going to talk with her?" Dave asked Cody who walks up proudly giving a goofy making Dave roll his eyes.

CONFESSIONAL

*Static*

"You know, talking about Cody's new crush makes me want to actually want to reason with Sky." The germophobe said then starts to laugh. "Yeah, like that's ever going to happen."

END CONFESSIONALS

In the forest of Pahkitew island Duncan is making graffiti art on a tree. Once done it shows a blue skull looking pure cool. He grins at his own creation.

"I didn't know you are such good with art Duncan." Ella said behind startling the delinquent a little. Her appearance wants Duncan to puke, but he can't seem to take his eyes off her. He decides to act casual.

"I'm not good with art. Crossbones are easy to do princess."

"Well not everybody knows how to make it look wonderful." Ella said. She skips around causing Duncan to shudder thinking how weird she is.

CONFESSIONAL

*Static*

"I can't stand her being so nice!" Duncan said annoyed by Ella's sweetness. "Especially when Sugar hurts her seriously that girl is so blind; she needs to toughen up somehow!"

END CONFESSIONAL

Still in the forest of Pahkitew Duncan decides to throw his spray can at Ella hitting her on the head.

"Ow!" The princess yells before seeing the canister in floor. She picks it up then shouts to the delinquent, "Sir Duncan, I believe you dropped your spray can on the ground." Duncan face palm then slowly removes his hand from face.

"Ella, have you ever thought that Sugar doesn't like your guts?" Duncan asked.

"Of course Sugar doesn't like me." Ella answered allowing Duncan to sigh in relief. At least she isn't dense. "Still, I know everybody has a good heart. Sugar just needs to open up her heart that's all." This makes Duncan grit his teeth grabbing the canister harshly from Ella then sprays a red skull including crossbones on her dress. She gasps silently.

"What do you think of that?!" Duncan said waiting to see Ella shout in face grinning on fun.

Ella couldn't believe what happened. She stands there still shook until regaining senses smiling delighted. "I think the skull looks great on my dress." Duncan rages leaving the area not before shouting these words.

"You are impossible to deal with!"

View alters to Amy and Sammy walking to the showers while Cody watches them leave.

CONFESSIONAL

*Static*

"Okay Cody, do not mess this up like with Gwen." Cody said closing his eyes plus crossing fingers. The mention of Gwen causes him to open eyes acting goofy. He gains control again saying, "No, not this again."

END CONFESSIONAL

Cody tries to sneak onto the girl's side of the showers; however Dawn calls his name from the porch of Spa Hotel. The tech geek runs to her.

"You call the Codemiester?" He said trying to flirt with Dawn.

"Is it a good way to flirt with others even if Sammy is your possible crush?" Dawn said confusing Cody. "I'm flattered by your cute attitude, but if you don't want the same mistake as Gwen I suggest staying intact with one girl." It takes Cody some time before analyzing what Dawn said. Once figure out he nods in agreement. The moonchild then hugs him confusing him even more.

CONFESSIONALS

*Static*

Cody just sits in the bathroom still perplexed on what just happen.

*Static*

"Cody's aura is growing pink very fast." Dawn said. "Considering his actions before I hope nothing happens that can be crucial for him."

END CONFESSIONALS

Trick Trackers again have to chow down at Chef's repulsive cooking (Don't tell him I type that). Things aren't looking so great for them. Despite Noah's speech to Brick the cadet is still in a depress mood. Sammy plus Amy glare at each other while Lightning and Sugar chow down Chef's meal of slop. Ella does her best yet she loses appétit when her food starts to move. Noah watches his team thinking, how are they going to get back on top?

CONFESSIONALS

*Static*

"Never thought I'll get this far considering the team on how well they get along." Noah said deadpanned. "I've always been voted out first in my teams before. My guy's alliance is the only reason I'm still here." He then decides to talk about his dysfunctional team. "Jasmine was the only player who actually had brains now I'm surrounded by idiots who picks up fights real easy. Guess I'm going to have to lead this team to victory, great."

*Static*

"Ever since Jasmine left Amy has been treated me like dirt more then ever!" Sammy said whining. "Jasmine is right this going too far." She gazes at the ground sadly. "How am I supposed to stand up to my sister?"

*Static*

"This has been the best day I ever got into this pathetic island." Any said gleaming with joy. "So glad I voted for Jasmine. Still I have to wonder how exactly she got eliminated. Samey wouldn't vote her off that'll be stupid of her." She wonders for some time as static arrives.

*Static*

"Lightning didn't taste any protean in that sloppy meal." Lightning complained. "Lightning is not happy without protean."

END CONFESSIONALS

Noah decides to speak. "Look everyone we can all fight anytime we want except in the challenges. We have lost twice in a row so I'm pretty sure none of you want to lose three times in a row." He looks closely at Amy and Sammy the mean twin sighing in annoyance.

"Fine, but just so I can get the massage I deserve." She said. The team then looks at Ella plus Sugar. The pageant queen glares at her teammates.

"Whatever, I guess Sugar can turn down the talent a little for you people to enjoy." Sugar agreed then viciously smiles at Ella who isn't looking. Looking at Ella's still full tray she grabs it then pushes it hard onto her nemesis' face. Putting down the tray camera zooms into Ella's face full of gray disgusting slop. "Starting now" Sugar said then laughs along with Amy.

Ella gets up starting to cry heading towards washroom to clean her up. Through speakers Chris calls all awareness for both teams. "Attention campers, head to the previous meeting area from Pahkitew Island for today's challenge daring challenge!" Chris laughs at the end causing some campers to get scare.

Knowing Chris, this challenge can be anything really. For Treacherous Trains, Topher had to lead his team much to Courtney's irritation to find the meeting area. Amy almost causes Trick Trackers to go a wrong turn until Noah decides it will be best for Sugar to show the way. Both teams make it to meeting area where Chef and Chris have been waiting for them. Two long logs are shown plus a spinner demonstrating pictures of contestants from the past also, a screen. We glance at a huge bottle indicating that is use for spinning. Trick Trackers bench on the right log while Treacherous Trains bench on the left log. In order of sitting from left to right are:

Treacherous Trains: Eva, Dawn, Courtney, Topher, Cody, Dave, Sky and Duncan

Trick Trackers: Brick, Lightning, Noah, Amy, Sammy, Ella, and Sugar

Chef with Chris stand in the center grinning. "Welcome teams for your new challenge today. I decided to make it the most epic, dangerous challenge ever that some of you probably won't make it out alive." This causes some campers to gasp in shock. Chris gives a chuckle at the teen's faces. "Relax; it won't hurt at all at least not much."

"Oh, you are so asking for it!" Eva shouted ready to tackle Chris until Courtney scolds her.

"Eva, think about the money."

"Forget the money; we all know everyone wants a shot at Chris!" Eva said. Nobody argue with that statement so each keep quiet. Chef stands behind Eva putting a metal collar on her neck. She uses her elbow to punch Chef's stomach. For being so strong, Hatchet barely flinch yet still a small shock knowing her strength. Chris, holding a remote presses a button causing Eva to be electrocuted from collar.

"Take a seat Eva, now." Chris said glaring at the female bully. He never wanted Eva back even wanting to forget about her competing in his show. Still, fans demanded back for at least one more season. "Alright, this challenge is a combination of Triple Dog Dare You from season one and Truth or Scare from Pahkitew Island. I call it Triple Dog Scare!"

Noah cannot help himself. He is willing to tell the host what he thinks. "Wow Chris, you definitely up your game for this challenge." He doesn't notice the huge glare Chris is giving him. "Combining two previous challenges is so original." Noah's emotionless nature boils Chris' skin.

"I did it in All-Stars!" McLean exclaimed already fuming.

"And look how that turn out." Noah said then sees a metal collar attach to his neck. He looks at Chef who begins putting each on every camper.

"Now if you can shut up with stupid remarks I can explain the rules." Chris retorted. Noah keeps silence for now tired. "Thank you" Chris pays attention to all campers making sure they are looking at his gorgeous face. "Like last time each camper that I buzzer in the screen must do a truth or scare; however this time…" He is interrupting by of course Noah.

"The spinner tells us…" Before the bookworm can fully finish sentence Chris presses the button electrocuting Trick Trackers. Each member glares at Noah who shrugs without care.

Chris continues explaining the challenge. "This time if any camper lands on a scare they must come up to spin the wheel of torture." Chef presents it acting like a model.

"That sounds like fun!" Ella said showing glee. She already washed herself still cheerful. Her team glances weird at her even some from Treacherous Trains.

"Anyway, once the bottle lands on a picture you must do the scare. Of course the scares are from…" Camera zooms in on the spinner revealing pictures of past participants. Chris calls out each name for honorable mentions I guess. "Gwen, Harold, Heather, Trent, Izzy, Zoey, Mike, Jo, B, Anne Maria, Leonard, Scarlett, Max, Jasmine, and Shawn." **[1]**

Hearing Jasmine's name made Brick frown into sadness. Lightning glares at the host for reminding what happen last time. Even the jock has a heart sometimes. Courtney raises her left hand wanting to ask Chris question.

"Yes Courtney?"

"Why is there a photo of Chef in the spinner? She asked though Courtney doesn't want to find out nevertheless she wanted answers whether people like it or not.

"I'm glad you ask Courtney, if any camper lands on Chef, the points are double, however the scare is more horrifying then any other dare the selected teens thought of." Chris answered gazing upon worry looks between both teams. He couldn't help, but just smirk.

CONFESSIONALS

*Static*

"Please like Chef will doing anything spectacular." Noah remarked sounding bored. "My only concerns are Scarlett and Izzy. Especially Izzy, she is the definition of weird."

*Static*

Eva grins wildly. "Bring it on Chris I can take anything you throw at me!"

*Static*

"This is my chance to finally apologize to Dave." Sky said eager to finally take the flag. "All I need is to get a truth. There is no way Chris would not allow it to happen."

*Static*

"I barely know any of those people." Dave said sounding rather worry. "The only person I feel safe is Leonard because of his stupidity." His face annoyed by the mention of Leonard though quickly goes back to worry. "Pretty sure at least one scare has to deal with dirt."

*Static*

"Ugh, hopefully Samey doesn't mess up again like last time." Amy scoffs. "Noah convinced to me to be more supportive, like whatever." She crosses her arms.

*Static*

"Alright look there is no way is that simple like last time?" Topher said rather outrage. "Great minds think alike he is up to something. Sorry team, but this doesn't make any sense."

END CONFESSIONALS

"Hey Chris, don't you think this challenge is too easy?" Topher asked as the host raises an eyebrow. His teammates wonder what he is doing. "I mean that there is usually is a twist when it comes to you no offense Chris."

"What do you think you're doing?" Courtney said to Topher grabbing him by his right shoulder. "Are you trying for us to lose?"

"Relax Courtney there is a twist." Chris said then his face turns into an annoyed look. "I was going to mention it before being interrupted." His smile returns watching Topher and Courtney glaring at each other. "So here is the twist. If one of the campers refuses to take a scare they can call one of their teammates to do it for them." Several gasp are heard as we see Sugar smiling wickedly at Ella as well as Amy to Sammy. Scott and Duncan grin at each other for competition as Dave uses a twisted smile at Sky who stares in confusion. "Though if both players can't handle the scare whole team gets shock like this." Chris demonstrates by pressing a button electrocuting Trick Trackers and Treacherous Trains.

CONFESSIONALS

*Static*

"Best challenge ever!" Sugar said with glee cheering to the fullest.

*Static*

"I don't feel safe anymore." Sammy said sadly until hatching an idea. "Well if Amy wants to play hard ball then watch out."

*Static*

"Did you saw how Dave was looking at me?" Sky proclaims seeming surprised. "Does he actually want to hurt me? No it can't be he'll never do that, will he?" Sky then thinks about it until realization he eyes growing bigger.

*Static*

"If I want to impress Samey at least winning three will impress her." Cody said. He becomes all happy and prosperous thinking about her.

END CONFESSIONALS

"Is everyone ready?" Chris asked. Campers agree to this looking at the screen. "First team to ten points wins." The screen starts to randomized until Chef Hatchet stops it. "Our first victim is… Lightning performing a scare."

"Sha-bam!" Lightning rejoices walking up to the spinner spinning wheel to which camper he gets. He lands on B.

"Okay Lightning, B's scare is to solve this rubix cube in less than two minutes." Chris said as Chef tosses a rubix cube to the jock's hand.

"Sha-easy, Lightning can do this under one minute." He tries to solve the colorful cube until scratching the back of his head. "Yo Chris, why is there so many colors?"

Noah shouts to his fellow member rather agitated. "Lightning, just give me the scare!"

"You only want to do it because you think Lightning is stupid!" Lightning retorted.

"That's because you are stupid!" Noah exclaimed standing up from the log bench.

"Noah, relax yourself Lightning is not going to budge." Brick said allowing Noah to sit down.

CONFESSIONALS

*Static*

"Seriously, the guy is basically dumb as Lindsay." Noah stated. "As much he annoys me he is valuable for the time being."

*Static*

"There Lightning was taking on the challenge." Lightning said narrating himself. "He just needs two colors for the touchdown."

END CONFESSIONALS

It past already four minutes until Chris decides to shock Trick Trackers. Lightning wasn't even able to even one single color square earning no point. The screen then lands on Dave having to do a scare. "Time to show what you are made of Dave." Chris said. Dave gets up ready for his turn spinning the spinner. He lands on Leonard allowing him to groan.

CONFESSIONAL

*Static*

"Looks like I can't give my scare to Sky because out of all the people I get Leonard." Dave said rather bitter. "Well Leonard just believes he is a wizard so it shouldn't be too hard the scare."

END CONFESSIONAL

"Perform a level five fireball spell." Chris said not able to hide a smirk. Dave stands there perplexed before snapping.

"Are you serious?! How am I supposed to perform a fireball spell? Nobody can do that Leonard is not even a wizard!" Dave said unwilling to hide his frustration. Sugar gasps in horror hearing what Dave has just spoken.

"You take that back about the wizard!" Sugar threatened while Dave rolls his eyes.

"Well since you cannot perform the scare Treacherous Trains don't get a point so without further ado…" Chris presses the button electrocuting Dave's team. "Wow still no points from either team. Let's see if the next person can change that." Now screen demonstrates Duncan with a truth. "Duncan, all you have to do is answer this question by telling a simple truth."

"Whatever man I can handle anything you throw at me." Duncan said with confidence.

"Which gal does you like in this island?" Chris asked watching Duncan eyes growing bigger becoming hesitant. "Well Duncan, all of us are waiting."

"Shut up!"

"Okay, geez dude." Chris backed off. As much as he loves tormenting campers he has to be a little more precautious on the delinquent. Duncan begins to relax himself looking at Scott's glare then at Chris' wicked smile.

"Nobody, not in this island." Duncan said proudly yet McLean isn't that convince. Courtney steps in asking another question.

"Chris, how can you tell if Duncan is lying or not? Do you even have a lying detector here?" Courtney questioned while Topher scoffs with attitude.

"Oh, so if I say something about what Chris is doing wrong you blame me, but of course Miss Perfect can ask anything?" Topher asked Courtney. "Talk about being a hypocrite." This offends Courtney big time.

"Excuse me, is just information for benefits of our team." Courtney said fed up with Topher.

"Really, it sounds more like you want to know if Duncan likes you or not." Topher said calmly yet this gives center of attention to everyone.

Chris watches both arguing before using his air horn. "Alright that is enough!" Courtney and Topher stop arguing still staring at each other fiercely. "Look this is a half hour show and we are wasting a lot of time so now whichever team gets five points win got it?" All campers agree to this new decision. Chris looks towards Chef. "Chef, take the collar off Dawn."

Chef does what he is told to do by removing Dawn's collar. She walks with Chef to the spinner. "What do you bring me for?" She asks wondering.

"Since Courtney wants to know if Duncan likes her or not…" Chris said hearing a scowl from former C.I.T. "You'll be our lie detector."

"This does not help me with trying to understand my teammates." Dawn said feeling hurt that she has to use her aura for Chris' entertainment.

"Well here teens are not suppose to make friends so tell me is Duncan lying or not?" Chris desperately asked.

Dawn sighs before giving her answer. "He has a small amount of pink aura in him. Though I can't say anything about having feelings for Courtney; however it can act be anyone." Her teammates don't appreciate this result. Dave and Eva don't seem so impress while Sky plus Cody feel sad for the moonchild. Topher rolls his eyes knowing what happens next as Scott gives his enemy a stern look. Duncan and Courtney don't seem too happy either.

"Thanks Dawn now I can finally do this." Chris electrocutes Treacherous Trains except Dawn for her release. "Hopefully next one isn't so anti-climatic." The screen reveals Sugar having to do a scare. Sugar gets up from the log ready to spin. She lands on Harold as Chris reads the note. "Eat a small ball of boogers from a jar." Chef comes prepare holding a jar which contains the small ball of boogers inside.

Sugar effortlessly opens lid from the jar swallowing the complete ball of boogers. Most campers watch in disgust while Dave's mouth bulges. He swallows it in thanking that he did not vomit.

Chris stands next to Sugar awkwardly. "Well, as unexpected as that was Trick Trackers gains a point!" Trick Trackers except Noah and Amy cheer for Sugar.

CONFESSIONAL

*Static*

"Sure I could have given that ball of green boogers to Ella, but a gal like me has to have experience with that kind of stuff." Sugar said then rubs her stomach enjoying the boogers?

END CONFESSIONAL

"Now we have a scare for Eva." Chris said. The female bully stands up looking forward for her scare. "Try not to break the spinner Eva."

"No promises" Eva said grinning on excitement as the bottle lands on Shawn. Chris looks at a paper with blank face. "Are you going to give me the scare or not?!" Eva roared running out of patience immediately.

"Says here you have to survive the zombie apocalypse."

"That makes no sense!" Eva shouted in rage.

"Well since you can't survive it right now I'll give you a point how about that? McLean offered.

Eva folds her arms. "Fine, I guess that makes up for it." She goes back to her seat.

CONFESSIONALS

*Static*

Eva punches a hole through the outhouse furious. "Ugh, the moment I can prove my strength only to get a weak (censor) scare."

*Static*

"We only got a point because Chris fears Eva." Dawn said tranquil. "Unless it was someone else he would have made the same excuse like Dave."

END CONFESSIONALS

Amy is next doing a scare going to the spinner landing on Anne Maria. "Wear clown make-up for the rest of the day." Chris said. Amy points at her twin sister for the dare. Sammy gets up replacing Amy as Chef uses a makeup box. Finally, is shown Sammy having clown make-up on her face with a red ball for nose. Amy could not help, but chuckle. "Since Samey the clown did the scare Trick Trackers get another point making it 2-1. Our next camper is…" The screen stops at Cody receiving a truth.

"Oh boy this doesn't feel good." Cody mumbled to himself nervous for the question.

"Cody, do you still find Gwen attractive?" Chris asked containing laughter inside.

"That's a question completely private!" Dawn said voice getting quite higher then her natural. "Cody, there is no need to answer."

"True, unless you want us to lose that is fine." Courtney smugly said looking at the techno geek. Cody gazes at his surroundings. First Chris, Dawn, Courtney, and lastly Sammy perplexed. He cannot say anything nor hurt his crush. Dawn is right, how can he love Sammy when he can't get over Gwen.

"I can't answer the question Chris." Cody replied depress allowing a shock to him and team.

"Going have to cut it here." Chris said then looking at the camera. "So far Trick Trackers are winning two to one. Will the Treacherous Trains come back to score? Find out right after the break.

 **(Commercial Break)**

"Welcome back to Total Drama Back on Track." Chris spoke. "Alright our next contestant is Brick preparing to do a scare."

"Yes, sir!" Brick salutes ready to spin. He gulps in grief when landing on Jasmine's photo.

"Pin a crocodile for three minutes."

"Pin what now?" Brick questioned on what to do. View alters at the cadet wrestling a crocodile underwater. Chris is shown near the sand looking at his watch. Suddenly, Brick pops out with the crocodile pinning it on sand. We see several scratches on a black eye on left from whole damage. "Mission accomplished" Are last words before passing out.

Back to the meeting room Courtney is task a scare by Heather. "Oh great just what I need." She said sarcastically.

CONFESSIONAL

*Static*

"Our team is totally sucking now." Courtney said feeling determination. "No matter Heather throws at me going to release A game for my team to get the upper hand."

END CONFESSIONAL

Chris and Chef snigger reading paper. "What's so funny?" Courtney asked.

"Yo, Owen!" Chris shouts to the sky. Appearing from bushes is our lovable oaf Owen pump up to his fellow friends.

"Woo hoo! Chris is good to be back!" Owen said hugging the host.

"Owen my man let me go." Chris said struggling to breathe by Owen's grasp. Chubby buddy releases him then walking up to the contestants high five on all. Even Courtney, Scott, Eva, and Sugar couldn't help, but get along with Owen's positive attitude. Amy is the only cold nevertheless Owen gives a big hug squeezing her.

"Ugh, feelings they hurt!" Amy screamed feeling fluffy.

"Noah!" Owen shouts seeing his best friend again getting ready for huge hug.

"No no wait Owen!" Too late for Noah having to suffer another bear cuddle.

"Chris why did you brought this weirdo back?" Amy said harshly.

"For Courtney's scare of course because according to Heather, Courtney must clean the outhouse used by Owen." Chris replied. Courtney's left eye starts to twitch then scene changes to all campers including Owen, Chris, and Chef in front of the outhouse. Chef gives a toothbrush to Courtney who covers her nose rushing in. Everyone can hear her screams of horror. Nobody dare to check on her until she completely finishes the perfidious scare.

CONFESSIONALS

*Static*

"Wow Courtney did a really good job cleaning after me." Owen said. "Wait I didn't mean it like that."

*Static*

Courtney's brunette hair is all mess up including her body twitching not even being able to blink. "So gross... too much repulsiveness. Hopefully I did not do this all for anything."

*Static*

Dave looks around seeing the outhouse spotless inside. He is using a magnifying glass for specks of dirt. "Even if I got that scare sure passing will be a first though I love to clean. Very impressed on how well Courtney did. I should talk to more often instead of plotting against Sky."

END CONFESSIONALS

Score is now 2-3 still leading Trick Trackers. Eva plus Topher decide to keep a distance from the smelly Courtney. Scott is next landing on Mike. The scare is to survive Fang for two minutes. Unlucky him he is punch out literally only able to survive a minute. Scott holds his stomach in pain then another shock for Treacherous Trains. Sugar again gets a scare landing on Trent.

"Eat soup with Owen's dandruff." Chris spoke. Sugar wickedly smiles at Ella who stands up.

CONFESSIONAL

*Static*

"I'm sure Sugar is doing this because I haven't got a turn, right?" Ella asks the audience.

END CONFESSIONAL

Chef has the soup in his hand having a dirty dark green color. Next, Owen bends down scratching his hair as the dandruff drops into bowl. Ella presumably starts to drink it. Her face molds into disgust causing Sugar to laugh. Ella sips again still tasting the revolting soup. The sound of Sugar's laughter is starting to get into her head.

"Wow, I haven't even wash my hair for like a month." Owen commented causing Ella to drop her soup and vomit to nearest bush not finishing her task.

"Clean up on aisle four." Chris said calling out one of his interns. After the intern cleanses spot we continue on. Topher is next landing a scare. Spinning, the bottle stops at Izzy.

"Glad I'm not him." Noah mumbled to himself.

CONFESSIONAL

*Static*

"I've seen every episode of Total Drama and Izzy is someone you don't want to make dares with." Topher said frightened. "Probably have to give this one to Eva."

END CONFESSIONAL

"Pass through three rings of fire." Chris said. Topher gulps nervously as we now see huge rings on fire. Topher's knees tremble at sight. "Just jump through these three rings in flames and you earn a point for your team." Topher looks at his team. Most are cheering for him while Courtney waves playfully indicating that if he fails he will not be respect as leader. Anything is better than Courtney's bossy attitude.

"Let's do this!" Topher does a battle cry jumping through all rings of fire. Courtney is impressed slightly who couldn't help, but glare. "Woo hoo!" Topher cheers before realizing he caught fire in his beautiful hair running around screaming in circles before Chef comes using a fire extinguisher putting out burn.

"Congratulations Topher for allowing your team to tie with Trick Trackers." Chris said watching Topher walk back to his team. "It's still anyone's game. Next up we have… Ella doing a scare."

The fairy tale princess rises up. The bottle lands on Jo. "Well I'm sure Jo wouldn't be so harsh on her scare."

"You're not going to like this Ella. Jo's scare is to defuse a time bomb full of Chef's meatballs!" Chris said then laughs. He enjoys humiliating Ella ever since she annoyed him with singing back then. Cody's heart starts to stop falling down on log.

"Hey Cody you okay?" Dave asked.

"He has a fear of defusing time bombs." Dawn commented. "Tell him to take deep breathes." Sky and Dave do what Dawn said though the 'normal' guy does not Sky in business. After that moment Chef comes prepare with a garbage can looking all black and moldy having colorful wires and a timer for two minutes.

"Chris, what are it with you and two minutes?" Sky asked politely.

"Makes things faster Sky." He replied.

"It's going to explode!" Cody exclaimed before getting into fetal position.

"What a baby." Eva said to herself.

It's now one minute and thirty seconds counting down as Ella sweats figuring out which wire to cut. Can it be red, blue, or pink? She carefully cuts pink and…

Clock ticks faster only twenty seconds counting.

"It's going to blow!" Scott warns everyone. All campers take shield from logs as Chris, Chef, and Dawn hide behind spinner.

BOOM!

Splatter all over her dress meatballs spread to Ella. She wipes the meat from her face. Peeking heads the contestants see her cover in meat as Sugar, laughs hysterically at her demise. Did Duncan spoke the truth? Is she really so soft? Are some people cold hearted because they wanted to? Blank, is all she can comprehend getting back to position.

"Wicked way to wipe out Ella!" Chris couldn't help a chuckle for delight. "Too bad you couldn't defuse it in time." Trick Trackers get electrocuted again. Sugar rubs some meat off Ella tasting Chef's fine cuisine.

"Not bad" Sugar said eating meat out of her hands. Eva once more must partake in a scare. She lands on Zoey chuckling on how ridiculous this scare could be.

"Eva, you must listen to Lightning's clarinet solo for one single minute." Chris read.

Eva raises a brow unconvinced that truly is a scare. "Really?"

Chef passes a clarinet to Lightning. "Sha-yeah, is about time Lightning teach all how to play music." Playing this wonderful instrument known as the clarinet is classic; however this time around it feels like a horror film. The torture of Lightning's terrible music blast sound waves are too much for Eva to bare. Every single person covers their ears in pain and agony. **[1]**

"Enough!" Eva cried with rage swiping the clarinet breaking it in two using her right knee. "I don't care not gaining a point as long as this idiot here doesn't play another instrument!"

CONFESSIONAL

*Static*

"Nobody likes Lightning's taste in music." Lightning frown knowing his only talent is sports.

END CONFESSIONAL

Noah finally gets a chance as screen gives him a angel halo symbol. "Noah, do you really appreciate Owen as a friend?" Chris read from a piece of paper.

This question caught Noah off guard nevertheless he answers it barring no emotion. "Despite him very annoying at times I appreciate Owen as a friend."

Chris smiles at Dawn who gives him a blank stare. After a few seconds Chris' face turns in annoyance. "Come on, no way Noah told the truth."

"Yes, he actually did." Dawn responded gracefully. "Noah does not care for Owen's life at all, but appreciates the adventures found by his friend including his lawyer girlfriend." The words of friendship cause the lovable oaf to hug his best friend again while Duncan is shock of disbelief.

"Whoa, back up how did lazy nerd got a girlfriend? Duncan asked at Noah.

"The question should be how long you had yours?" Noah replied not able to hide a smirk.

"Watch it doofus!" Duncan threatened only to see enemy roll his eyes.

"People, focus on me right now." Chris said then remembers what Dawn told. "Wait, Noah's girlfriend is lawyer?!"

"She's training to be one."

The host regains his composure. "Very well let us get going. Trick Trackers only need one point to win while Treacherous Trains have two. Our next camper is… Scott!"

"I already got beat up by Fang what more should I do?" Scott complained.

"Stop whining and just do it already!" Courtney barked making her former boyfriend smile heading to spinner.

CONFESSIONALS

*Static*

"She still digs me." Scott said.

*Static*

"What is wrong with me? Why couldn't I have said anything back there?" Duncan inquires himself. "How can this happen to me? I'm a bad dude nobody messes with me!"

*Static*

"Boys" Courtney said glaring at camera.

END CONFESSIONALS

Scott lands on Max. "Hmm, wonder what Max holds for me."

"Blow bubbles" Chris read then looking at camera confuse.

"Blow bubbles?" Scott wants to make sure Chris isn't pulling his leg. All Chris does is nod. The devious does exactly what it he is told blowing bubbles for a minute. Not to embarrassing for him so it is fine. He even manages to make a small bubble form a donkey.

"Cool it's a giraffe." Lightning called out. **[2]**

"Can't you be stupid somewhere else?" Noah asked getting fed up with his teammate's ridiculous words.

"Not until four." Lightning responded with a dumb look. **[3]**

Scott earns a point for his team. The next contestant is Ella performing another scare. She sighs as she walks to the spinner. She barely spins the bottle landing on Chef. All campers gasp hoping is nothing too extreme for her.

CONFESSIONAL

*Static*

"Yes, yes yes!" Sugar praised. "Three times in one day? How lucky can this tight rope girl get?

END CONFESSIONAL

"You must have a haircut by Chef." Chris said to Ella. Her face is stuck frozen with just a smile yet this doesn't look like happiness.

"Chris, you basically broke her outstanding spirit!" Dawn scolded.

"It is in my job to do that."

Ella's mind is somewhere else. Is she dead? No, it is a side she must choose to make. Duncan is right for sometimes people must be punished for actions just like _her_.

"Give it to Samey she will love it." Amy pleaded with the princess.

"No, make Amy do it she deserves it." Sammy said as the two siblings pull on each other's hair.

"I'll make the sacrifice for our team to win Ella." Brick said walking up to his friend. "You don't have to do this. I am willing for my hair to be cut and look horrible so you don't ruin that look." Ella finally snaps out of her trance staring at the cadet speaking in a soft tone.

"That is sweet of you Brick it really is. None deserve this punishment except for one person." Ella looks over a dumbfounded Sugar.

"Why you looking at me like that pageant stealer?" The pageant queen asked cold.

"Chris, it will be an honor for Sugar to get this wonderful haircut." Ella's cheery face turns completely upside down actually making Sugar nervous.

We now see Sugar in a broken chair gazing at Chef's razor. That sound it makes feels like a chainsaw shredding through a tree. At least that is what Sugar thinks. "No I can't do this my hair is too valuable." Sugar said panic rising as Chris gives Chef the okay to let her go.

Trick Trackers receive a shock. Ella didn't care at all. She just feel happy that her not best friend anymore had her turn. Being treated like dirt Ella just keeps all cheerful. Dawn feels a new aura around the princess a feeling of revenge. Sugar sits down right next to rival glaring.

"Treacherous Trains, this can be the moment of truth." Chris gradually spoke. "Next camper can win it all and it is… Dave performing a scare!"

Dave confidently spins the bottle determination on his face. Finally, he can prove himself to his team on how strong he really is. All this hope drops immediately when it lands on the picture of Scarlett as a sudden heat wave somehow puts contestants in fear for what scare especially the cast of Pahkitew since they have already seen her true form in action. Chris reads the paper silently before stammers for words.

"Uh, it says hear Dave you must, uh…" Chris is having a hard time to explain. Camera zooms in at the photo of Scarlett. As it zooms we hear police sirens, see red and blue lights; not to mention a scream as her eyes turn red from special effects. Also, listen of car crashes. **[4]**

"Just read it Chris." Dave said rather emotionless.

"Dave must escape a house from burning fire." Once Chris finishes his sentence all teens gasp then start to argue against each other. How can Chris allow a dare like that?! This is extremely dangerous because Dave can literally burn in flames. Most surprising thing are the words Dave say.

"I want Sky to do the scare."

Rapidly focus on Sky's terrify face flabbergast at Dave, the one she has been trying to apologize wants her to burn!

CONFESSIONALS

*Static*

"Is he insane?!" Courtney exclaimed bombshell at Dave's way.

*Static*

"I would never tell my girl to do that." Duncan said crossing his arms.

*Static*

"I never had seen David so black." Ella said shook.

*Static*

"Yeah, bring on the drama!" Topher cheers in excitement. "Never thought he had it in him."

*Static*

Dave chuckles for how marvelous his plan is. "Finally, Sky you have had this coming for a long time"

*Static*

"Dave" Is the only word Dawn can say at this point.

*Static*

"Dave, time to eat these words!" Sky said in rage. She has had enough of figuring to apologize. "I'll make sure you see through my mistakes and yours!"

*Static*

"She is too young to die!" Owen cried out then takes a cookie out of his pocket eating crunchy goodness. "Delicious"

END CONFESSIONALS

Thanks to the mechanic of Pahkitew Island, Chris is able to make a house out of thin air. Everyone gazes at the long third floor house. It wasn't big so it would be harder to escape. Scarlett put most details to her scare. Thank goodness Chris has a translator.

"Sky, we can go back if you want. No reason to do this." He suggested. Sure, this man doesn't care about teens; however a big lawsuit is what scares him most. Sky looks at her team, but mostly Dave who grins on hatred. Take a deep breath for great measure.

"I'm going in!" Sky rushes into the house as Chef rapidly throws a match. The house already starts to catch fire. Checking her surroundings she can't find a single door. Already the fire is catching up. There is no time so she runs to second floor only to find that the house is collapsing as well. A window of light gives her a plan yet this can cost great harm.

Outside everybody waits to see looking at the red hot fire burning already first floor. Upon Dave he doesn't seem too thrill.

CONFESSIONAL

*Static*

"I think this is going too far." Dave said starting to worry on how can Sky make it. "At first my intention was for her to burn. Now is like who really am I?"

END CONFESSIONAL

Glass from a window breaks showing Sky jumping out from the two floor house.

"What is she doing?!" Chris said madness running all around. A thud hits the ground. All is black yet still can hear voices. "Chef, take her to the infirmary stat. We cannot get any lawsuits."

"Sky, Sky!" Dave shouted. View alters to Trick Trackers at the Campfire Ceremony.

 **Campfire Ceremony**

Chris has a plate containing six marshmallows on plate while Trick Trackers have seven. "Well after that fateful moment is time to vote someone off time to cast your votes."

CONFESSIONALS

*Static*

"Ella has to go." Sugar said being furiously. "Daring me to cut my hair by Chef proves to every living critter that she has a dark side."

*Static*

"Have you seen Samey's clown face? It is hilarious." Amy said. "My vote for Ella because she is way too nice like my sister."

*Static*

"Sugar, you are very mean to Ella so sorry, but time to go." Brick said then salutes. "Is has been somewhat an honor."

*Static*

"Amy told me to vote Ella so sorry." Sammy apologizes to her buddy.

*Static*

"Here how's it went." Noah said explaining a topic. "Ella is way too nice while Sugar is just plain annoying. I really don't care what she did to Ella. Only voting Sugar off is to still gain Brick's trust. At least he is not talking about Jasmine anymore."

END CONFESSIONALS

Brick, Noah, Lightning, Amy, and Sammy each receive a marshmallow. Only Ella plus Sugar have not touched the sweet tasty treat call a marshmallow. "Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the night. Whoever does not receive a marshmallow must go to the boat of losers and can't come back." Chris said.

"Yeah, no camper has ever come back in the first place." Noah sarcastically said.

"Look I don't have time for this Ella just catch the marshmallow." Chris tosses white treat for Ella to catch.

"What how is that possible? I told the guys to vote this witch off." Sugar said pointing at her enemy.

"Votes have been spoken Sugar time to hit the hay."

We now see Sugar stepping into Boat if Losers. She pouts now getting far enough in her second of competing. Those feel changes when Owen sits right next to her.

"You like cabbage?" Owen asked holding a cabbage.

"Do I?" She rapidly devours it as scenery alters to Chris at the Campfire Ceremony alone.

"Well a lot of things happen today." He clears his throat to finish episode off. "Does Duncan have feelings for someone? Will Cody ever talk to Samey? Can Courtney and Topher continue to bicker? Most importantly will Sky able to recover from her injuries? I hope, so tune in next time on another episode of Total... Drama... Back on Track!"

Did you think the episode has ended? Not quite for there is one more thing to reveal. Since Chris had to attend the ceremony someone sneaks into the security monitor.

"Perfect, as long as I can turn this into a DVD nothing shall stand in my." The shadow is gone reveal as Topher getting a glimpse watching the cameras.

He can see any place in the island areas all over his ambitious eyes. He looks at some DVD with titles of 'Alejandro and Sky' plus 'Brick's Betrayal'. His grin grows wider playing the tracks. Rubbing hands like a maniac he has an advantage in this game. Watching Alejandro and Sky's kiss not to mention Brick voting off Jasmine is ticket to running Chris out of business. Topher makes a copy of the each DVD before shutting off computer ending episode.

 **Teams:**

 **Treacherous Trains:** Duncan, Cody, Eva, Courtney, Dawn, Scott, Topher, Dave, and Sky(injured)

 **Trick Trackers:** Noah, Lightning, Brick, Amy, Sammy, and Ella

Placements

18th- _Alejandro_

17th- _Jasmine_

16th- _Sugar_

 **So ends another episode of Total Drama Back on Track. I have to say this is pretty long. At moments it felt like I kept dragging the plot, but I believe it turned out good. Yes, Ella did have a lot of attention this chapter, but that was to start her character development. I need someone who can push Ella to her limits finding out that not everyone is nice on the surface so in the end Sugar was the perfect choice. Ella is not going to have much screen time next chapter. I like to balance it out because it's only fair. As for Sugar's elimination, she is a character that I despise so much. Literally put in this story just to be cannon fodder; however things start to change. Thanks to her Ella is going to be having slight changes. Really hope I did Sugar somewhat right. Despite really hating her I liked writing her character very much. This also demonstrates on how not be very bias with one character.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review or PM if need any questions. Stay chilling to the cold!**

 **[1] Might resemble a squid who is awful playing the clarinet?**

 **[2] SpongeBob reference**

 **[3] Another SpongeBob reference (Patrick has so many funny lines)**

 **[4] A scene from the Angry Birds movie where Matilda reads Terrance's classifications where is shows a possible scenario of what the big bird did. Thought it will be suitable for Scarlett.**


	6. Episode 5- Trials of the McLean Express

**Hey all readers out there Rouge Tundra again with the next chapter of Total Drama Back on Track. This story has been really enjoyable to right and a lot really love it! Of course, make sure to review, favorite or follow if you want there is no forcing. First step, the reviews!**

 **PokemonFTW: Yeah, Duncan should not pushed that far Ella doesn't really deserve it.**

 **acosta perez jose Ramiro: You are right in everything. Sugar had it coming for a long time and Noah definitely has to be leader even if he doesn't want it that way. Who else can be in charge on that team?**

 **DSX62415: I think your going to like the actions of Eva with Dave this chapter.**

 **Joel Conell: True, Dave just left crazy town that moment and his teammates are not liking it one bit. I have plans for the four you mentioned.**

 **xPurpleGod: Thanks, I really appreciate it!**

 **Now with that done is story time!**

* * *

The episode starts off with flashbacks from previous installment. The campers are gathering around hearing Chris discuss the challenge in the first flashback. As per usual, Chris narrates past events. "Last time on Total Drama Back on Track" Brick is wrestling a crocodile then cuts to Treacherous Trains celebrating another victory in the Spa Hotel. "The campers had to perform truth or scares to determine which team is superior." Sugar eats a ball of boogers making a lot of teens cringe. "Some did excellent" Topher jumps through three rings on fire earning a point for his team. "Others did embarrassing awful" Chris chuckles as another flashback demonstrates Duncan not speaking the truth and Lightning not being able to solve a color cube. "Owen came to show some campers how disgusting scares can be." Courtney cleans the mess Owen did in the outhouse turning to Ella running to bush then vomits from drinking soup mixed with lovable oaf's dandruff. "At the final scare…" Dave points at Sky to do Scarlett's horrifying stunt. "Dave sends Sky to escape a fiery building." The athlete breaks through a window. "In the end she got injured really badly sacrificing herself for Treacherous Trains to win three times in a row." Final past reveals Sugar being surprised at her elimination. "As for Trick Trackers, they voted off Sugar for reasons unknown and not Ella." Flashbacks are now over showing Chris inside a small cave including Chef wearing a nurse outfit while Sky is laying on a bed covered in a cast. It appears to be the infirmary for injure teens. "Fifteen campers remain what kind of challenges I have in store next? Find out now on Total… Drama… Back on Track!"

 ***Intro Plays***

It starts off with a few cameras spawning from the island then rapidly showing Chris running with his cup of coffee.

 _(Hey Mom and Dad I'm doing Fine  
You Guys Are On My Mind)_

Under water Scott is swimming fine until a shot of Fang appears causing to gasp shock. Above the water Cody and Sammy in a canoe are gazing at each other smiling.

 _(You Ask Me What I Wanted to Be)_

They freak out because of Scott jumping into the canoe scared. Suddenly, Amy snatches the country boy using a hand glider.

 _(And I Think the Answer Is Plain To See)_

Soaring through the skies Amy realizes it's not her sister so she drops him.

 _(I Wanna Be Famous)_

In the forest Noah is busy reading a book pretending not to hear the sudden thud Scott made onto ground.

 _(I Wanna Live Close To the Sun)_

In another area Courtney plus Sugar are on a canoe trying to slap one another until they scream dropping down from a waterfall.

 _(Well Pack Your Bags 'Cause I've already won)_

Both girls are still falling from the background. Lightning is busying lifting a log up and down until Jasmine rapidly swings a vine causing both to destroy an outhouse.

 _(Everything to Prove Nothing in My Way)_

Scene zooms into Chef's kitchen preparing something repulsive for Dave to eat.

 _(I'll Get There One Day)_

Brick and Eva are arm wrestling until Eva wins for having more strength.

 _(Cause I Wanna Be Famous)_

The camera goes down into the Gem Cave of Pahkitew showing Dawn gazing upon the gems until Scuba Bear comes to ruin the fun.

 _(Na, Na, Na-Na-Na-Na_  
 _Na-Na-Na, Na, Na-Na-Na-Na)_

Climbing out of the cave onto the beach, Brick and Eva are jogging together until Topher drops a bucket of leaches on them from a small cliff.

 _(I Wanna Be... I Wanna Be... I Wanna Be Famous)_

Topher cackles until Chris comes glaring putting out his hand. The fan gives a phone to the host. Smoke comes from an old brown rusty train zooming at Chef driving it.

 _(I Wanna Be... I Wanna Be)_

In the passenger seats Alejandro is chilling like a king. He winks at Sky causing her to shudder as if she was cold. Fire embarks at the view changing to nighttime.

 _(I Wanna Be Famous)_

Ella is looking at Duncan dreamily. He shoves her off the seat. Camera zooms out revealing every camper even Chris whistling at the campfire. The sign says Total Drama Back on Track.

 ***End Intro***

It is morning once more as we see squirrel singing under a tree. Suddenly, a bear comes snatching its prey swallowing it one swoop. Before any human can notice the bear hides into the forest. Then, Brick comes from the right doing his morning jog. He hears Chris mumble some words, but can't quite exactly understand. Wanting to comprehend, Brick jogs faster seeing a small cave nearby. To make sure he doesn't cause any trouble he stands outside the cave only showing his face. Chef, Chris, and Sky are inside. The cadet flinches looking at the cast she has.

"Sky, the producers called saying you can no longer compete on the island." Chris said. Sky's cast is all over her body though her eyes and partially her face is still shown. She couldn't believe this. No way is this how it shall end. She is determining to win not going to back down. Sky mumbles a bunch of words nothing to avail cause of her mouth cover in bandages. "Of course, this is a way for you stay in this game." These words makes Sky nod her head eager to find out how can she continue.

"Chris, just let the girl go. We had enough problems with Courtney remember?" Chef suggested. Despite his hate for these teens he still has a heart where he respects stuff getting too far.

"Unless she agrees to sign some papers I have gather for this particular situation." Chris said smiling walking to a wooden table. Two folders one left other right. On the left contains documents for injure contestants while folder on right includes files for today's challenge. Abruptly, strong wind blows away both folders. Chris manages to catch one; however the other goes flying away. "Whatever; I already know how the challenge is going to be." He then presumes to discuss with Sky. Once close is clear Brick decides to follow the now lost folder. Through the woods Brick grabs each piece of paper falling from sky.

 **(At the Spa Hotel)**

Dave cannot help, but just ignore the glares receiving from his team. Ever since he chose Sky to do Scarlett's scare things have taken to a bad turn. At first, this was supposed to make him smile in enjoyment. Content to see the person who made him lose such a mind, however he feels something blocking his conscious. Before eating another bite of his breakfast he glances at his team. Duncan and Scott glare at him in the distance. Sure, Duncan has done wrong against his previous exes yet doesn't hold a grudge so toxic. Scott on the other hand despite knowing not much of relationships can see that doing this just felt wrong. Eva just keeps stabbing a fork into her pancakes imagining Dave being those pancakes.

Then we have Cody. This is who Dave broke friendship the most. Even hardly talking to each other Dave and Cody can understand and have fun. Now Cody knew who his friend really is. That's not way to treat a wonderful lady. Tension maintains high on the eating area as where Courtney plus Topher are watching at the entrance. Both smirk with pride. This can lead to a dysfunctional team though they didn't really mind.

"We have three victories in a row. Hopefully Dave doesn't ruin the system." Courtney stated walking with Topher down the hall.

"I really don't care about was he has cause. One less dude to worry about plus this is good drama." Topher said. He couldn't help, except chuckle making Courtney smirk.

"You really are Chris' number one fan." Courtney stops walking hoping to break a nerve which she does.

"I used to be his number one fan." Topher said ending his walk as well glaring at Courtney. "He is just someone I admire until running him out of business."

"You are so delusional." Courtney said leaving Topher alone.

* * *

CONFESSIONALS

*Static*

"Hopefully if we ever lose she goes home first." Topher said annoyed. "Courtney doesn't know Reality TV so she is full of herself. Come to think of it she is a strong player."

*Static*

"Dave needs to get a grip on himself." Courtney said. "I will not tolerate anybody crying over something so simple that could have been easily avoided. Such a same Sky had to get caught in it." She frowns. Having a friend who has the same passion for winning is spectacular. She barely has any friends left on the island so the athlete is special to her. She must continue not worrying for others so much.

*Static*

"This game is basically over for me." Dave said nervously opening to get act crazy. "Everyone hates me on the team even Cody. The only person I got along with here." He then develops into determination. "Get your head in the game Dave. You have to keep fighting!"

*Static*

"Dave will come around I'm sure of it." Dawn said confident that Dave can make the right decisions. "Now to help Ella because her aura is starting to get contaminated. Black is starting to consume her little by little. Only one fellow friend can assist."

END CONFESSIONALS

* * *

Trick Trackers' symbol appears demonstrating inside boy's cabin Lightning and Noah waking up both in pajamas. Brick immediately opens the door hard scaring both guys.

"Dude, are you trying to give us a heart attack?!" Noah snapped not being able to stretch from waking up.

"Sorry soldiers, but I have special information for our alliance." These words of Brick gain interest to Lightning and Noah.

"Alright, don't make us wait any longer Brick." Noah said.

"Yeah, Lightning wants to see how this awful team can get into that sha-luxury." Lightning said growing impatient as well though not noticing Noah's defiant stare.

"I was doing my normal jog like always until I found where Chris and Chef are taking care of Sky. Then a folder starts to blow away so I went after it grabbing all papers." Brick explained then shows the folder with documents to his comrades. "After looking through the folder this tells us what challenge we are going to have today." This excites all boys. Knowing what challenge it is they can be easily plan ahead and have a better shot at winning.

"Let Lightning have a look." Lightning quickly snatches the folder from Brick opening it. Suddenly, a strong wind comes blowing the papers to sky. Noah gasps trying to catch some before leaving the cabin. Sadly, he is only able to catch two. Gazing upon his fellow alliance member Noah shouts.

"Lightning you IDIOT!" This causes a bunch of birds to fly from their nest scare by Noah's voice. Over to the girl's cabin all three of Trick Trackers are already dress. Ella just laughs about the situation going on with the boys. Sammy and Amy watch in confusion. Why is Ella, laughing about Noah getting annoyed? Even Amy cannot believe it though she decides to not ask questions turning her head back to Sammy.

"Samey, let's go to the showers now." Amy commanded. Her twin sister just sighs not even trying to get out. Back at the boy's cabin Noah throws a book at Lightning who dodges it.

"Whoa, tiny dude relax Lightning does not need no papers to win." Lightning said hopefully to calm his friend.

"Then how are we going to get an advantage?" Noah exclaimed then noticing some bold letters on the papers he caught. Reading fast Noah hatches an idea. "Brick tell the girls to meet us at the mess hall in ten minutes."

"Yes sir!" Brick said saluting after departing to complete his mission. Noah then pays his attention to Lightning smirking.

"What?" The jock asked.

"I have a job for you to do."

Prospect observes at Duncan in the forest currently carving a skull to a tree with his new pocket knife. Dawn walks up to him tapping on his shoulder. Duncan turns around capturing her fierce stare.

"What's happening nature girl?" He asked then returns to carving a skull on the tree.

"I can't believe you will go and push Ella like that! You and Sugar destroyed her spirit!" Dawn said trying to act all calm, but in reality Duncan can feel her displease.

"How is it my problem? Someone had to give a check up to her so she can see the world." He said not turning around to face the moonchild.

"So you really don't care what you did to Ella." Dawn asked still displeased

"Nope"

"Or is it the fact you do not want to damage your image." Dawn said striking a nerve to Duncan. The delinquent couldn't believe she said that.

* * *

CONFESSIONALS

*Static*

"I hate to be rude, but Duncan must know that protecting his image is what drives him into trouble." Dawn said now relax. "Feeling his aura I should not expect much from him though at least talking to Ella will benefit something."

*Static*

"Dawn has guts to talk smack to me like that." Duncan said forced to talk with Ella. "Seriously, I've gotten much cool and bad since I went to prison. No way am I going to apologize!"

END CONFESSIONALS

* * *

"Look, I had only given her advice and if you keep bugging me there is going to be some squashing around!" Duncan threatened causing Dawn to flinch. She sighs leaving the delinquent all alone. "That's more like it."

 **Mess Hall**

Symbol of Trick Trackers appear as we watch the team gather around except Lightning.

"Where's that dimwitted jock?" Amy asked impatiently.

"Lightning is on a mission." Noah responded. Brick looks at his friend perplex, why didn't he say anything to him?

"Is this another stupid meeting for us to try and win?" Amy asked once again. Noah has to take a deep breath before answering. This is girl is so annoying.

"Yes, but I have good news. Brick was able to find some papers on how the challenge wills good down."

"Do you have the papers with you?" Sammy asked politely hearing her twin sister's scowl.

"How dumb of a question is that Samey?" Amy retorted.

"At least I know how to come up with one." Sammy snapped back. Before both could start arguing Brick interferes.

"We did have them before they were blown away. Don't worry soldiers me and Noah memorize it." Brick said allowing the team to have gains of hope.

"So here is how it will go…" Noah stated. Trick Trackers get closer as the bookworm whispers his plan.

* * *

CONFESSIONAL

*Static*

"Yeah, I hate having to do all the work." Noah commented. "Amy is the one that really gets on my nerves thinking she is superior in every way. Please, even Samey looks more useful."

END CONFESSIONAL

* * *

Topher walks out of the Spa Hotel to get some stretches. He sees Lightning doing push-ups on the ground with rapid ease more then normal. Of course Lightning is super athletic, but doing this many in such short time brings curiosity to Topher. The over achiever smirks watching Topher walk to him.

* * *

CONFESSIONAL

*Static*

Lightning is holding a piece of paper. "Noah told Lightning to follow this script and convince Topher to drink some lemonade. Lightning does not know why, but it is good for Lightning to stay in the guy's alliance."

END CONFESSIONAL

* * *

"What's up Lightning?" Topher said as both high five each other.

"Just doing a round of push-ups." Lightning said kissing his biceps.

"Say, how did you do so many that fast?" Topher wondered.

"Well that lemonade I just found gave Lightning some energy boost." Lightning answered pointing at a glass of lemonade on top of the nearest rock.

"That's weird you sure that lemonade gave you an energy boost?" Topher eyed out in suspicion. Something doesn't feel right. Lightning does not know what to say. He didn't thought Topher will ask such a question. Deciding to make sure he takes it Lightning pulls out the script from his pocket reading it in front of Topher's face.

"Yes, Lightning saw Chris drank it a few minutes ago."

Topher is still suspicious. Lightning reading from a script is very odd though he couldn't care less when its mention that Chris also drinks it. "Well if that old man needs it so much I guess it wouldn't hurt to taste." Walking up the nearest rock Topher drinks the lemonade. When turning around Lightning is nowhere to be seen.

"Attention campers, head to McLean Express to start today's challenge!" Chris said through the speakers rushing Topher to drink his lemonade then leaving.

 **McLean Express Station**

Chris and Chef are in front of both teams. The contestants gaze upon a big change to the train. Before it only had two compartments now it has nine compartments. "Listen up campers today is what I like to call the Comeback Challenge!" Chris said hoping to give excitement. When it did not work his smile fades away discussing how the challenge will work. "Here is how it's going to roll. Each contestant must choose a compartment they want to get in. Each compartment holds a task a team member must perform. After finishing the task that member must proceed to tag his or her partner to perform their task. The final two campers must grab their flag with the team's name on it."

"Sounds kind of complicated don't you think?" Sammy asked as Amy rolls her eyes.

"Nonsense Samey, once you divide yourself this will be more understandable."

Noah decides to speak. "Chris, if you have not notice my team is at a disadvantage." The host looks at Trick Trackers, Treacherous Trains, and then back to Noah.

"Sky is no condition to participate." Chris said jolly irritating the bookworm.

"Is she alright?" Dave asked only for his team to fume up especially Eva.

"I thought you did not care about her?" Eva asked staring right at Dave's face. Her eyes feel like seeing through a fire consuming on rage. "Or are you asking to found out how bad she so you can laugh?!" Eva yelled at him throwing a strong huge punch causing the germophobe to hit the ground rubbing his right eye.

* * *

CONFESSIONALS

*Static*

"I totally deserve that." Dave said revealing a huge black eye that Eva made on his right eye. "Make sure not to anger Eva at all."

*Static*

"That jerk had it coming for a long time!" Eva exclaimed. "I don't like Sky's attitude of teamwork, but I appreciate her skills. She should not be love struck on some whiny loser."

END CONFESSIONALS

* * *

"Settle down Eva we can only handle one person at a time in the infirmary." Chris assured then continues on to tell Noah the truth. "Also, since Trick Trackers have only six people two of them must perform twice."

"Perfect" Noah mumbled to himself.

"I will bestow ten minutes for each group to decide the placements." Chris said then walks inside the train with Chef.

 **Trick Trackers**

"Listen up carefully Lightning you will be dealing with the first two compartments." Noah instructed.

"Sha-got it tiny dude."

"Stop calling me that." Noah glares at him then looks at the cadet. "Brick you will also take compartments 3 and 4."

"I will not disappoint sir!" Brick shouted saluting.

"Hey, come they get two like don't you think we are capable to do the same?" Amy complained. "By the way who put Noah in charge in the first place?"

"One, yes I do, however the way I am doing it is perfect for a guarantee in first place and two, because this guy is not going to take orders from a dumb blonde like you." Noah said making the mean twin cry in frustration.

* * *

CONFESSIONALS

*Static*

"He is so totally going home if we lose." Amy stated glaring at the camera.

*Static*

"Am I worried about Amy trying to vote me off?" Noah asked the audience. "Please, she is the next target on my list I could care less."

END CONFESSIONALS

* * *

"Amy, since you think you're so great will be next after Brick." Noah instructed.

"Why thank you." Amy said oblivious to the sarcasm.

"After her Samey is next follow by Ella and finally me."

"Yeah, let's go Trick Trackers!" Lightning cheered as also Brick plus Sammy. The three stop once they realize the fairy tale princess did not cheer.

"Ella is there some… whoa!" Sammy tried to talk, but was grab by her twin sister.

"No time for that Samey!"

 **Treacherous Trains**

"So leader what is your plan for us?" Courtney questioned in a mocking tone earning a glare from Topher.

"I'm going for the last compartment while everybody gets to choose which one they want to take." Topher responded earning cheers from his team and a scowl from Courtney.

"That's what you have to say? No plan or strategic maneuver to exactly win this time!" Courtney said fed up with her teammate. "How can a leader act like this? If I were lea…" She was cut off by Duncan.

"We will be hearing your mouth for ten minutes and not even consider a plan." He said. Treacherous Trains chuckle at Duncan's comment except Dawn. Courtney could only keep quiet until Chris returns which is now.

"Alright teams have you decided?"

All nod in agreement as each camper goes to their respective compartment. Each camper stand outside the door until Chris gives the signal.

 **Compartment 1- Lightning and Courtney**

Both of them smirk at each other determine to beat. Courtney decides to break the silence. "There is no point of trying. You cannot be someone like me."

"Well Lightning is going to show you how awesome he is!" Lightning called out.

"Still the idiot I see." Courtney mumbled under her breath. Unexpectedly, sound of the train whistle emerges indicating the two to go inside. Lightning is able to make into the compartment first follow by her. The two stop in their tracks gazing upon a mechanical bull with horns. Both seem confident as a TV screen turns on revealing Chris.

"Courtney and Lightning, to pass this task you must ride on this mechanical bull for at least eight seconds then precede, good luck!" Chris laughs wickedly concerning the two. Lightning pushes Courtney off balance afterward jumps on the mechanic bull. He holds on to the bull pretty strong until it reaches five seconds as the beast launches him to a wall hitting his back. Lightning groans in pain. Courtney then tries to go at it only making two seconds.

 **Outside Compartment 6- Cody and Sammy**

The two look at each other awkwardly. Ever since seeing both other back at the go-kart challenge they have not talked. Cody decides to break the silence.

"So, what do you like to do Samey?" Cody asked.

"Well, I don't really know. Amy is usually the one who tells me what I like." Sammy said trying to stay cool. For the first time ever someone might actually like her for who she is. Of course, they barely know each other though who knows what can happen.

"But she is not here just us two, alone." Cody said in a flirting way at the end. Sammy giggles at his horrible way of flirting still finding it cute. She decides to turn around looking at the sky. Cody starts to look at her butt getting excited.

"Cody, what are you looking at?" Sammy asked not turning around.

"Uh, uh… nothing just the trees." Cody said awkwardly then chuckles nervously watching the trees with embarrassment.

* * *

CONFESSIONALS

*Static*

"Okay, so I kind of like Cody?" Sammy said with question of doubt. "I mean he looks like a nice guy, but I knew he was checking me out." She starts to blush. "Not that I enjoyed it's just that it feels very creepy."

*Static*

"I might have to control myself to actually make a move on her." Cody said regaining composure. "Don't want her think of me as some type of stalker like Sierra."

END CONFESSIONALS

* * *

Switching back to Courtney and Lightning they still have not been able to hold on to the mechanical bull's back. We see Lightning on the ground rubbing his sore head hearing Courtney's scream. She crashes into him both tentatively trying to stand up.

"Ugh, this taking forever!" Courtney whined able to recover from her beat down.

"You have a point girl. Lightning is tired of this bull." He agreed as both walk near the mechanical bull. "There has to be a sha-lution for this."

Courtney decides to examine the bull carefully without provoking it. Chris probably made this impossible to win just for laughs. "Chris never said about riding the back of the bull for eight seconds." Courtney thought out loud to herself.

Lightning overhears this saying, "Sha-yeah, Lightning remembers that Chris said we had to survive it for uh…"

"Eight seconds" Courtney stated glaring at Lightning. At least he is not dumb as Lindsay.

"Right, eight seconds"

Courtney decides to hold onto one the bull horns provoking it to start. At first she was shock by how fast the mechanical bull moves, but still holding on tightly is able to reach the eight second mark. "Yes, I found a loophole!" She cheers as the door opens allowing her to leave.

"Looks like Lightning is going to have to put more effort."

 **Outside Compartment 2- Eva**

Eva is waiting impatiently then finally sees Courtney coming looking exhausted. "It's about time you showed up."

"Just shut up and go!" Courtney commanded. Not wanting to argue or cost the lead Eva goes inside Compartment number two.

It is dark as Eva tries to find some source of light until someone or something turns on the switch revealing the old enemy of hers, Sasquatchanakwa. The purple hair animal roars finally getting payback. Eva cracks her fingers before walking and smiling with painful joy. "Seems like I am starting to have in this place." To avoid anything horrifying the camera only focuses on the outside of the compartment hearing punches and cries. Lightning is already outside, however decides to wait not wanting to look inside. Once everything is settle down Eva passes through actually having a beam on her face. "That was fun."

The over achiever decides to go in wanting to face the challenge. "Holy mother of Lightning!"

* * *

CONFESSIONALS

*Static*

"Lightning feels sorry for that animal." Lightning said with a frown. "Lightning does not like him, but dang that is such a harsh way to lose."

*Static*

"What can I say? Competition and muscle strength is in me." Eva said flexing her left bicep.

END CONFESSIONALS

* * *

 **Outside Compartment 3- Dawn and Brick**

With Eva managing a secure lead she tags Dawn. "Don't mess this up for us!" She shouted as Dawn runs into the inside of Compartment 3. Lightning then tags Brick much to her surprise. She did not think he will come so fast. "I am impressed from you."

"Thanks dude" Lightning said not knowing in fact Eva is a girl. For this comment he suffers from being thrown off the train by Eva. He screams hoping to have a safe crash landing.

Brick and Dawn are now inside Compartment 3 gazing upon Chris' joyful devious grin. Then they see two surfboard machines and room painted like the sunset.

"Welcome to one the throwbacks of Total Drama Action. Just like last time in Beach Blanket Bogus both of you must balance on a surfboard for thirty seconds while I throw random stuff at you."

"Well this shouldn't be too hard." Brick said getting on top of the surfboard to his right.

"I would not underestimate Chris." Dawn warned the cadet. "His aura is severely unpredictable right now." Chris ignores Dawn as he starts the timer then pulls out a seagull machine gun. Dawn gaps knowing the poor creatures will get hurt. "Chris, this totally against Mother Nature and its beloved kind those seagulls should fly peacefully in the sky."

"Same people who told me not to put toxic waste back in Wawanawka." Chris mentioned. "If I did not listen to them why should I listen to you?"

"Guess you caught me right there." Dawn sighed in defeat though Brick sees a gentle smirk on her face.

"Of course, nobody out beats… hey wait a second!" Chris realized what the aura reader was trying to do. Looking at the clock there is barely ten seconds left which indicates that teen just out smart McLean. Even with a few seconds left he decides to fire with all his might. Both campers easily dodge all as Chris starts to look for some things to throw. He tosses a chair to Brick who barely manages to stand on the surf board.

"What the heck?" Brick exclaimed figuring what kind of person will do that, oh right Chris. The host then tosses some buckets and finally his own seagull machine gun at Dawn who could not avoid it.

"Brick, you won the task so now go ahead outside to go forward." Chris instructed. Hopping of the surfboard Brick watches Dawn groan in pain figuring out a way to release the machine gun on top of her. Brick decides to help her out, but he hears Chris' voice. "Brick, pretty sure helping the enemy is not good for your team." The cadet burrows his head then leaves Dawn going forward to the next trail.

 **Outside Compartment 4- Dave**

Dave keeps pacing in circles trying to figure out a way to not go home. "There has to be a way if we lose I can stay. Maybe pin the blame on someone else? No, that's being too desperate. Trying to convince them to vote out a threat? That could possibly work." Dave said to himself out loud really in a big situation here. He needs to make amends with Sky if not this predicament _will_ get worse. Frustrated upon, decides to take deep breaths. "Why am I worrying so much? There is no way my team can lose." Saying those magical words Brick pops up entering into the compartment. "Oh come on!"

Entering inside our fellow soldier sees the Spaniard Alejandro blocking a soccer goal. Between Alejandro's legs are two regular soccer balls. "Well, isn't _mi compañero_ who voted me off?"

"Alejandro I gladly accept you as a strong competitor, but the way you play is unnecessary." Brick said firmly.

"So I'm guessing Jasmine is someone like me also?" Alejandro asked smirking causing Brick to frown. "Relax, at least this is payback for voting me off." He kicks one of the soccer balls aiming at Brick. The cadet is able to dodge in triumph, but celebrates to soon as the ball smacks his head. Rubbing the mark he then kicks the ball hoping to make a goal.

Outside, Dave is still pacing back and forth until finally Dawn comes. "Whoa, what happen to you?" He asked looking at Dawn's hair all over the place.

"I wish not to speak about it." She said then grabs Dave's right hand. "Go forth, for a great beating is upon you."

"Thanks for being so helpful." Dave sarcastically said letting go. Determination on his face the teen rushes inside only to get hit by a soccer ball to his nose. "Ow!" He yelled in pain.

* * *

CONFESSIONAL

*Static*

"The worst part is that the soccer ball gets all dirty when people kick with their filthy shoes." Dave gagged.

END CONFESSIONAL

* * *

It is not easy for Brick and Dave to escape Alejandro's superior soccer skills especially when they both have to make a goal. Brick gets hit on the stomach from one of the balls causing him to grunt in pain. Another one hits him at the leg.

"My leg!" Brick cried out before dropping to the floor. Things for Dave are going worst. The teen is hit by one each single time causing several bruises. Not to mention the black eye and nose stunt from before.

"Come on I can make that goal!" Dave said with determination blocking a soccer ball then rushing down with it. Noticing, Alejandro gazes fiercely at him waiting for the moment to strike. Once close enough the charmer kicks another ball aiming directly to the germaphobe's coconuts.

"Man down, I repeat man down!" Brick said then getting hit extremely hard to his left cheek. The hit was so epic Chris decides to rewind it then play it again slowly this time.

"Wow that is an awesome way to fail." Chris said through narration. He chuckles as we now see him inside Compartment 9 holding two flags one for Trick Trackers and the other for Treacherous Trains. "Well, seems like Dave and Brick are stuck in the net. Will both be able to surpass the skill soccer player Alejandro? Which team shall claim their title? Find out right after the break."

 **(Commercial Break)**

Back inside Compartment 4, Brick decides to hide under a table for protection. Despite the room being replication of a field Chris was too lazy to take all out or perhaps the next interns did not care. Dave is shown kicking one the balls at simple speed. WHACK, this time Alejandro kick his soccer ball to Dave's forehead knocking the teen down. For being himself, Dave feels like a failure. How can he advance now? A small moment begins to break tears until the Spaniard does this.

"This is too much fun even for me. You are _pathetic_ as your relationship with _Sky._ I'll be surprise if a hopeless romantic like you ever gets a girl." Alejandro said provoking the unstable Dave. Little did he know that this guy can go crazy if just push right.

Getting up with a fury destruction blaze Dave screams charging at Al. He kicks a soccer ball nearest so hard to Alejandro's stomach that both are caught in the net meaning a goal. Calm, realizing what just happened Dave cheers doing a dance before getting bump by a sneak attack from Brick falling down.

* * *

CONFESSIONALS

*Static*

"Probably did him a favor." Brick said feeling guilty about the shot he took for no reason. "The guy looks like he coming close to wreck the whole place."

*Static*

"That is the last time I underestimate my opponent." Alejandro said then looks at a mirror trying to find any scratches on his face.

END CONFESSIONALS

* * *

 **Outside Compartment 5- Scott and Amy**

Amy is getting tired of just waiting forever. She files her nails stopping from glancing at Scott's face. Every time she sticks her head up the farm boy will always wink causing to shudder. She gazes up one more time seeing a smirk on his face. Not just any, but in a flirting way.

"Will you stop looking at me like that? Ugh, you act like my sister." Amy said glaring.

"Pretty sure that Samey will not look at someone beautiful as you." Scott said amusing the mean twin. She turns her back hiding a gentle smile. "After all she is the pig."

* * *

CONFESSIONAL

*Static*

"Am I doing something wrong hitting on Amy?" Scott asked the audience. "No, this is just a precaution in case if Courtney doesn't want me back. Besides, it is nice to have some fun while stuck with a girl." At the end he chuckles mischievously.

END CONFESSIONAL

* * *

Coming to arrival Brick tags Amy for her to move onward.

"Eww, you don't have the privilege to touch me." Amy retorted before entering the room. Dave also passes by tagging Scott. Equal contestants enter impatiently waiting for their task though it is too dark for any to see.

"Looks like the place has no light." Scott said as we see only his eyes looking around.

"Excellent way to point it out Sherlock." Amy complained on how the devious points out the office. The camera also captures only her eyes. "Why don't you make yourself useful and find a switch?"

Scott sighs before saying, "Fine whatever you want." As the two continue to find a light switch Amy starts to whine.

"Ugh, why couldn't Chris make this easier? I would have been done by now."

"Whining will not help us find a switch." Scott remarked.

"Like you can do better."

Soon enough, Scott touches the light switch revealing the whole area. To his ultimate shock Fang is near drooling for a tasty snack. The mutant creature goes for a bite, however no avail due to the farm boy punch in the gut. He begins to scream and run to the exit while Amy blocks her ears.

"Would you stop being pathetic?!" She suggested loudly provoking Fang. The shark reaches a chart out of nowhere examining it. Despite the blonde being too skinny for a meal guess a snack shall not hurt. Amy watches Fang use tongue to water lips for a tastier encounter. Eyes growing wide plus fear paralyzing her surely there is only one thing to do.

Outside of the compartment Cody and Sammy are still having a hard time of talking simple stuff. Does this have to be so awkward both wonder? Suddenly, Scott steps out gasping for air. Both sigh simultaneously of relief then blush figuring out that they did it at the exact same time. Scott finally catching breathes rolling his eyes.

"Isn't my sister supposed to be with you?" Sammy asked Scott who turns pale.

"Uh, dude you kind of look out of it." Cody said. Suddenly, a huge screech is her coming from Amy. Gazing at the exit Sammy's twin pops out. Just like Scott before she inhales and exhales for air. She is not cover in scratches yet hair is all frizzy and big. Looking at the ridiculous result the trio chuckles then commences to laugh at Amy. Seeing this happening Sammy is push by her sister into the compartment. Cody follows in remembering challenge still at work.

"And you thought I was a cry baby." Scott joked causing Amy to jump off the McLean Express. "Oh come on I was only joking."

 **Inside Compartment 6**

Upon the upcoming trial is a huge middle lane cover in extremely hot coals. Cody and Sammy gulp at the sight even looking at coals made them hot. Chris pops up on TV screen content.

"Good news, this episode will be the most amazing to date in Total Drama. There are a lot of laughs and pains."

"How is that good news?" Cody said in disbelief.

"Well it's only good news to me. Anyway, to conquer this task each must pass through the lane of fiery coals barefooted. Once done you may return to pick up your shoes or whatever, any questions?"

"Yeah, isn't this what…" Before Cody can talk further the host interrupts on purpose.

"Good, have a nice walk in the park." After that the television screen goes black. The tech geek watches Sammy taking off her white heels revealing gorgeous feet. He could not help, but blush and talk gibberish with his mouth open. Snapping out of it now focus on what's ahead rapidly removes shoes. After he glances once more at his _somewhat_ crush doing best to step on the hot crushing coal Cody decides to take action.

"Let me carry you across." He suggested to the nice twin in a charming way.

"Wha… really? You, you would do…" Sammy impressed by his intentions stutter words right out of her mouth.

"A wonderful lady like you should not be walking on these dreadful coals."

She stops stammering then glares. "Alright, don't go too cheesy on me now." Sammy giggles as Cody carries her through the menacing hot coals. It seems the rocks are not doing any effect to him. "Cody, where are you staring at?"

Right now the tech geek should not be staring at what he is not suppose to so he comes up with a lie. "At your beautiful blue eyes of course."

"Good, thought you were acting weird for a moment.."

* * *

CONFESSIONALS

*Static*

"Score, no way I can lose now." Cody cheered doing air guitar.

*Static*

"Cody is cute and pretty cool." Sammy said shyly then glimmers in happiness. "He's the best thing that has ever happened to me on this island since Jasmine! Really hope Amy doesn't ruin this. Maybe I should listen more to Jasmine on having fun.

END CONFESSIONALS

* * *

 **Outside Compartment 7- Duncan and Ella**

Duncan is just chilling waiting for his teammate to come. He never like Scott for falling in love with Courtney though both decided it will be best for that not to get in their way of winning.

Ella on the other hand just watches the enchanted blue sky. After the whole fiasco last time she doesn't know what to do. Some sensation just burns inside her. As much as she doesn't want to admit it is true that in the perfect world she thought are people who are like Sugar. What is worst is that she starts to remember how Dave rejected her for Sky, someone who already has a boyfriend. Her prince deserves more, no! She deserves more.

"Not in a talking mood fairy tale?" Duncan said smugly. He was growing impatient blocking Ella's time. To his surprise she smacks him very hard hearing the impact. The delinquent tries to play it cool. "Did not know you dig me like that."

Ella still keeps her loveable smile still intact. "I don't like you like that Sir Duncan. Just why you would hurt me so badly? What have I done to you?" She starts to tear up allowing Duncan to drown in a weird shake.

"What the heck are you talking about? You needed someone to tell the truth. Pretty nobody was going to say something." Duncan said angered. He did not like comforting people at all. It will damage his bad boy image. Even so, the look Ella is giving does not settle with him very well. He decides to take a step forward. "Listen, maybe I push you too hard. Seriously, you have to learn that there are people who are not going to like you as friend. Don't be so hard on yourself."

Ella wipes some tears away. Finally, she understands what Duncan has told. Not all love, but she should stay true to herself. After all, even her enemies she must forgive and love. "Thanks Duncan you really are sweet." The princess goes ahead and hugs him softly.

"It burns!" Duncan said in agony. He points his direction to see Cody and Sammy smirking. "How long have you two been hear?

"Long enough." Cody responded. Cody takes a few steps back being cautious knowing if a fight starts to happen he has no shot. Duncan decides to push Ella into the room then walks casually. Sammy and Cody decide to start a conversation without it being awkward.

 **Outside Compartment 8- Topher and Noah**

Noah predicted the Chris wannabe will want the last room to show his skills for a perfect opportunity to triumph. The bookworm had to admit this plan has a lot of risks. Thankfully, Lightning confirmed that Topher drank lemon juice. None will watch each other and every time a single contact connects Noah will just smirk.

* * *

CONFESSIONALS

*Static*

"Something doesn't add up." Topher said rubbing his chin in thought. "Noah is smiling way too much for his normal self. I assume he has some type a plan yet what is it?"

*Static*

"The only thing I am worry is that the juice will not cause any effect." Noah said. "I stuck around the mess hall to take a few weird stuff Chef made from his kitchen." Noah continues this in his way of how he speaks. "In conclusion, I win both ways. Topher gets eliminated or Chris suffers a lawsuit from poisoning a contestant."

END CONFESSIONALS

* * *

"What are you planning?" Topher asked.

Noah rolls his eyes before responding. "Do you really think I am dumb enough to tell you just like. Please, like I would care less for scheming."

True, Noah is a very lazy person yet Topher could not help, but wonder keeping in suspicion. Ella and Duncan arrive tagging both teammates. The delinquent is cover in vomit.

"Something did not go well?" Topher asked caring for his ally.

"Ella threw up when she got out of the vomit comet." Duncan answered smelling the awful stench.

"That's really too bad." Noah said sarcastically then rushing inside. Topher also rushes in making sure Treacherous Trains win for a fourth time.

To their relief the appearance resembles a regular room of a simple train. All fades once they see Chris approaching smoothly. "Noah and Topher, this is the final task. Behind me is another room containing the flag you seek? To pass me, however requires…

"For us just to walk around and get on with our lives." Noah interrupted earning a glare from the host.

"No, you must answer correctly three questions about Total Drama."

"Haven't we done that one before?" Noah asked shrugging.

"Keep it up and I will automatically make Topher the winner." Chris threatened keeping his smile. Noah stays there quiet, but not happy. "Good, which contestant has eliminated the most players in Total Drama history?"

"Alejandro!" Noah said.

"Correct, who has the most individual invincibility in Total Drama?"

"Heather!" Topher exclaimed.

"Correct, how many _teens_ have participated in Total Drama?"

"Fifty-one!" Topher said correctly again. Chris nods knowing someone has been paying attention.

"What was the theme of Total Drama Action?"

"Movie Genres" Noah said deadpanned. Deep inside feels nervous yet does not want to demonstrate it to Topher.

"Last question, is Chris McLean the best host ever?"

Topher decides to trip Noah with success. Finally he can, wait a second a disturbance growls in his stomach. Rapidly, he starts to puke all over. Chris luckily dodges the garbage coming from Topher's mouth. The host wannabe falls down still spitting out vomit. Dusting himself off Chris comes with a solution.

"Well seems like your stomach has to be pump Topher. Don't worry Chef has done this procedure before." Chris then looks at Noah. "As much as I hate this, since Topher is incapable of talking Trick Trackers finally get the win!" Despite wanting to sound ecstatic failed. Noah smirks at Topher who has no idea what is going on.

At the Spa Hotel Trick Trackers enter into the outstanding place they have cherished for such long time.

"Sha-bam!"

"Incredible"

"Magnificent"

"Like total paradise in here!"

Lightning heads upstairs while the rest examine the area. Beautiful yellow couches and a forty-eight inch screen TV plus a table with delicious seafood. This is almost too good to be true.

"Yo everybody come over Lightning found a chocolate fountain!" Lightning shouted catching the attention of his teammates. All race to the chocolate goodness except Noah who shrugs.

"Guess I can give it a go. Don't hog all the chocolate!"

At the campsite Eva gathered around Scott, Duncan, Dawn, Cody, and Topher.

"So we all agree voting out Dave?" Eva asked.

"Where is Courtney?" Scott asked not caring to answer back Eva's question.

"Who cares?"

"I feel like this is not how it is supposed to go." Dawn suggested.

"Well you will taste my fists if you do not vote him off!" Eva yelled ready to punch the lights out of the moonchild. Dawn should say a few words about her aura though at this moment it would not be pleasant. "Good, any other objections?" Nobody says anything.

* * *

CONFESSIONALS

*Static*

"The only reason I'm voting with Eva is because Dave looks like dead weight and will mostly hold us back." Duncan said. "Don't get me wrong Eva is a time bomb, but she has physical peaks to match Chef and Lightning."

*Static*

"Payback time (censor)." Eva told.

*Static*

"Dang it Dave we were such good buddies." Cody frowned. "I can't vote him off he has to redeem himself. Maybe I can convince some to vote out Eva."

END CONFESSIONALS

* * *

Dave is sitting alone in a cave he once slept back when he first got here. He looks at his reflection in the water puddle. His black eye is gone. The bruises are intact from the assault Alejandro gave. Is it true he just some hopeless romantic? Fate has been decided for him to leave the island.

"Guess I'll vote myself out then since there is no point staying." Dave mumbled to himself.

"Or I can assure your safety from leaving." A voice called out. Dave raises his head up revealing Courtney with white teeth smile. "Of course you are going to have to do what I say."

"Not going to happen." Dave rejected the offer leaving the cave.

"Dave, you do realize without me there is no way to communicate with Sky right?" Courtney asked acting sheepish. "Once gone you might never ever get the chance again especially the million dollars. Let's not forget Sky is not into quitters." Courtney's grin widens a little knowing she caught Dave in her game. The type A is right. If he has to make amends with the athletic there is no way she will hear him if he quits.

"Dave, are you around here?" Cody called out from the distance. Dave returns to face Courtney sighing.

"What do I have to do?"

"Perfect"

 **Campfire Ceremony**

Night drops upon once again as for the first time ever Trick Trackers are up for elimination. Scott and Duncan sit with each other much to Courtney's annoyance who is sitting by herself. Dave, Cody, and Topher are on the long log. Eva sits on a stump as does Dawn.

"Trick Trackers, congratulations on winning three victories in a row, but of course everything must come to an end." Chris said. "By the way please welcome back Sky!"

Sky emerges from behind Chris taking a seat next to Cody. Courtney could not believe this.

"Alright why is she here? How can a person heal so fast?" She asked.

"Well I am a fast healer." Cody said, but his statement is ignored.

"Remember when Chef had the mattress in case of an emergency?" Chris reminded the campers.

"Yes and you edited the mattress out so the viewers would think something terrible happened." Dawn said sad that the people who watch the previous episode.

"That still doesn't explain the huge cast Chef was putting on." Courtney stated.

"It was to stop the bleeding. Jeez, can I get some credit over here?" Chef said upset that nobody appreciates him except maybe Chris.

"Anyway time to cast your votes."

* * *

CONFESSIONALS

*Static*

"So long dead weight." Duncan said.

*Static*

"I have no idea what happened back there puking all over the place." Topher said. "Come to think of it, I ate healthy the whole day. Guess I was knocked out pretty good. Any who, Dave is my vote."

*Static*

"I decided to vote for Eva." Dawn said. "It is better for her to leave even if I know who is not going home."

*Static*

"I don't care what Eva said Topher has to go." Scott said. "He totally cost us the challenge! I was going to pin the blame, but Eva had to become a rapid dog."

*Static*

Before Sky can enter completely Courtney grabs her whispering something to her ear.

END CONFESSIONALS

* * *

So far every member has received a marshmallow except Eva, Topher, and Dave.

"Campers, you all have received at least one vote tonight." Chris said. Hearing this Eva glares at everyone wanting to know who voted for her. That's when McLean calls her name. She decides to forget about for now. "Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the night. Topher, you let your whole team down by puking at the last moment."

"It was not my fault!" Topher whined.

"Don't care and Dave, making Sky jump off a burning house is so not cool. You have a huge reason to be here."

Dave gets up. "Just give Topher the marshmallow already."

"Not going to happen because you are safe from elimination!" Chris said content tossing the marshmallow. Half of the team is in shock. The insane person just escaped elimination. Eva screams in rage kicking Dave's leg then stomping back to the campground. To not get disqualified it is best for her to leave. Topher is standing up shaken in thought. How can he be eliminated so early?

"Chri… Chris you have to be joking right? Can there be a recount?" Topher said frightened.

"I never mentioned that you were eliminated."

"What?"

"Dave is safe from elimination. Instead, tonight's Treacherous Train is tomorrow Trick Tracker!" Several gasps are heard.

"So even if I was voted off you will allow me to stay?" Dave asked in appreciation.

"Nope, your butt was going to leave for good. Too bad you had less votes then Topher." Chris then leaves the campfire as scene changes to the Spa Hotel where someone is knocking on the door.

"Lightning will get it!" Lightning shouted causing everybody to wake up.

"Shut up!" Amy yelled. Once quiet Lightning opens the door which shows Topher holding his belongings in bags.

"Topher, what are doing here?" Lightning asked.

"I was supposed to be taking the Dock of Shame, but Chris decided to change teams." Topher answered smiling a bit. He knows Lightning has good intentions. Just don't get on his bad side.

"Glad you came. We can use more in the guy's alliance." The jock told walking to his room.

"Wait you have a guy's alliance?" Topher shouted in a whispering voice not to call attention. Can this dude actually be smarter than people think?

"No, Lightning is in an alliance with Noah and Brick."

This seems like a good idea Topher thought. "Sure, I'll be honored to join."

"Really?" Lightning said in disbelief. "Even after what Noah did?"

This brings Topher's attention quickly. A stern look is upon his face. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well earlier today Noah told Lightning to give you that lemon beverage for us to win today turns out it work." Lightning said. "Good night Topher."

With this new knowledge Topher knows what exactly happened. Of course Lightning is too much of an idiot to make a plan like that. Noah, every single time that bookworm smirk in Topher's head just keeps getting wider and wider. Soon Topher starts grit his teeth strongly plus twitch a lot. How dare Noah make a fool out of him?

* * *

CONFESSIONAL

*Static*

"Watch out Noah, you cross with the biggest mistake of your life." Topher said glaring. "This is an all out war."

END CONFESSIONAL

* * *

Chris is at the campsite. "Total Drama is about to get more interesting. What would happen to Noah's alliance? Can Cody and Sammy finally be together? How can Sky forgive Dave? What are Courtney's intentions? Will Sammy ever oppose to her sister Amy? Find out next time on Total… Drama… Back on Track!"

* * *

 **Teams:**

 **Treacherous Trains:** Duncan, Cody, Eva, Courtney, Dawn, Scott, Dave, and Sky

 **Trick Trackers:** Noah, Lightning, Brick, Topher, Amy, Sammy, and Ella

* * *

Placements

18th- _Alejandro_

17th- _Jasmine_

16th- _Sugar_

* * *

 **That is right everybody no elimination this time! Topher has moved to Trick Trackers as Dave survives elimination. He still has a lot of work to do in order for his teammates to be buddies again. Courtney is now in charge of Treacherous Trains while Duncan and Ella have patch somewhat. Things are only going to get more dramatic from this point onward. Who do you think will be eliminated next chapter? Thanks for reading and stay chilling!**

 **A/N: If it is hard to read tell me how can I improve it.**


	7. Episode 6- Dance Drama Evolution

**Dang this chapter was hard to write. Not going to lie there was a few difficult parts, but I managed. Now onto the reviews.**

 **Reviews:**

 **xPurpleGod:** I already PM you on that though so everyone can understand Dave made a deal with Courtney last chapter to save him which work, but now Dave owes her. Enjoy the chapter :)

 **Acosta perez jose Ramiro:** Yeah, Eva is pretty strong. Lightning got an advantage on that one.

 **DSX62415:** It is nice to see Ella reverting back to her old selfish and Dave well... let us see if you still want bust out the gundam after this chapter.

 **Guest:** Exactly, the tables are now reverse. Hopefully Sky doesn't keep strong grudges like him. Insane Dave can probably be still in there.

 **DogLover:** Yeah, Lightning is not really a smart person, but pretty interesting to write. What I like about Duncan is how he can't decide whether to be good or bad which makes the game all more interesting. I'm stick working on my grammar. It is not horrendous, but I am glad you pointed out so improving will be essential.

 **Joel Connell:** Yeah, Cody still has that thing going goofy for the ladies which might backfire if he wants Sammy's hand. The coals was a nice touch to bloom their liking for each other.

 **Now that's over on to the episode!**

* * *

The episode starts off with flashbacks from previous installment as Chris McLean opens up to the audience. "Last time on Total Drama Back on Track…" Courtney and Lightning are struggling to ride a mechanical bull. "Each camper from Treacherous Trains and Trick Trackers had to pass through one of my many trials." Another flashback occurred Brick and Dawn on mechanical surfboards trying to stay in balance. "Eva was able to surpass Sasquatchanakwa…" Eva closes her hands ready to face the creature then shows her smirking outside. "Dave and Brick were given a lesson of soccer by Alejandro." Both are hit by soccer balls from left to right. "In the end Treacherous Trains would have win a fourth time…" Topher starts to puke then cuts to Lightning offering him a glass of lemonade. "If Noah didn't scheme his way to victory." One takes place showing Lightning telling Topher about the bookworm's plan. "Topher was sent to Trick Trackers while Dave was lucky being safe for another chance to win the million." The losing team gasps by all these results. Now back to the present.

"Get ready Total Drama fans for the grooviest episode ever in Total Drama history!" Chris excitedly said standing what appears to be a dance floor. Large square tiles in variant of colors as the host dances in 1970 clothing using colors of crimson and white. "Which team will dance to victory? Find out now on Total… Drama… Back on Track!"

 ***Intro Plays***

It starts off with a few cameras spawning from the island then rapidly showing Chris running with his cup of coffee.

 _(Hey Mom and Dad I'm doing Fine  
You Guys Are On My Mind)_

Under water Scott is swimming fine until a shot of Fang appears causing to gasp shock. Above the water Cody and Sammy in a canoe are gazing at each other smiling.

 _(You Ask Me What I Wanted to Be)_

They freak out because of Scott jumping into the canoe scared. Suddenly, Amy snatches the country boy using a hand glider.

 _(And I Think the Answer Is Plain To See)_

Soaring through the skies Amy realizes it's not her sister so she drops him.

 _(I Wanna Be Famous)_

In the forest Noah is busy reading a book pretending not to hear the sudden thud Scott made onto ground.

 _(I Wanna Live Close To the Sun)_

In another area Courtney plus Sugar are on a canoe trying to slap one another until they scream dropping down from a waterfall.

 _(Well Pack Your Bags 'Cause I've already won)_

Both girls are still falling from the background. Lightning is busying lifting a log up and down until Jasmine rapidly swings a vine causing both to destroy an outhouse.

 _(Everything to Prove Nothing in My Way)_

Scene zooms into Chef's kitchen preparing something repulsive for Dave to eat.

 _(I'll Get There One Day)_

Brick and Eva are arm wrestling until Eva wins for having more strength.

 _(Cause I Wanna Be Famous)_

The camera goes down into the Gem Cave of Pahkitew showing Dawn gazing upon the gems until Scuba Bear comes to ruin the fun.

 _(Na, Na, Na-Na-Na-Na_  
 _Na-Na-Na, Na, Na-Na-Na-Na)_

Climbing out of the cave onto the beach, Brick and Eva are jogging together until Topher drops a bucket of leaches on them from a small cliff.

 _(I Wanna Be... I Wanna Be... I Wanna Be Famous)_

Topher cackles until Chris comes glaring putting out his hand. The fan gives a phone to the host. Smoke comes from an old brown rusty train zooming at Chef driving it.

 _(I Wanna Be... I Wanna Be)_

In the passenger seats Alejandro is chilling like a king. He winks at Sky causing her to shudder as if she was cold. Fire embarks at the view changing to nighttime.

 _(I Wanna Be Famous)_

Ella is looking at Duncan dreamily. He shoves her off the seat. Camera zooms out revealing every camper even Chris whistling at the campfire. The sign says Total Drama Back on Track.

 ***End Intro***

The episode commences with Sammy stretching from her bed in the Spa Hotel. To her surprise her sister has not bugged her for the entire night. Once having regular clothes walks to the dining room rubbing eye.

"Ugh, finally took you long enough." Amy complained already dressed. After she spoke drinks a glass of juice. "Hey butler, serve me more juice you old goat!" The butler scoffs of how the young woman treats him nevertheless serves Amy. Ella was also in the room so Sammy sits next to the princess.

"I didn't think you wanted to eat breakfast with her." The nice twin whispered to Ella while glaring at Amy.

"She wanted to meet us for something." Ella quietly said back. Amy fake coughs receiving attention.

"Ladies, as much as I hate both we have a similar problem." She commented failing at being polite.

"Is it you?" Sammy retorted as Ella giggles.

"What?" Amy flabbergasted. "No, I am talking about the boys in our team."

"What's the problem with boys? To me they are wonderful." Ella said cheerfully.

"I'm going to ignore that and get to the point. The boys are in alliance." With this new information Ella and Sammy look at Amy weirdly. "Do not believe me? They have been hanging around like most of the time now."

"What do you want us to do?" Ella asked. Amy rolls her eyes before answering.

"Duh, we should form our own girl's alliance. Then convince that idiot Topher to join us." Amy bluntly told. Questions are not finish for the two girls.

"Why are you asking us to join?" Sammy questioned.

"Ugh, Samey you're already in the alliance. Like, there is no way for you to escape."

Amy had a point. Sammy barely has done anything worth noticing to the boys of Trick Trackers plus her sister can easily convince them as well for elimination. Growling, she agrees in a girl's alliance also Ella hesitantly gives in though they did not know they are being watch by Topher.

* * *

CONFESSIONALS

*Static*

"This sucks so much." Amy commented. "Not only half my useless team is in an alliance, but I have to put up with Samey and Ella to strike back! Why is this so annoying?"

*Static*

"I have never been in an alliance before." Ella said happy. "Though being in one with Amy feels strange."

*Static*

"So the guys and gals are now separated." Topher said smirking mischievously. "Excellent, I can use this to my advantage. Since both alliances want me backstabbing one of the other will be perfect. I'm still targeting you Noah, but enjoy while you can." His last sentence turns eyes to a massive glare not forgotten of what happen last time.

END CONFESSIONALS

* * *

Around the boy's cabin Treacherous Trains Duncan and Scott wake up in their pajamas shirtless. Duncan groans in pain from sleeping on a terrible bed. "Dang, I forgot how hard these lame beds were."

"Please, you're complaining about that?" Scott said in disbelief. "Back in the farm was much insufferable and dirty."

"I did not need a crappy back story." Duncan retorted leaving the cabin not noticing Scott's glare. Once outside, he notices Dave sleeping with a white pillow on the stairs. He signals Scott as both chuckles quietly in amusement.

"Hey lets have some fun with him." Scott suggested smirking.

"I have an idea." Duncan spoke.

After the two gather their things Duncan sneaks up to the sleeping Dave. He carefully places the germaphobe's right hand into a mug of water making Dave pee his pants. The delinquent's laugh causes Dave to wake up shock by this.

"Dude, that was uncalled for!" Dave shouted jumping to the ground only for a dusty brown rope launch him up to the sky screaming the top of his lungs. Scott walks up to Duncan equals watching how far he will go.

"Guess I didn't think he will be so light weight." Scott commented then each share a laugh.

* * *

CONFESSIONALS

*Static*

"Despite not liking Scott's guts, we both love to mess around with people." Duncan stated happy that he is somewhat buddies.

*Static*

"Is all fun and games before I crush my competition." Scott said wickedly turning his hand into a boiling fist. "Duncan is well adversity as long as he does get too much with Courtney then I will dump him late once the merge hits."

*Static*

"Great, looks like I'm the new nerd for them." Dave said with no emotion checking his left shoe to see if something crawled in when he crashed. Not to mention some twigs in his hair. "I do not consider myself as a nerd rather someone who has a sense of skill and intellect." Observing the shoe a frog launches onto his face freaking out. "Get this frog off me!"

END CONFESSIONALS

* * *

At the girl's cabin Courtney stretches her arms then gazes at Eva plus Sky doing push-ups with their natural clothing. "What's with the exercise?" Courtney asked.

"I challenged Sky to a competition on who can last the longest doing push-ups." Eva said sternly. At least she was not raging like a mad bull.

"Only accepted because I thought it will be fun." Sky told worry that her friend might push too far.

"Well while you two keep acting like children I will be taking a long lasting shower." Courtney stated leaving the premises. Once gone Eva stops wanting to communicate with her friend.

"Listen Sky, I may come very harsh to others very easily, but I'm glad there is somebody like you on my team." Eva confessed shocking Sky.

"Oh, I'm glad to hear that from you Eva." She responded awkwardly. Looking around not meeting eye contact she decides to make an excuse to leave. "Uh, well better find Dawn. She needs me for… helping to stay fit." Eva sighs when her new friend leaves.

Scenery alters to Brick and Lightning chugging on red soda much to Noah's disgust. Once done, Brick burps abruptly causing the two other guys in the room to flinch. Now the jock returns with a heavy larger burp scaring a few birds away outside and breaking majority of glassware in area.

"I'm going to go outside where the stench is better." Noah commented. Quickly, the exit door slams into Noah revealing Duncan, Cody, and Scott gleeful.

"I heard a burp off." Duncan said ready to chug a red soda until certain host claims into the speakers.

"Attention campers, head to the McLean Express for today's far out challenge!" Chris said.

View goes to Treacherous Trains walking to their destination. Courtney in front while back is Dave plus Sky.

"So, Sky it seems you heal pretty quickly." Dave said making small talk.

"Dave, you do realize talking about that event will make things worse?" Sky asked crossing her arms not looking at him.

"Okay, what I did _seem_ wrong, but…"

"No, I don't want to hear it Dave." Sky told harshly stirring up speed to meet Courtney plus Eva.

"Do not fear David, Sky's mixture of blue and orange just makes her confuse. She will come around." Dawn assured.

"Thanks Dawn, I really need the encouragement." Dave said feeling better.

"True, your aura explains that motivation tricks your brain though I recommend not following Sky too much." Dawn said.

"Uh, sure thing."

Finally reaching land in front of McLean Express. Chris along Chef observes both teams.

"I can see a lot of tension from Trick Trackers." Chris said gazing at the team. Each side is separate from Topher's view. "Anyway, come aboard to discuss this three parts challenge I like to call; can you dig it?"

Most of the campers stay perplexed yet enter the huge compartment.

"Seems like this train is always changing." Cody said.

"What was your first clue?" Courtney responded distasteful.

Inside the compartment walls are painted blue. Also, a large TV screen in front of the camper's eyes. All mumble to each other guessing the challenge will be. Chris and Chef then come in wearing different yet similar outfits. Chris utilizes white and crimson suit while Chef is black with red lines. Numerous contestants laugh at this.

"What's with the late 70's outfit?" Noah said containing his laughter to speak.

"Teens have no taste in fashion these days." Chris mumbled and glared at the cast then presumes his duty as host. "Today's three parts challenge requires for everyone to test their dance skills on the floor."

"Sorry, but I do not dance." Eva said annoyed.

"Well then I can easily disqualify your team. Every member must dance until the song is over. Last camper busting radical moves shall have an advantage in the second part." Chris said grinning at Eva. All she does is curse something under her breath. "These arrow pads on the floor will allow you to have a small assist. One wrong step and… probably something hilarious will happen." After pointing to the arrow pads plus explaining he chuckles. "Well, what are all standing around for? Get ready to boogie!"

* * *

CONFESSIONALS

*Static*

"Yes, I can show off how awesome my moves are!" Cody said enthusiastic. "Been waiting for an opportunity like this especially now Samey will be watching."

*Static*

"Out of all these people the best dancer is obviously me." Amy said being prideful. "My team is lucky to have me. Hopefully Samey does not mess up like she does all the time."

*Static*

Ella claps her hands in excitement. "Hooray, a dance off how stupendous! I wonder if Sir Duncan can dance well."

*Static*

"Chris taught me everything I know in dancing from his ice skating career." Topher said shrugging off. "I could care less about the others they don't mean much to me."

*Static*

"Just like sports, dancing is not my best work. Probably just lose on purpose not to be humiliated." Noah said.

*Static*

"This will be a piece of cake." Courtney admitted cheerful. "Chris should just my team the advantage right now. What are Trick Trackers going to do?"

*Static*

"Lightning is not the sharpest when it comes to dancing." Lightning confessed frowning. "Sports are the only thing Lightning is good for."

*Static*

"I despise dancing! This is just so frustrating!" Eva shouted almost letting temper get the best of her.

END CONFESSIONALS

* * *

Every contestant gets in position on their respective arrow pads from front to back.

Lane One: Dawn, Dave, Lightning, Topher, and Ella

Lane Two: Courtney, Cody, Sky, Scott, and Noah

Lane Three: Duncan, Eva, Amy, Sammy, and Brick

Suddenly, the song starts immediately causing numerous to freak out though watching the large television screen no arrows have been shown. Few sigh of relief until arrows start to pop up. The music is mostly upbeat. All seem to do fine until Chris yawns desperate for some action.

"Boring; release maximum overdrive!" Chris shouted cackling like a maniac. Soon the arrows on screen start to move faster.

Eva is the first to miss as fire spreads up from the key pads. Burn from huge blaze and cover in black she falls down in pain. Several gasp now determine to not miss.

Soon the same fate is brought upon Lightning accidentally touching left instead of right. He is punch by a boxing glove to the gut unable to move.

"Yes, just what I like to see." Chris said then a montage begins.

Amy misses the up arrow allowing Chef to blast her with his meat cannon. Dave is attacked by volts of electricity; while Brick twists his ankle ending the dance. Chef launches bunch of piranhas at Dawn for messing up. She runs away from the tiles. Noah just walks away not wanting to get injure as Chris face palms from disbelief ending montage.

Only eight campers remain four from Trick Trackers and five for Treacherous Trains. Soon enough, Sammy's feet start to burn up. She quickly steps off the pad.

"Samey, looks like you were distracted because you kind of miss a few arrows." Chris pointed out. Walking away she notices Cody showing off his dance skills. The tech geek winks at her. She turns around hiding sweet smile. Amy takes notice of the event right now.

* * *

CONFESSIONAL

*Static*

"Unbelievable, Samey has a crush on some doofus?!" Amy exclaimed in rage. "How come I have not gotten a boyfriend in this cruddy show? I have the looks and brains then that wannabe me." Taking a deep breath she relaxes hatching a plan. "No matter, I have ways to get the attention of boys."

END CONFESSIONAL

* * *

"Is this best you can do McLean?" Duncan said dancing non-stop.

"Is this really the best we can do?" Chris whispered to Chef who nods.

"Yep, go any faster and the place could explode." Chef told then glares at remaining dancers. "Come on sissies I can feel someone slipping."

"Ouch!" Sky cried out off screen. She returns to her team not happy about losing.

"You did your best." Dave said comfortingly.

"Shut up" Sky mumbled, but Dave still heard sentiment hurt.

"Keep it up soldiers!" Brick cheered for Ella and Topher only two of Trick Trackers still dancing.

Scott somehow still in thinks of a brilliant scheme. Being behind Topher he kicks the guy in the butt causing to hit face flat onto floor. "Looks like there is only one way now." Scott said chuckling oblivious to the glares he's receiving.

"Finally some action!" Chris said in excitement. Unnoticeable, Topher pushes Scott away as the farmer lands on Amy.

"Eew, get away!" The mean twin pushed him off. Courtney scowls watching the scene making her own downfall being splatter with green jelly. Duncan tries not to see what is happening; however looks anyway resulting cover in mud.

"Mud, seriously you had to come up with something better than that." Duncan snorted at the host. Chris and Chef begin to laugh confusing him. He sniffs area finding out it is not mud. "Crap, dudes this is total…" Not able to handle stench he sprints outside the compartment heading towards communal washroom.

"Duncan?" Ella asks missing a step.

"Ella, NOOOO!" Noah shouted yet too late. The princess goes to her team cloak in white chicken feathers frowning.

"The winners are Treacherous Trains thanks to Cody's sweet moves!" Chris announced as the winning team cheers in victory then Cody high fives the guys.

"Sorry to disappoint all of you." Ella apologized to her team.

"At ease soldier, you did your best." Brick said confidently congratulating her.

Amy scoffs with annoyance telling the cadet what she really thinks saying loud and clear for whole team to hear. "Best, any monkey can dance better then her."

Ella's right eye twitches holding her smile insulted by the blonde. "That's... fine, no… problem with me." Trick Trackers ignore moment turning over to Chris.

"Save drama for the second part of this challenge." Chris recommended wanting to have spotlight. "Follow me back to camp." Teams arrive to the campsite still in his jumpsuit points at a huge pile of clothing with a bunch of styles from 1950 to present time. Mostly containing in the pile are long pants, shorts, suits, hippie shirts, wigs, and many more clothes. "Teams, for this second part of the challenge you must dress up and model for me and Chef's entertainment. Team with most points wins an advantage for part three."

"What kind of style we have to use?" Courtney asked in suspicion.

"Whatever you like just as long is isn't dull or horrifying." Chris said then remembers something. "Oh, I almost forgot since Cody won for Treacherous Trains he doesn't need to on clothing plus earning twenty free points." Treacherous Trains symbol appears with a score of twenty points.

"Where is it going to be?" Topher asks. "After all, a host like you must have a stage."

"You mean the one since last season?" Chris said irritated. "You don't need to tell me how to do my job Topher. Be glad I did not want you off the island… yet."

"Chris, are you going to introduce us?" A male voice told waiting impatiently.

"Yeah, we already want to show off our amazing skills." Another voice said this time being a female.

The host sighs before smiling again. "Campers, please welcome fashion bloggers Jen and Tom!" The two bloggers come on the screen squealing.

"Hello everybody is totally good to be here." Jen said wearing a ponytail and light blue shirt. Her skirt dark blue matches perfectly. She is using sunglasses as a glamorous accessory.

"Me and Jen have been waiting for this exact moment to show all how to look fabulous." Tom said then squeals with Jen once more. This man is wearing jeans and same color shirt as his partner. Also, normal glasses to see.

* * *

CONFESSIONALS

*Static*

"Ugh, they sound so insufferable." Duncan said annoyed. "My ears feel like bleeding hearing them squeal."

*Static*

"Finally, a fashion challenge." Amy said relieved. "Now people can she how pretty I'm truly am. Maybe even flirt with Cody a little."

*Static*

"I have never been in a fashion show before." Dawn admitted. "It will be nice to know how it feels to model I bet though things are going to get bad. I can feel commencing it soon."

*Static*

"Lightning remembers the last time during a fashion fiasco." Lightning told glaring at the camera. "Brick does not know anything about style, but you know he has style?" He flexes his muscles then kissing his biceps. "Sha-Lightning!"

END CONFESSIONALS

* * *

"Tom you will be helping Trick Trackers as Jen can assist Treacherous Trains." Chris instructed. "I and Chef will be waiting at the talent stage. Be ready in two hours."

Scene alters to Trick Trackers with their symbol appearing. "Okay rising stars bring as much clothing you can. Time to make things extraordinary." Tom cheered as well as the girls and Brick. The guys look at the cadet weird nevertheless all go to the pile of clothing carrying as much as they can.

"So Noah, may I recommend these pants I just found." Topher said to the bookworm smirking.

"No thanks; putting a rat in those pants is not going to help." Noah said with no emotion moving to another side of the pile. A rat pops out of pants perplexed.

"How did he know?" Topher asks the rat which the gray creature just shrugs.

* * *

CONFESSIONAL

*Static*

"Something tells me that Lightning spilled the beans on me." Noah correctly admitted. "Great, now I have Topher targeting me even though he is in the guy's alliance. I should most likely take him out first before he attacks."

END CONFESSIONAL

* * *

Brick finds some pair of orange and blue socks plus zebra like t-shirt. Gleefully, picks them up then goes into a different area searching more.

* * *

CONFESSIONAL

*Static*

"Last time my fashion tastes were not exactly in style." Brick said embarrassed bringing that up again. "Maybe Tom can give me some tips."

END CONFESSIONAL

* * *

"Samey, not these they will absolutely not go with you." Amy said pointing at the pile of clothing Sammy has.

"What do you know about fashion?" Her sister asks glaring.

"Hello, we do not need to talk about that now. Just come with me." Amy grabs her sister's left arm both walking to find more clothes.

Going forth with Treacherous Trains most have already accumulated dresses, suits, and many more styles except one person.

"Eva, just go grab a shirt or pants or something!" Courtney demanded growing impatient at every minute.

"NO, I will NOT dress up as some dumb fashionista." Eva responded back terrorizing the team. The Type A does not feel intimidated.

"If you don't put at least a tutu on we lose the challenge!" Courtney said pleading and adding force into the mix.

"So what? Chris told us there will be a third part!" Eva decides to leave until Jen stops in her tracks.

"Oh, you are not going anywhere." Jen assured staring fiercely at the female bully.

"How you are going to stop me?" Eva stared in rage back raising a fist looking for some pounding. Jen smirks as the scene transforms to Chris and Chef in judging seats plus wooden table ready for the modeling. Two hours have already past thanks to editing. Sky, Dawn, and Dave's heads pop from the curtain of the stage looking at both hosts eager to start.

"Really hope this works." Dave commented trying to make conversation with Sky.

"I just hope Eva is able to control herself." Dawn said earning worry looks from her teammates. The camera pans to Chris plus Chef.

"Campers, unleash groovy waves and show us what you're really made of." Chris announced then Tom walks up with Ella.

"Presenting the most perfect charms finding her prince…" Before Tom can continue Chris coughs.

"Forget the intro!"

"Fine, Ella is wearing a groovy purple gown with dark pink vertical stripes cover in hexagon diamonds plus…" Tom puts a silver tiara on the princess. "A tiara!" Ella strikes modeling poses for impression.

"Eh, could have done better." Chris said unimpressed giving a three. "What do you think Chef?" The cook starts to shed a tear.

"It's beautiful; she just wants to find someone in her life." Hatchet begins to break in tears holding a ten. Chris rolls his eyes turning to Tom and Ella.

"Well that's thirteen points for Trick Trackers." Before the two can cheer Chris ruins moment. "Seven points behind Treacherous Trains now get lost." Once both leave the host announces for Jen to bring a Train to the station. Behind the stage she puts on finishing touches for Duncan.

"This feels stupid." Duncan said hoping this freak show will be over with.

"Relax, you will do great. You're hideous yet unique style will give at least beneficial points." Jen pointed out dragging Duncan to the stage. On Trick Trackers side Topher is closely watching Eva.

"What are you looking at?!" Eva shouted that scares some campers. Topher's smirk might set her on bull mode.

* * *

CONFESSIONAL

*Static*

"Is about time I have my own fun." Topher confessed. "Eva is totally going to get kick off."

END CONFESSIONAL

* * *

Jen can't demonstrate what Duncan is wearing because of Chris and Chef constantly laughing.

"It is NOT funny!" Duncan assured trying to not be so embarrassed. He is wearing a tight black jumpsuit and a neon green shirt with long sleeves. Most shameful thing is that the shirt spells in black 'Let's boogie'.

"And you teens thought I have horrible fashion sense." Chris said.

"How dare you? This is classic combine authentic modern skill." Jen said back sounding insulted.

"Whatever, I will give it a seven only for making me laugh."

Chef nods in agreement. "A seven will be the best option for Mr. Nice over here."

Suddenly, the four start to hear screaming from backstage and clothes tearing apart. When most campers run onto stage Chef plus Chris know what is going on.

"Chef, activate operation mad bull." Chris commands as the cook pulls out a dart gun. Chef sprints into action shooting a sleeping dart at Eva whose clothes are rip so much that looks like she had a fight with a lion. Once settle down all under control Chris makes an announcement.

"Okay campers, while Eva is taking a small nap our time to announce the final three part challenge!"

"Which is?" Noah asks impatiently.

"Freaky Far Out to the Max!" Chris said in outstanding glee striking a disco pose. Most contestants stare in confusion or disgust. "This is how everything will go down. Each camper must have a partner which I will assign. Then, everybody will feel the funk at the disco."

"Do we still have to wear those ridiculous outfits?" Courtney asked.

"Nope you will get new ones from Tom and Jen." All teens groan in disappointment having to wear far out clothing. "Now, there will be two dances. First, you may dance whatever feels like. Finally, a slow dance bonus points to which ever kisses." Several gasps come at the last stage. "I know, so dramatic."

"Chris, majority of people won't handle the upcoming disasters if this happens." Dawn warned sounding frighten.

"I know, what's your point?" Chris then signals Chef to give him a black magician hat. "In this hat as you can see awaits various couples to boogie at the spotlight." Pulling out two pieces of paper he grins plus chuckles slightly. "This is the two I want to see which are Duncan and Ella."

Ella looks astonish to dance with Sir Duncan. On the other the delinquent keeps holding himself from screaming. Scott smirks in victory as Courtney gazes rather jealous. Others will just laugh at Duncan's misfortune.

* * *

CONFESSIONALS

*Static*

"Yes, this gives me chance to be with Courtney!" Scott cheers in triumph then chortles darkly. "You lose jail bait."

*Static*

"Its fine, not like I wanted to dance with that pathetic jerk anyway." Courtney said frowning, but in reality she was looking forward to it even though dude is a sore pain. "Maybe is for the best at least Scott does not argue too much."

*Static*

"This is such baloney." Duncan confessed utterly upset. "I don't care looking like an idiot out there dancing. This guy knows how to party." He points at him indicating how good really is. "Ella is just going to mess everything up no way I am dancing with her. She drives me so insane it reminds me of Courtney." Duncan comprehends his tone knowing that he regretted saying that. "You heard nothing."

END CONFESSIONALS

* * *

"Our next four are Cody and Sammy including Scott and Amy!" Chris said. Courtney screams in the background heading towards the confessional.

* * *

CONFESSIONALS

*Static*

"Are you serious?!" Outrage by this Courtney goes into a rant. "Sure, Scott is a smelly rat who doesn't put deodorant. He lives in farm and not the smartest at out of all these numbskulls, but at least he is better then who's left. Honestly, Chris does this to mock me for all…"

*Static*

Sammy just squeals in delight finally sharing a splendid moment with Cody.

*Static*

Cody does a small jig celebrating that he can dance with his crush.

*Static*

"This is like the worst thing that has ever happen to me!" Amy shouted shaking in frustration.

*Static*

"Also I will to point out that…" Courtney once again is cut for her being too long in the confessional.

END CONFESSIONALS

* * *

"Lightning and Eva!" Chris continues on. Lightning just shrugs thinking it would not be so hard though the look on Eva's face feels like she wants to strangle everybody around her. "The next couple is Courtney and Topher!" Topher glares at her while she turns her head away knowing that the girl who made a plan to vote you off now is nothing more than just a prom date. "Our last couple is Brick and Dawn!" Last two smile at each other content that it will be fun to portray as dates. "Okay, couples get dress and meet me and Chef by the McLean Express so we can…"

"Hey, Chris I believe you left out a few." Dave reminded. His clarification is true as the host gazes at him, Sky, and Noah who is reading a book.

"Great observation Dave because you, Noah, and Sky will be judges of this competition!" The two open mouths shock, but Noah smirks in approval. With the whole fiasco between them Noah can get away with the competition in another victory. "Now without further interruptions every camper head to the dressing room for some gnarly looks." At the end Chris boogies away allowing teens to put again faces of horror.

Night, beautiful stars up in the enjoying sky until the camera zooms into the boy's cabin as all guys are getting dress except Noah and Dave.

"Glad I'm not dressing in those outfits." Noah stated reading his book wanting the guys from Treacherous Trains to lose their cool.

"I don't think it will be so bad." Cody admitted putting on some shades Tom left in the bed. "This going to be wickedy wack yo!"

"Please do not start being annoying Cody." Dave honestly said.

"Yeah, you're just asking a punch in the face." Duncan harshly said.

"Hey, why aren't you dress like this." Scott pointed out feeling uncomfortable putting an orange shirt to match his long brown pants.

"Because there is no way I'm going to dress up like some hippie."

"Well, is doesn't matter anyway." Topher exclaimed putting on some fake facial hair. "Your clothing is just as bad as the 70's."

"Ouch, going to need a burn heal for that one." Cody commented as the boys laugh for that remark. Duncan, lost for words decides to leave not wanting to be there anymore.

"Geez, what a buzz kill." Brick said enlightening the mood.

"Well guys catch you all on the flip-side. I have a date." Cody said then grins taking steps backwards only to fall and hurt himself. "I'm okay"

Dave rolls his eyes then speaks. "Guess we should get the girls." Even with the style the campers must wear Cody and the Trick Trackers except Noah actually like doing this. The bookworm and Dave have to walk faster not wanting to hear slang.

At the girl's cabin most are embarrassed on what they on. Courtney convinces Eva to put at least a wig so Chris will not disqualified Treacherous Trains. Amy made Sammy wear the same clothes of all pink. Sky is seen putting on a purple jacket. "Sky, you don't have to wear those." Courtney said puzzle why her teammate decides to wear horrible taste.

"Oh, well I… just the thought of it." The athlete stammers in words sounding nervous.

"Despite what people say Sky actually admires the fashion." Dawn said reading through Sky's aura. "Don't worry you look fine." She also told putting her left hand on Sky's shoulder. Rest of gals cannot help except laugh.

"Wow even Samey knows how awful these clothes are." Amy commented trying to breath.

"I thought… you had some dignity…" Eva couldn't finish her sentence continuing to giggle. Ella feels sorry for Sky as both walk out the cabin.

"Can't believe they laughed at me." Sky said feeling betrayed by her teammates.

"True, it was not necessary for them to act like that." Ella said as equal carry on to the distance stopping their tracks gazing at the boys coming. Duncan, Dave, and Noah walk to the two as the others go to get their date.

"Hey Sky nice outfit." Dave said complementing her looks. No going for answer she passes him walking away. He sighs still not getting her friendship back.

"Excellent job you should be prom king." Noah sarcastically said earning a glare, but does not seem to care. Once the three judges are off Ella hums an enchanting song.

"Sir Duncan, how do you like it?" Ella asks cheerfully ready to skip around.

"Pfft, looks horrible no wonder I didn't put those garbage clothes on." Duncan answered. "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

CONFESSIONAL

*Static*

"If only Duncan can appreciate me for whom I am." Ella frowns disappointed. "Perhaps we can get along though I feel as it might end like Sugar again."

END CONFESSIONAL

* * *

All the campers start to arrive at McLean Express. Sammy and Cody are busy giggling at each other much to Amy's pain not to mention Scott hitting on her causing a jealous Courtney whom Topher smirks as Duncan watches in confusion plus Ella being worry.

"Girl, you look ridiculous with that wig." Lightning said to Eva who clenches her fists.

"Since this is stupid I'll let that one slide." Eva gritted her teeth.

"Relax; Lightning is just messing with you." He raises his hands in defense to make a point.

"I don't like jokes." Eva grunted. Lightning decides not to chatter with her anymore making the walk very uncomfortable for him.

* * *

CONFESSIONAL

*Static*

"Sha-dang, got to give credit for being almost as strong as Lightning." Lightning confessed still feeling ill at ease just speaking of Eva. "Guessing that dude is a girl for wearing that wig. My mom still keeps it in her room exactly like that one."

END CONFESSIONAL

* * *

"Seems like you have wonderful friends." Dawn said to Brick smiling.

"Yep, Lightning and Noah are cool. I get along with Ella and Sammy pretty well." Brick, even though wearing goofy fashion still keeps his boots intact.

"Is extraordinary how we come as one. Especially since someone needs to dominate you." After her statement Brick denies himself.

"Dawn, I don't need to be dominated. Just because Noah is running the guy's alliance doesn't mean anything."

"Apologies, I don't want to ruin this special moment since we barely interact with each other." Dawn apologized.

"You're forgiven soldier I can never stay mad at anyone." Brick said happily. "You are very special for having to read auras."

"Thank you."

As the two continue to chat Topher also decides to make small talk.

"What's on your mind Courtney?"

"Shut it Topher!"

* * *

CONFESSIONAL

*Static*

"Have to give Chris credit on setting this up." Topher said astonished at work. "There is so much tension that it is giving me the giggles." Just like that he chuckles slightly, but in a dark tone. "Time to one up this old man. I'm the only one who gives real drama and proves it."

END CONFESSIONAL

* * *

"All aboard campers." Chris explained allowing the contestants walk into compartments. He halts the judges. "You three will be in my room. Think of it as something special." Noah just rolls his eyes.

* * *

CONFESSIONALS

*Static*

"Watching any team dance is not going to be special." Noah said. "Is really simple, just be completely bias and you win. Dave and Sky don't know that plus I doubt they will even think about it with their excellent chemistry together."

*Static*

"Despite having to work with Dave I hope my team can win." Sky said through mix feelings. "If my team hates me being honest oh well not much I can do."

*Static*

"Don't blow this Dave." The germophobe repeats to him several times with eyes closed.

END CONFESSIONALS

* * *

"Welcome one and all to the DJ Master Chef's Disco Club!" Chris announced. Once the train fully stops the couples get out checking out the view.

Despite being very corny, they could not help but enjoy the nice atmosphere surrounding them. A bar is established at the right side while a giant disco ball is hanging on top. Dance floor begins to sparkle with colorful lights. Basically, the floor is illuminated. Finally, a table for our beloved judges to watch a bunch of teenagers dances for entertainment.

"Neat, right? The producers save so much money on this." Chris said happy not spending even a dollar on this set.

"Although your aura is black and sadistic recycling used decorations is wonderful for someone like you Chris." Dawn said calm.

"Going to take that as a compliment." Chris then turns around facing his victims. "Now to explain the rules clearly. All couples will boogie down on the dance floor as the cool cat judges decide which couple will be cut off chain. Last couple will have a dance off facing each other. Winner will be crown on saving his or her team while the losers decide who gets the boot." The screen pans to the bar. "You may take breaks chatting with Chef in the bar, but only two times. Break that rule and you're immediately disqualified any questions?" A lot raise their hands. "Good no questions just what I like. Once music starts playing get funky!" He strikes a pose moon walking towards judge table. Before couples can discuss on anything music rapidly begins.

Noah, Dave, and Sky take their seats watching the others get on the dance floor.

"Just follow my steps and we will do just fine." Courtney said to Topher who shrugs.

"Sure, why not?" Following her steps they dance fabulously. No mistakes whatsoever just what Courtney likes. Chris can't help, nut admire them together perfectly.

* * *

CONFESSIONAL

*Static*

"To be fair I thought those two will be the first to start bickering." Chris said honestly.

END CONFESSIONAL

* * *

"You dance like a complete nut job." Scott comments on Amy's performance.

"Like you can do any better." Amy retorted continuing her passionate dance. "I have always been a graceful dancer then my sister Samey."

Scott snorts glaring at her. "This isn't a ballet. Back in the farm my uncle and I will go all out on the ladies."

The evil twin rolls her eyes. "Please, a smelly rat like you wouldn't know how to dance." These words cause Scott to leave Amy alone walking aggressively to the bar. "Hey, you can't leave your date like that!"

Somewhere else Brick is having some trouble keeping his feet in pattern. "Brick, its okay you don't know how to dance. Just follow my steps." Dawn said. The cadet gulps not wanting step on either foot. "There see just gentle and sweet."

"Girl, you need to keep up with Lightning." Lightning said at Eva who is just standing unfazed.

"I don't dance especially with this stupid wig."

At the judges table Noah's whispers into Chris' ear. "Eva and Lightning your both out for not do anything."

"Sha-what!?" Lightning exclaimed dumbfounded.

* * *

CONFESSIONALS

*Static*

"Dang, Lightning did not think he will be eliminated first." Lightning said rubbing the back of his head. "Lightning always thought girls knew how to dance. Is there some things Lightning does not know about?"

*Static*

"I hate losing, but no was I going to humiliate myself like that." Eva confessed almost feeling sorry in her voice. She no longer has the wig. "My team better not lose!"

*Static*

"From looking at all the couples Chris assign there is so few choices." Noah thinks about a strategic way to win. "Ella is the better dancer from my team, but the other judges will probably choose Duncan. Brick is definitely a no while Amy and Samey most likely do not stand a chance against Cody or Scott. That leaves Topher which is fifty and fifty. Well, looks like I can only win by luck now."

END CONFESSIONALS

* * *

No matter how hard Dave tries Sky is always shutting him down. The only time they will talk is when analyzing the dance moves. He just decides to give up watching Ella dance. Duncan is barely moving making Chris smile grow wider.

"Sir Duncan, you are not doing the boogie correctly." Ella said skipping.

"You're not technically dancing either." Duncan remarked feeling very uncomfortable.

"Having fun is just as good." Ella told with glee. "I've seen you dance on the show before." She giggles allowing a smirk on Duncan's face.

"Oh really?" Without hesitation Duncan commences to dance getting attention from everyone on the dance floor especially the judges. Courtney grabs Topher tightly ordering to do same movements for earning spotlight. Soon every camper begins to dance starting the place on fire.

"Didn't think they had in them." Chris said. It is getting harder to decide which couple should be out next. Right now Scott and Amy are eliminated for being the only couple not to dance together. Both argue in front of the bathrooms.

"You totally abandoned me just to get a drink!" Amy said raising her voice, but not enough to receive attention. "Nobody has ever done that to me. Now Samey is still on the platform!"

"You really hate your sister." Scott said calm beginning an idea.

"Like is not obvious enough."

The schemer comes in closer whispering. "Well then why don't we both have fun for a while?" Equal let out mischievous grins.

Back at the Disco Sammy is having so much fun with Cody. At first being so shy she thought Cody would reject her, but he teaches on how to have fun. Every moment in life must have happiness. Despite her date being somewhat terrible at dancing she now is able to be herself despite Amy back slashing all time.

* * *

CONFESSIONALS

*Static*

"This is best day that has ever happen to me." Sammy ecstatically said. "Amy has not done anything foul yet and I'm dating Cody. "

*Static*

"Samey is really awesome." Cody said feeling all lovely just thinking about her. "Sure, she doesn't know how to express herself that much and is really shy, but at least she does not think I'm a pervert."

*Static*

"I'm about to lose it!" Courtney stated glaring at the camera. "Duncan is starting to have fun with Ella and I bet Amy is trying to flirt with Scott." She grunts in annoyance. "Why can't I just get my head out of the clouds?! Those two are just… ugh!"

*Static*

"I saw Amy and Scott plotting something." Topher said catching suspicion. "I have no idea what they're up to as long as I can make it more dramatic." A sinister smirk rises from his face. "After all, if I want to best you have to look good on the camera and know how to start a riot."

END CONFESSIONALS

* * *

Sammy walks to the bathroom only for Amy to swiftly grab her right arm. We now see both of them inside restroom.

"Is there something wrong Amy?" Sammy said slowly wondering if she should talk back to her sister or not.

"Of course not Sammy, I just want to know if you're doing all right." Amy spoke kindly with a 'sincere smile' bestowing confusion.

"Who are you and what did you do with my sister?" Sammy shouted astonish that her sister was actually acting nice towards her.

This all goes away when Amy pushes the nice twin to the ground. Then running outside she locks the door not allowing the nice twin to escape. "She you at the elimination ceremony Spare-amy." Sammy continuously pounds the door wanting out. Scott comes into the scene feeling proud.

"Well, what are you going to do with that hideous mole?" Scott pointed out. Amy gasps at mistreatment she is receiving.

"How dare you?"

"Save the talk for later. Just go with the plan." Scott commanded. Amy walks away glaring at him holding some type of cream in her hand rubbing it on her face the mole is now gone.

* * *

CONFESSIONAL

*Static*

"Luckily, I always have a case of makeup to look prettier." Amy commented casually with a smirk.

*Static*

END CONFESSIONAL

* * *

Cody is sitting by the bar waiting. He is beginning to feel nervous. Sammy is taking a long time in the bathroom and Chris already has that look to eliminate them both from the challenge. "Maybe I should go find her."

"Find who?" A figure approaches with a sweet tone. Cody looks to his left gazing at 'Sammy' who is giggling in a flirty way. The tech geek blushes brightly as he plus 'date' walk to dance floor.

"Okay I have to admit this is very boring." Chris admitted. He pulls out up a radio communicator from his left pocket contacting Chef from the bar. "Chef, release the dance bots."

"Dance bots?" Noah, Sky, and Dave said in unison. Rapidly, a bunch of dance bots that look like Chris take stage striking ridiculous poses. Brick, Dawn, Amy, Cody, Ella, Duncan, Courtney, and Topher glance at them with odd looks until one robot shoots red lasers from its eyes. Every dancer dodges wave.

"What the heck Chris?" Courtney shouted. "This is going too far."

"Courtney, did you really expect me to let all dance without causing havoc?" Chris said with glee showing his perfect white teeth.

"Ugh, whatever" She mumbles to herself annoyed by the host.

"New rules, everyone must keep dancing and defeat the fashionable dancing Chris bots until one camper remains on stage."

"Forget that now I finally have some fun!" Duncan excitedly says ditching Ella to pound some bots. He throws a bowl of fruit bunch at two. Due to the liquid both Chris bots explode. "Oh yeah that's what I'm talking about!" Duncan cheered not realizing that he has now provoked rest of Chris bots in attack mode. "Not good" The troublemaker said to himself fleeing. Now they are firing lasers from their eyes.

"Yep, not getting my gorgeous hair destroyed. Catch you on the flip side Courtney." Topher said leaving. As he runs a chicken sound effect is heard.

"You can't do that we are on a date!" Courtney scolded pointing at him. She then focuses on bots. Wanting her team to win she unleashes karate chop some Chris bots then performs a dazzling spin kick knocking one of the heads off. The head impacts to Dave's face as he groans in pain. Scott grins in delight watching her. Watching this Duncan rolls his eyes. Two Chris bots walk slowly at Brick and Dawn.

"Don't worry Dawn I will protect you." The cadet said standing his ground.

Dawn sniggers lightly. "Thank you for being a gentleman Brick, but I believe this is not a great plan."

"Nonsense, my military experience guarantees me… AH!" One robot lifts Brick up high as he continues to scream.

"Eliminate, eliminate!" The dance robot chanted.

"Dawn please help me!" Brick exclaimed for mercy.

"Uh, wel…" Dawn starts to back away from other Chris bot. Rapidly; Cody enters the scene kicking both down.

"You okay?" Cody asks the moonchild.

"I sprained my arm!" Brick yelped in pain unable to get up.

"Cody, help me!" 'Sammy' screamed acting like a damsel in distress.

"Samey, your prince is coming!" Cody said unleashing a battle cry.

"Did somebody say prince?" Ella asked hiding under a table.

Back to Cody the aura reader grabs his right arm tightly. "This is not a wise decision." Dawn warned. Geek breaks free from grasp.

"What do you mean? Samey is in trouble." Cody said.

"There is something different about her aura. It is too black with hatred and…" She is cut off.

"Sorry Dawn I have to save her."

At the judges table Sky, Dave, and Noah glare at host.

"Chris, the robots are getting hostile." Dave said now starting to panic.

"How about we burn them since you're so good with fire." Sky retorted harshly.

* * *

CONFESSIONALS

*Static*

"That may have sounded too mean; Dave really needs to stop holding grudges." Sky confessed feeling no sympathy.

*Static*

"I swear I'm past that already." Dave said honestly. "Why is so hard to talk to her?"

END CONFESSIONALS

* * *

"Relax; I have the remote to turn them off whenever I want." Chris assured until one dance robot uses laser eyes to vaporize the remote. The three judges have their mouths open in silence. "Yeah that's not good." All dancing bots cheer. They are finally free from the evil man's clutches. Celebrating they stop attacking striking numerous poses. On dance floor Cody punches one making a hole in its chest.

"Thank you Cody. You're the best!"

* * *

CONFESSIONAL

*Static*

"Ugh, it is so revolting pretending to be my useless sister. If she liked someone hotter I would have stole him from her already." Amy confessed pretending to gag.

*Static*

END CONFESSIONALS

* * *

"I never realized how hot you are." Amy begins to flirt causing the tech geek to shiver.

"Well, uh… thanks for noticing." Cody stammered.

"You know I think it's time to take another step." Amy playfully touches Cody's hair. Cody knew this wasn't exactly Sammy, but his need to kiss a girl gets the best of him. They soon get closer ready for a kiss.

Inside girl's bathroom the real Sammy stops banging on door. Frustrated with herself she tries think of a plan. Why would lock doors from the outside? Nevertheless she takes a deep breath hurling at door knocking it down. Since was in front of the door it crushes him. He moans in epic pain.

Afterward the worst moment to come happens. The nice twin watches her crush and sister kissing each other on the lips. True horror is when her crush actually likes it. Finally, after bang of door everyone pays attention to her then back at two smooching. When Cody opens his eyes he notices glares surrounding him except for Topher and Chris because they like drama. Seeing bright celestial eyes this moment is not what it seems. Sammy begins to cry until a Chris bot shoots at her yet misses completely exploding a pipe in the girl's bathroom. Rapidly, water begins to impact flooding the whole dance room. Soon the entire dance explodes of bubbly waters. Everything is now destroyed. The campers cough up water gasping for air.

"This was certainly a fun challenge." Chris gleefully said. Everyone is back at the camp grounds as the sun begins to set. A lot of campers glare at the host very fiercely. Even Chef is giving his comrade a stern look. Feeling uneasy he somewhat apologizes for his behavior. "Alright, I probably went too far. Geez, can't you teens lighten up a little."

"Just shut up and tell us who run already!" Courtney yelled in a serious tone.

"Yeah, Lightning will also like to know." The jock crosses his arms hoping his team will win.

"Okay here is the problem. Since no one actually won the dance off and Eva burst into an animal in the modeling challenge; I have no choice, but to declare Treacherous Trains winners."

Treacherous Trains cheer in victory.

"Sha-how is that fair?" Lightning asked upset plus disappointed in his team lost.

"Cody is the only camper who actually won a challenge. Actually the first challenge to be exact." The dashing man explained. McLean gazes at Treacherous Trains.

"Treacherous Trains, you get the spa hotel again so enjoy." All members run wild to the magnificent place. Eva even smiles in delight despite so many embarrassing moments she went through this day. Cody moves slowly like a turtle depress. Dawn sees this and decides to help him out. Chris pans at the opposite team. "Trick Trackers, today all of you are losers. At night, meet me by the campfire ceremony to vote off a camper."

* * *

CONFESSIONALS

*Static*

"Man, Lightning is on a team of losers. My team has only one once. If it was just Lighting he would win every single day." Lightning said angry at his teammates. "Seriously, look at this gorgeous hunk." Lightning shows off his biceps kissing left then right. "These bad boys beat dominate the game."

*Static*

Noah looks unimpressed. "I can't really complain. Lightning is an idiot, Ella is now getting distracted easily, Samey is crying like a baby, and Topher is just basically a younger version of Chris." He thinks on who to eliminate. "Brick probably will not agree with this."

*Static*

Sammy is seen crying holding her knees together.

END CONFESSIONALS

* * *

 **Boy's Cabin**

The four boys of Trick Trackers sit on their own beds waiting for their leader to make decision. The guy's alliance surely is unstoppable.

"Men, the girl we are voting tonight is going to be Samey." Noah said pinching his nose. Brick is surprise by this encounter. Surely his leader would have suggested Amy after what she did.

"Yeah, I never liked her anyway. Always found Amy better." Topher said shrugging.

"Lightning agrees with that. Girl needs protean."

Brick stands up from his bed. "Noah, is an honor to work with you in this guy's alliance, but why vote off Samey? What has she done wrong?"

"Not that much. It's just that Amy is more resourceful right now." Noah answered much to Brick's dislike.

"I do not appreciate this. All of you are willing to keep the girl who kissed Samey's crush right in front of everyone?" Brick pleaded not wanting a similar situation like Jasmine.

"Heather kissed Trent back in Island and nobody batted an eye to vote her off." Topher pointed out leaving cadet flabbergasted.

"She is the reason we keep losing." Noah lied trying to convince his ally.

"You told me the same thing with Sugar." Brick snapped. Topher has never seen the soldier so tense before. Only time he will do that was with Jo.

"Clearly, she will not be able to focus on the next challenges."

"Well… just…" Brick stammers to process then speaks something awful. "You did the same thing with Emma!" Silence in the room. Noah did not like that comment at all. True, he cost himself and Owen a million bucks though he cares about himself not changing his mind. "Forgive me soldiers, I should have not said that so rudely." Brick apologized then sitting back on his bed.

"So it is settled then. We all vote for Samey." Topher said as rest agree on the circumstances.

 **Campfire Ceremony**

Symbol of Trick Trackers appear as the team gathers for elimination. Ella is sitting next to Sammy comforting her. Topher sits alone on a stump as the other three sit on the large log. Chef, standing next to Chris is waiting to send someone to Boat of Losers. Amy smiles in delight watching her twin sister suffer.

"Everyone one has cast their vote." Chris said. "I got to say I'm not surprised of the outcome. The following campers are safe… Noah, Lighting, and Ella." Each camper catches their delicious sweet candy. "Brick and sadly Topher" Chris really wanted Topher gone. Amy plus Sammy are the only ones without a marshmallow. "I have only one marshmallow on this plate left." Dramatic music starts to heat up. "Samey, you're in the chopping block because this team finds you too weak including unreliable." The good twin puts her head down in sorrow. Camera moves to where the mean twin is sitting. "Amy you are here for putting a big target on your back. Not to mention deceiving Cody to kiss you is all kinds of wrong."

"Whatever; just give me the marshmallow already. We all know who is going home." Amy said in a sassy tone.

"Nope, got to make it dramatic for the ratings." Chris denied. As the host talks we see Amy glaring and Sammy wiping tears away. "The final marshmallow goes to…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Amy" She catches marshmallow chewing in victory. Sammy looks at her team with sadness. She stands ready to leave.

"WAIT!" A sudden voice rises revealing to be…

"Cody?" Everybody said in unison.

"Dawn warned me this will happen." Cody told walking up to a shock Sammy. He directs at the host. "Chris, I want to take Sammy's spot in leaving the island." A bunch gasps at this outstanding revelation.

* * *

CONFESSIONAL

*Static*

"He said my real name." Sammy slightly cheered.

END CONFESSIONAL

* * *

"You can't allow him to do that!" Amy argued.

"Actually I can. I make the rules remember?" Chris told her with a sly grin. Tired of this nonsense Amy storms off to the girl's cabin.

Sammy and Cody face each other closely. The geek prepares him taking a deep breath. "Sammy, I should have known it wasn't you. I was too caught up in the moment. Amy does not kiss that well anyway." This makes his crush glare at him for talking about her sister. He sheepishly rubs the back of head regretting what he said. "That sounded way better in my head. Look…" He grabs Sammy's hands with his looking deep at her enchanted light blue eyes. "I'm a tech geek. I've never been one of the popular kids and I always wanted to be like them. Catching girls that will not notice me at all and now falling in love with you it makes me realize that despite how nerdy or goofy I am I should accept myself and be with the girl I love most." Trick Trackers smile at the delicate sweetness. Sammy could not control her of how content she is.

"Just kiss already!" Topher shouted waiting impatiently.

Both instantly kiss each other under the full moon feeling softness in love as romantic music plays for them. It is official that Sammy and Cody is now a couple.

"As much as I like this touching moment." Chris drops in signaling his partner. Chef understands the signal as he walks up breaking the kiss. Hatchet carries Cody on his shoulder leaving to catch a ride on the Boat of Losers.

"Win this for me!" Cody excitedly said.

"I'll try" Sammy whispered to herself. Despite having a boyfriend she going to have to face her sister and she still a little shy. Wait a second, she cannot back down. Jasmine and Cody are cheering her on. She needs to prevail.

After the whole romance everyone leaves the campfire except for two males. Fire still rages on not put out yet. Brick is smiling proudly while Noah gives his underappreciated expression.

"I know you voted for Amy." Noah said calmly. "The alliance can go on without you if I want."

"I had to do Noah. Never again will dishonor the military code of trust." Brick salutes gladly.

"You do realize you're officially a target right now?" Noah asked. It gave him a little pain to say it. He made the guy's alliance just so he, Brick, and Lightning can hit merge though it seems like he can't trust this private any longer to follow his orders.

Brick smirks with pride. "Yeah, but this soldier right here is going to give it his all for Trick Trackers."

Noah shrugs yet genuinely breaks out a small smile rolling his eyes. "Whatever"

* * *

CONFESSIONALS

*Static*

"I could care less Brick leaving the alliance." Noah said bored. "He is not going to last long and frankly do not care about the rest of my alliance. The big threats have been taken down giving me perfect safety." He smirks with a dark chuckle. "This is like a game of chess. I'm the king while rest is just pawns." He uses his hands to emphasis his point. Once Lightning and Topher are no longer I will dump them. This is my game to win."

*Static*

Dawn sits on the toilet seat meditating. Her eyes are still open. "I'm glad Cody came to his senses for Sammy's redemption though I am afraid there is something lurking around the island. Awful it feels yet I do not who it is from."

*Static*

"I cannot believe no one suspected a thing." Scott said surprise that nobody found out that he was the one that made plan for Amy to kiss Cody. Now everybody will target Amy as I chill and sabotage the others." Scott laughs crazy until a fly goes into his throat. He coughs it up.

END CONFESSIONALS

* * *

"There you have it folks." Chris said sitting in front of the security camera office. The ending theme rises as episode becomes to an end. "Will Samey be able to last any longer? Can Brick actually put up a fight against the guy's alliance? Can Dave patch things with Sky? Probably not. What are Scott's plans and most importantly when will the success of Treacherous Trains come to an end? Find out next time on Total… Drama… Back on Track!"

At the docks Chef throws Cody into Boat of Losers. "Wait, you're not going to take me? The geek asked.

"Nope, someone is willing to drive." Chef said with satisfaction. Finally he can get a break from driving losers away from the island. All of a sudden, a girl squeals making Cody tremble.

"No, not her!"

Yes indeed it is Sierra giggling very creepy. The purple hair girl sprints into hugging Cody. "Cody, at long last you are mine. That treacherous Samey will never bother you again." She hugs him more tightly making his face turn blue until Chef breaks them apart.

"Who said you can start hugging!" Chef shouted in Sierra's face frightening her. "Get back to your station!"

"Yes, Chef!" Sierra exclaimed giggling. Finally, her Codykins is all to herself. Episode finally ends with the boat of losers leaving Pahkitew Island.

* * *

 **Votes:**

Amy: 3 (don't count)

Sammy: 4 (don't count)

* * *

 **Teams:**

 **Treacherous Trains:** Duncan, Eva, Courtney, Dawn, Scott, Dave, and Sky

 **Trick Trackers:** Noah, Lightning, Brick, Topher, Amy, Sammy, and Ella

* * *

Placements

18th- _Alejandro_

17th- _Jasmine_

16th- _Sugar_

15th- _Cody_

* * *

 **Yes, Cody sacrifices himself to save his new girlfriend from the dreaded competition. I felt like as the chapters continue at one point it getting constantly boring having Amy go after Cody so much plus this is more beneficial for him. Cody was just part of romantic subplot and that's what I intended. He is a great character, but I want to explore more of the characters that are still standing. Hopefully, everyone reading this will understand. By the way there is a poll in my profile picture about potential couples for this story. I been having difficulty to figure which potential couples can come in story wise correctly. So yeah, you can vote up to three. This will only be up for about a week so I suggest going to it quickly.**


	8. Clips, Chips, and Continuation?

**Hello to all fellow readers. It is true, I am not dead; however there are things to discuss before reading. One, this chapter is only full of clips or previews I should say of the upcoming chapters/episodes. Let me explain why I am not posting a new episode. As you probably know by now it has been approximately a year since this story has been updated which is a lot of time obviously.**

 **For** **these past months I've been getting messages from writers telling me when or if this story will continue.** **Some** **of them I sended messages back stating it will be updated in some specific dates especially May of this year which in reality never happened. I have to be honest, I am a very inconsistent writer. Not just here, but in real life as well.**

 **There will be times when an idea pops I will be writing non-stop and than it just disappears. It is not because of writer's block this story has not been updated just me being inconsistent**. **I have the ideas in my head that I never put down in a note pad. I have not even finish the next episode/chapter because of it.**

 **If by September 30 I have updated my story with the coming chapter I will continue to write Back on Track proving that I am beginning to be more consistent with this story. Enjoy some previews for the next episodes/ chapters that could be coming up.**

 _Preview One, Episode 7_

Both teams are in the same compartment on the McLean express except Dawn, Eva, and Lightning who are nowhere to be seen. Most of the campers have fear in their faces except Courtney who is trying to take charge.

"Listen up, we are going into groups to see what is outside." Courtney stated having a notepad with her.

"So the ghost can get us!?" Brick exclaimed in fear his legs beginning to shake. Noah rolls his eyes at the question.

"Can't we just check the windows?" Duncan asked unamused pointing towards the windows in the compartment. He knew Courtney's plan was bad, but he did not wanted to say anything.

"We need to cover more ground of our surroundings." She said already tick with nobody falling her orders. "What if we're in a high mountain?"

"The possibilities are slim." Noah said in his cynical voice leaving with Topher and Amy.

"Where are you three going!?" Courtney asked in annoyance.

"To find a place to not hear your voice." Amy remarked.

"Rude!" The type A shouted watching the three Trackers leave. The rest give her odd looks. "Well don't you all stand there find us a way out!"

 _Preview 2, Episode 8_

A snowy background opens up showing Ella nervously walking through the snow holding a snowball in her hands.

Confessional

Static*

"As much as I love the snow there is no way I could hit anyone with it." She said presenting the snowball to the audience. "It is just not in me." She confessed sadly.

Static*

End Confessional

Suddenly, Duncan pops out of the snow scaring the princess. He was about to launch his snowball until finally recognizing the figure. "Oh, it's you." Duncan said disappointed of his prey.

She sheepishly waves at him with a smile.

 _Preview 3, Episode 9_

The campers seem to be on colorful mats on the beach each in a few different colors.

"Alright Lightning, let see how many spaces you get once I spin the wheel." Chris said using his right hand to spin a game wheel containing various numbers on it.

"Yeah, Lighting is going far this time." Lightning exclaimed hoping a large number. He gets a three much to his dislike landing a mat with a Chris face on it.

"Congratulations Lightning you win a prize!" Chris cheered. "Pick one, a bag of chips or another free spin?"

"Lightning will pick the bag of chips." He answered which makes several of his teammates groan in annoyance of him choosing wrong. "Mmm, sha-tasty." He said to himself enjoying the bag of chips.

"Ugh, if he had a brain I would have asked him out a long time ago." Amy said standing on a purple mat.

 _Preview 4, Episode 7_

The campers are outside at night ready to head inside the McLean Express for their challenge.

"Hey Chris, do you know where my pathetic sister is?" Amy asked.

Noah questions this. "Now you care? What happened to being dead weight?"

"I want to make sure Samey does not mess up like she has done all the time." The mean twin countered bitterly.

"So you do care for your sister?" Ella piped in happily.

Instead of continuing to argue she just huffs in disgust. "As if!"

 _Preview 5, Episode 10_

Treacherous Trains are seen riding on mechanical horses dressed up as sheriffs of the old west.

"This so disgusting." Dave whined.

"They're not real horses Dave." Courtney exclaimed. "Get over it."

"They could be rusty." Dave answered still feeling uneasy.

"Dude, quit your issues and focus on stopping that train." Scott told with a devious smirk.

Confessional

Static*

"So that I can claim the prize for myself." Scott said then snickers. "Wonder what it will be?"

Static*

End Confessional

"Ha!" Scott exclaimed kicking hardly the mechanic horse so it can run faster setting a distance between him and his group.


	9. Episode Seven PT1- Campers Incorporated

Episode 7- Campers Incorporated Part One

 **I decided to make this a two part instead of just one because it is being difficult on how to play the ending of Campers Incorporated. The chapter is already done with a few reworks in the ending being made so thankfully everyone does not have to wait for another year.**

"Last time on Total Drama Back on Track!" Chris said narrating through flashbacks of past events. The remaining campers had to dance the night away in 70's style." A flashback reveals the teens in the hip clothing. "But nearly none of them set the sparks flying with fantastic rhythm. Clip shows various campers getting knocked out by not following dance routines. "Eva showed her anger by destroying the Pahkitew Stage." Topher angers her followed by rapid objects being thrown everywhere with the stage collapsing. "Cody prove to be an awesome dancer, but at the party it was Amy who gave the smooch." Sammy gets out of the bathroom only to see Cody and her twin sister kissing on the lips. "At the elimination ceremony for Trick Trackers who were about to get rid of Samey until Cody decides to take her place saving his new girlfriend from elimination." Cody and Sammy make a short kiss leaving Amy enraged.

After the brief introduction Chris is shown standing in front of the McLean Express at night. The train has its lights on illuminating the area to see the host. Thunder and lightning begin to reign in the sky. "Can Treacherous Trains keep up the wins without Cody? What would happen with Dave ever get Sky back to become friends? Can Duncan get any nicer? Will Brick able to defend himself from the Guy's Alliance and how is going to defend herself from Amy? Find out right now on Total Drama Back on Track!'

It is still night as a bolt of lightning rages from the sky. Symbol of Trick Trackers appears. Inside the girl's cabin Amy and Ella are in their pajamas sleeping. Sammy seems to be the only one awake with her light blue eyes wide open seeming unable to get rest.

Confessional

*Static*

"Ever since Cody left I haven't got any sleep." Sammy said rubbing her right eye. "I feel like no matter how many friends I make my sister will always get them off this island. Maybe I should just stay here and rest. At least I don't have to worry about my sister waking me up."

End Confessional

Chris and Chef are awake gazing at the campsite which has a gloomy atmosphere.

"They're sleeping so peacefully." Chris said smiling standing next to Chef.

"A find set of sleeping babies." Chef admired. They both share a big laugh. Chris then uses his mega horn to wake up the campers.

Boy's cabin

"Ugh, my sensitive precious ears!" Topher said using his hands to cover them.

Brick stands up exclaiming, "Private Brick reporting for duty!". Looking out the window he notices that day has not happen yet. Which can only mean one thing. "Oh no!" Brick said with his voice expressing fear.

Spa Hotel

"Come on people let's go!" Courtney ordered her teammates. Being too tired to argue Eva just gets up from the bed. So, does Sky and Dawn. In the boy's room Dave has just finish up putting on his normal clothing. He proceeds to open the door unaware that a bucket full of water lands on top of his head making the clothes he just put on entirely wet. Not too far are Scott and Duncan high fiving each other.

"Ugh, sure wish Cody was here." Dave mumbled to himself getting a towel to dry at least part of what he is wearing. No time to put a separate pair especially with his so-call partner Courtney around. He owes her for saving his butt from elimination during the challenge in episode four. Hopefully he does not order him around so much. "At least those jerks had someone else to make fun of." After finishing with a large blue towel to absorb some water he flees whispering to himself that the camera and audio caught clear attention. "Why you had to leave? Love is so stupid sometimes."

Campsite

To make sure it is not pitch black around the area campers left the lights on to see clearly.

"Good morning campers! Everyone slept well?" Chris asked smiling standing right next to Chef. He is met by several groans and glares from the teens. "That's the spirit!"

"Just tell us why we are awake so early." Courtney said annoyed by the fact Chris called everyone at this time.

"Alright, fine." Chris responded with disappointment. "Today you campers will be doing a night challenge!"

"Sha-yeah! Bring on the scary stuff!" Lightning cheered.

Both teams seem a bit intense after that reveal. Whenever the host does a night challenge it always ends up being directly horror related. The person with the biggest worry is Brick which his knees are already trembling.

"Night challenge!? In the spooky horrible creepy darkness!?" Brick gets into fetal position his whole entire body shaking as the contestants including Chris and Chef look at him. Some with careless expressions while others concern for the cadet.

Noah looks down to his former ally knowing that this is going to be a long night.


End file.
